


Poor Rich Boy

by ReignSoo_19



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignSoo_19/pseuds/ReignSoo_19
Summary: Kyungsoo's life is flipped upside down when the ridiculously rich Kim family has to move in with his own after some business troubles. Jongin has to learn to adapt from a wealthy lifestyle to now having to share a room with one very cute, but very snarky boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoy this write!

It was around 8 am on a Saturday when Kyungsoo was jolted awake to the sharp sound of fist banging on his bedroom door.

"Kyungsoo?? Kyungsoo!"

His mother's voice rang through his door in the hallway outside and he groaned extra loudly to make sure she heard his annoyance with her disrupting his sleep.

"You we're supposed to be up 40 minutes ago! Are you even dressed yet? How about your room!?" 

Kyungsoo finally forced his eyes open and starred at his ceiling before taking a quick glance around his room where a colorful array of dirty laundry, video games, and food wrappers lay strewn all over his desk and floor. 

"My room is clean! I'll be out in 20 minutes gosh!" he whined before curling up and pulling his blanket back over his head. It was way too early for this. 

"Make it 10 minutes or you can walk yourself to film club tonight. We have guests coming! I told you this yesterday, but of course no one listens to me," she ranted in frustration before Kyungsoo heard her voice grow faint as her footsteps descend down the stairs. 

He groaned into his pillow before rolling out of his blankets and onto the floor.

Today was Saturday and Saturday was supposed to be his off day.

On Saturdays, Kyungsoo had neither work or classes at his local college to attend, only film club in the evenings. Kyungsoo reserved the rest of his Saturdays for sleeping in until noon, eating good food, playing video games, working on his film project for class, and nothing else. 

This Saturday was different. This Saturday the Doh household was expecting guest, and pretty permanent guest at that. Kyungsoo's parents had explained to him and his younger sister, Jin, that this would only be temporarily until the family they were helping out were able to get back on their feet and it shouldn’t take more than a few months. 

It was whatever to Kyungsoo. He was barely paying attention to his parents explanations until they mentioned that he'd be having to share his room with this families oldest alpha son. HIS personal space would have to be shared with some stranger.

Kyungsoo wasn’t one to judge someone really based off their wolf status, really, but alphas were a piece of work. Not all of them were alike, but many he had come across were hotheaded and driven. Almost every alpha he had met was bold and loud and had enough confidence to fill an entire room. But then again his mother was that way and she was an omega, while his father, an alpha, was pretty chill. 

He had one friend at college who was an alpha, Baekhyun. That boy drove him insane sometimes, but he was harmless and they had been friends for years. 

As an omega Kyungsoo had delt with his fair share of balloon headed alphas. His younger sister herself was a balloon headed alpha even if he loved her. He could see it now though, she and that Kim guy teaming up to make his life absolutely miserable. 

Kyungsoo protested for weeks. He begged his parents to reconsider. He sucked up to his mother for weeks and did extra chores, scrubbed the bathroom floor on his hands and knees only for her to tell him it was all for nothing and her mind was made up. 

His parents hadn't told them much about this family, only that they were old friends from Korea by the name of Kim and that they were going through some financial struggles. Kyungsoo really didn't see how this was his problem, but every time he brought that up his mom would shoot him a look that meant 'Shut up before I shut you up.' 

Kyungsoo couldn't even understand why they were helping the Kims when they at times struggled themselves, as a lower middle class family, to keep up with finances and such. Maybe Kyungsoo was being a little selfish, but maybe his parents were being a bit too nice. 

With all that said, Kyungsoo couldn't believe this. Today would be the last day of his privacy, the last day he'd be able to have his room to himself for only god knows how long. He could honestly cry, but instead got up and finally began "tidying" his room before his mom came back and murdered him for the state it was in. 

Kyungsoo began his clean up by shoveling all he could under his bed and into his closet. He spent the most time with his desk and his gaming area, but besides that whoever this Kim boy was, was going to have to accept Kyungsoo's room mess and all. Kyungsoo prided himself in his room and often told his mom that his room was just his "expression of character." The only part of his room he really kept super clean and free of clutter was his nest at the foot of his bed. He was particularly picky and protective of that. He’d have to make sure whoever was coming stayed away from it.

After he was done with a valiant cleaning effort, Kyungsoo made his way to the shower and began getting ready. His mother had told him to "dress presentable" He didn't even know what that even entailed. As far as I'm not naked doesn't that mean I’m presentable? Kyungsoo thought. 

He sighed and dug through his closet for any clean items and made his seven hundredth mental note to get to his laundry done. Thankfully, he was able to find a simple, slightly wrinkled, white tee to put on, accompanied by a comfortable navy blue crewneck sweater.

In one of his laundry piles he found a fairly clean pair of tan khakis and hit the lottery with a bearable smelling pair of socks. To finish off his look he slid into his least worn down black and white Vans and ran his fingers a few times through his hair. 

He cleaned off his thickly rimmed glasses and gave himself a once over in his mirror. 

"Pretty presentable if I do say so myself." Kyungsoo said happily. 

If his mother and new guest didn't like this then they would have to deal, he thought before making his way downstairs.

Kyungsoo was food enthusiast, a giant lover of meals, so that's why when he followed the smell of warm pancakes, bacon, toast and omelettes to the kitchen his endorphin levels threatened to skyrocket. 

On the table was the most beautiful array of breakfast foods he had ever seen in his 20 years of being alive. He reached first for a soft, plush and delicious looking blueberry muffin only to have his hand smacked by Jin who sat at the table.

"Mom said not to touch anything they're for the Kims and if you do you're sleeping outside tonight." She said not even bothering to look up from her phone. 

Kyungsoo scoffed and pouted in disappointment. He took a glance around the kitchen.

"Well, I don't see the Kims or mom and dad here so...." 

"I'd snitch on you in a heartbeat," Jin confessed. 

"What would you gain from it?" Kyungsoo asked to test his sister. She laughed aloud and looked him in the eye. 

"What wouldn't I gain? Mom would love it. The perks I'd have. Don't try me bro." 

Kyungsoo sneered and put his hands into his pockets before walking away. He had never met a more sinister 16 year old girl. It was unsettling. 

Kyungsoo then went to greet their two dogs instead. Meokmul, a black poodle and Huchu, a gray one were the loves of his life. They barked happily when they saw him and after receiving their pets and praises returned back to their food. If there was anyone Kyungsoo would save if his house was burning down it would be these two.

"They're here, oh god!" Kyungsoo's mother rushed into the kitchen while attempting to straighten and fix everything in her path. One look at Kyungsoo's outfit and she sighed before moving on.

Meokmul and Huchu started barking and made their way to the living room as they heard a car enter the driveway. Curiosity got the best of Kyungsoo and he followed them and made his way onto the couch to peek through the shades. His eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets when he saw the car that was in their driveway. 

Kyungsoo didn't know what type of car it was but its golden rims and sleek black paint screamed wealth and nothing more. The first to step out of the vehicle was a tall older man with a sharply cut beard and a black suit. If Kyungsoo hadn't known better he would've thought the FBI was visiting. 

Soon a lady stepped out who could only be Mrs. Kim. She herself was absolutely breathtaking. Dressed in a black dress with a red business blazer and heels with a red bottom hint. Her necklace and earrings sparkled an unnecessary amount. Her hair flowed to her mid back and her lips were painted scarlet.

Kyungsoo had never seen people that looked like they had just walked out of a Cosmopolitan magazine. They looked extremely out of place in his driveway.

The back car door opened and finally Kyungsoo was going to see the guy he'd unfortunately be suffering with for who knows how long. 

"Move over, bighead!" Jin snapped before shoving Kyungsoo away from the window and taking his place peeking through the blinds. 

"That's my spot!" Kyungsoo started angrily.

"Holy shit! They're hot!" Jin gawked, ignoring her brother and continuing to snoop. 

"Both of you away from my curtains right now and come stand!" 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before giving his sister one last shove and moving away from the windows. He'd just have to see who the son was when we walked in. 

"I need you both on your best behavior. The Kims are not only our friends, but very very important people." His mother started one of her speech's about good behavior and skinning them alive if they were disrespectful. He’d heard this speech so many times that it hardly held any threat anymore. He was more worried about his new roommate. He should have hid his valuables when he had the chance, but the only valuable thing Kyungsoo really owned was his PS4 and that's too heavy to lug around in his backpack all day and he doesn't trust those busted school lockers an- 

"Kyungsoo at least try to pretend you're paying attention to me."

The doorbell rang and came to his rescue from his mom. 

As soon as his father opened the door the water works came flowing from his mother's face as she greeted the woman and man stepping into their living room. At this point Kyungsoo finally got a clear view of his new roommate and his brain slightly malfunctioned as he stepped inside. 

His sister wasn't lying when she blurted out that these people were hot. They were more than just hot, they were absolutely stunning. Kyungsoo began to feel out of place. 

The guy he was looking at looked like he had walked straight out of a Vouge magazine. From his tan, sun-kissed skin and light, honey brown hair, to his rich brown eyes and chiseled jaw, he exuded nothing but beauty at first glance. He was taller than Kyungsoo and much better dressed too since he was in a navy button up polo, slick black dress pants and shiny black dress shoes to match. Kyungsoo now felt embarrassed for not listening to his mom about dressing to impress earlier. 

Kyungsoo's eyes met with his for a brief second before he quickly pretended to be extremely interested with something on the sole of his sneakers. He and his sister stood awkwardly as his parents greeted the guest with hugs and smiles and took their coats. 

"These are our children. Kyungsoo our oldest and Jin-Ha our second." His mother started. The guest gave a bow and they returned it in greeting. The lady stepped forward and brought Kyungsoo into a bone crushing hug and then Jin-Ha. Kyungsoo could smell that they were all alphas, the entire family, 

"I remember you when you were so small and look at you now! You've grown so much!" 

"T.. thank you " Kyungsoo stammered. He really didn't know what to say to that because he had no recollection of this woman was at all. He was so relieved when she moved onto pulling Jin’s cheeks and crying about how adorable she was. Then came Mr. Kim. He shook Kyungsoo's hand firmly enough that he could feel the man's many flashy rings press against his palm. 

“It’s good to see you growing healthy young man. I’m glad we can meet again.” He said. Kyungsoo could only nod as a blush crept to his face. 

“Likewise sir.”

"This is our son, Jongin," Mrs. Kim announced as she pulled Jongin closer to her side. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he greeted with a smooth, deep voice. His smile was absolutely a killer.

"Come, please sit I prepared breakfast. You all must be so tired from such a long journey." 

Finally food. Something Kyungsoo could definitely get behind, but before he could leave the living room to follow the guest into the dining room his father slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him back. 

"I want you to and Jin to start bringing the bags in for Mr and Mrs. Kim okay and then you can join us." 

Both Siblings went to protest but the look on their father's face told them not to try it. Kyungsoo shut his mouth and shrugged his father's arm off his shoulder. 

As Jongin passed, Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he had heard the snicker and imagined the tiny smirk that flashed on his face, but or a split second Kyungsoo wanted to say something smart, but knew better. His mother would guillotine him if he showed these guests the slightest bit of disrespect. 

It was better to just suffer now for these strangers so he could grab his muffin and dogs and lock himself up in his room for the remainder of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

Kyungsoo had never carried so much luggage in his life. The luggage was not only never ending, but it was unnecessarily heavy. He wondered if the Kims brought clothes or just literal blocks of gold in their bags. Jin had left him on his own whining about needing to "use the bathroom" and still 25 minutes later she was nowhere to be seen.

Kyungsoo grunted as he picked up the last duffel bag and shut the trunk of the black suv that he was almost too afraid to touch. All the luggage had been brought to the living room. The guest would just have to take their lovely luggage to their rooms themselves because Kyungsoo wasn't a bell boy and he was too young to have his back go out.

As he approached the kitchen he could hear the light conversation going on between his family and the Kims. He spotted Jin at the table and narrowed his eyes at her for the obvious abandonment. Jin made a fake sad face before rolling her eyes and going back to her food. Kyungsoo made a mental note titled _revenge. ___

__"Wash your hands and come join us, Soo." Mrs. Doh said. He did as she instructed and silently took the only empty seat available. To his luck, the seat was right across from Jongin. Kyungsoo ignored him as he took to the liberty of piling his plate up with pancakes and other breakfast goodies and digging in._ _

__Kyungsoo wasn't going to cry at the table in front of the guests, but the fluffy eggs he was having were making it really difficult not to. He'd have to thank his mom later and whine about why she didn't make them more often for her own son._ _

__"So Kyungsoo," Mrs. Kim started, "I've heard you're in college now. That's wonderful! May I ask what major?"_ _

__Kyungsoo set his fork down and cleared his throat nervously. He didn't really want to talk, but he had to be polite._ _

__"Uh, I'm going for Film and Production ma'am." He answered as straight forward as possible._ _

__"That's exciting! I've acted a bit in my younger years." She explained with a shine her eyes. "You'll have to show us a project of yours sometime."_ _

__Kyungsoo smiled, but was internally groaning. The last thing he wanted to do was show these people his past filming projects._ _

__"Trust me, you don't want to see them." Jin chuckled. Kyungsoo glared as she stuck her tongue out and their mother rolled her eyes._ _

__"You could swear they're both five years old." She said, exasperated. "But yes, we have quite the collection of home movies Kyungsoo has done. Oh, you should've seen him when he was younger. I remember he'd always follow everyone around with his toy camera in nothing but his pampers and-"_ _

__"Mom!" Kyungsoo whined. The table erupted into laughter as he sunk into his seat._ _

__"I have to fill them in! It's been so long hasn't it? I think the last time we all saw each other was after college graduation?"_ _

__Mrs. Kim nodded. "It seems like just yesterday but at the same time ages ago."_ _

__What Kyungsoo seemed to get from the conversation was that his parents and the Kims had been good friends since attending the same college in Gyeonggi Province in South Korea. At some point after having him his parents moved to America, but the Kims stayed to start their business together and boy did it start. They were billionaires in Korea within just a few years as one of the top selling mobile device distributors._ _

__The recent struggles as to why they suddenly had to leave Korea and move here with his family weren't discussed at the table and although Kyungsoo was quite curious he knew it was out of place to ask._ _

__Soon he began to drown out the conversations of his family and the guests when they had turned to nothing but their old time memories and how much they had missed each other. He returned his attention to his food before it got too cold. He glanced at Jongin who had barely touched the food and wondered what his problem was._ _

__Kyungsoo finished what was on his plate and reached excitedly for the last remaining blueberry muffin on the table, but as fate would have it there would be a problem because just then Jongin also reached for the muffin and their fingers collided._ _

___'No way is he reaching for my muffin,' _Kyungsoo thought.__ _ _

____His eyes met with his new roommates amused and challenging expression._ _ _ _

____Oh, it was on._ _ _ _

____"Soo, did you hear me?" His mother asked. Kyungsoo tore his eyes away from the muffin to see what his mom wanted._ _ _ _

____"Huh?"_ _ _ _

____Mrs. Doh sighed. "I said to finish up so you can show Jongin around and help him get settled."_ _ _ _

____He tried not to groan out loud because that would be the end of him so he muttered a lazy "Okay whatever," before returning his attention to more important matters._ _ _ _

____Looking away had been a mistake. By the time he looked back it was already too late. In the few seconds he looked away the muffin was in Jongin's hands and disappearing past his lips. For Kyungsoo, the scene was harrowing._ _ _ _

____Jongin didn't bother hiding his snide smile from Kyungsoo, but instead took another large bite of the soft muffin and patted his stomach dramatically._ _ _ _

____"Mmmh wow, Mrs. Doh, these muffins are absolutely incredible!" Jongin commented, winning heart eyes from Mrs. Doh._ _ _ _

____He smiled because if looks could kill he would be six feet under and another six feet more from the darkening expression on Kyungsoo's face. Jongin didn't know what to think of him yet, but he was so far enjoying messing with the omega over something as small as a muffin._ _ _ _

____"You're too kind Jongin. Please call me Maria."_ _ _ _

____Jongin nodded politely and Kyungsoo swore he was gonna be sick._ _ _ _

____"Excuse me, but I'm finished." He grumbled as he stood up. Just in that moment Jongin finished the muffin and stood up._ _ _ _

____"Could I be excused as well please?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, of course! Kyungsoo can show you around now." Mrs. Doh answered._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo this and Kyungsoo that. He was ready to change his name to Billy so everyone would leave him alone. Kyungsoo placed his dishes in the sink and headed out of the kitchen as Jongin followed his actions and moved to keep up._ _ _ _

____Yes, maybe he was unreasonably angry about the blueberry muffin, but he had busted his ass in that driveway with the luggage. The least he deserved was his blueberry muffin. This guy had just gotten here and not only was he about to invade his room, but he was stealing his food? Kyungsoo wouldn't stand for it._ _ _ _

____Jongin could practically feel the anger coming off of Kyungsoo and he'd be lying if he didn't say it was a little funny. When he had first seen him Jongin could immediately tell his status by his small frame and the faint smell of sweet peas and peaches._ _ _ _

____Jongin had gone to school with very few omegas back in Korea. His private school was mostly alphas and betas. In Korea many alphas were of wealth and higher upbringing while omegas tended to be less wealthy or found more in the middle class. Betas could be found in any class. Class status systems were different for each country and even though Korea had passed laws to not follow said class system, the social constructs were still taking time to change._ _ _ _

____Jongin had never really been that exposed to omegas other than the handful that attended his private school._ _ _ _

____In America, Jongin had discovered that much was different. The country had been one of the earlier ones that decided to separate from the class system of alphas, betas and omegas. Though just like in Korea, a lot of the social constructs remained to be dismantled even though alphas, betas, and omegas could, more or less, hold the same position and power._ _ _ _

____In Jongin's entire time in America, he had run into more omegas than he could keep count and so far Kyungsoo was the most interesting._ _ _ _

____"Did I really make you that mad over a muffin?" he asked as they entered the living room and started up the stairs._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo was itching to snap at him already, but remembered his mom would probably snap him in half. He decided it was safer to remain silent until reaching the upstairs corridor and started the fastest known house tour known to man._ _ _ _

____"This is the hallway. That's the bathroom," he said, pointing to the bathroom door._ _ _ _

____"That's Jin's room, the guest room, and that's my parents room. This is my room," Kyungsoo said, quickly opening the door, but shutting it as soon as Jongin tried to enter._ _ _ _

____"Are you sure that wasn't your closet?" Jongin asked, perplexed._ _ _ _

____"Why would I have an entire room for my closet? Why would I show you my closet?"_ _ _ _

____"I have multiple rooms for my clothes at home." Jongin stated matter of factly._ _ _ _

____"I hope you're joking, but I have a feeling you're not."_ _ _ _

____"Why would I joke about my closets?"_ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo was going to have a headache._ _ _ _

____"I don't know what kind of 70 room palace you're used to but this palace is 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom, and a storage closet for the cleaning supplies and extra cereal."_ _ _ _

____"Not to be rude, but that's kind of....tragic and our house isn't 70 rooms, that's ridiculous. We have 24."_ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo had absolutely no idea what to say to that._ _ _ _

____"Well....can I go in?" Jongin asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyungsoo was annoyed with how good he looked doing that. He suddenly felt extremely self conscious of his room even though he knew he shouldn't have been. His room was fine, maybe not the tidiest, but fine. Just because this rich airhead was here doesn't mean he had to feel bad about his personal space, right?_ _ _ _

____He looked at Jongin before rolling his eyes and deciding he might as well let him see the room since he'd be staying in it for the next few months anyway._ _ _ _

____Jongin was floored to say the least._ _ _ _

____"There's no way I can do this.... no way." He muttered to himself as his eyes scanned the room. The trash bin in the corner was overflowing, bags of chips peeking out from under a very small wrinkled bed. Jongin counted 12 empty water bottles and a single sock on the desk._ _ _ _

____It looks like your average college film student's room too, with posters of Kyungsoo's favorite movies like La La Land plastered on the walls. There was a bookcase with plenty books and row after row of dvds and on the top a place for his filming cameras and equipment. In all honesty, it wasn't the awful room decor itself that put Jongin off, but the size of the room._ _ _ _

____"How am I supposed to fit all my stuff in here?" He asked taking a step inside. Kyungsoo shrugged._ _ _ _

____"We always have extra storage in the garage."_ _ _ _

____Jongin ignored that as Kyungsoo took a seat on his bed and flicked a Doritos chip off his cover. He stood in front of what he assumed to be the closet and before Kyungsoo could warn him about opening it piles of laundry and whatever else was on the floor before spilled out._ _ _ _

____"Like I said, there's room in the garage." Kyungsoo smiled cheesily. Jongin took a deep breath and shook the laundry off of his foot before wandering around the rest of the room._ _ _ _

____"Don't go near that!" Kyungsoo immediately shot to his feet and stood in front of his nest the second Jongin took a step towards it. Jongin put his hands up and backed away a little._ _ _ _

____"It's okay. I won't touch it. I promise." He reassured gently and after a few seconds Kyungsoo nodded now slightly embarrassed over his reaction, but no one but him was allowed to touch his nest, not even his own mom had been able to for years._ _ _ _

____Jongin went to school with mostly alphas, but that didn't mean he didn't have to learn about omegas and their habits. It was his first time seeing a nest in person. It looked comfortable and inviting with more colorful pillows, blankets, and an occasional worn out looking plushie than on the actual bed. But Jongin knew the nest wasn't to be fucked with and moved onto the bathroom._ _ _ _

____He wished he hadn't moved onto the bathroom because that was worse than the rest of the room._ _ _ _

____"Where will I be sleeping? Like are we supposed to share the bed?" he asked curiously._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo almost laughed. There was no way in hell he was sharing his bed with Jongin. He didn't think his parents really thought it through that the Kim's son would be an alpha sharing a room with their own omega son, but he sure had given it thought and if the Kims stayed longer than the planned few months things would get a little more complicated for both parties._ _ _ _

____"I'm not sharing my bed with a muffin thief. My moms got an air mattress you can probably use and some blankets."_ _ _ _

____Jongin wanted to march right to his parents and demand to go back home because this arrangement just wasn't going to work. He wanted to go back to Korea the second he boarded the plane, but remembered the talk his parents had with him about this entire situation._ _ _ _

____He knew it wasn't easy on them either so he couldn't be more of a burden and stress to them. They were sacrificing a lot so he'd just have to suck this up and live as a commoner with a snappy omega roommate for just a few months then he could be back home to Korea with all his friends and pretend this never happened._ _ _ _

____"We can share the bed. I don't bite." Jongin smiled, "Most times. Top and tail works for me. I refuse to sleep on your floor."_ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo was beginning to grow even more annoyed if possible. Who did this guy think he was making rules all of a sudden for his space? Before he could say anything, Jongin lifted a hand for a proposition._ _ _ _

____"Top and tail and I'll never bother you or your muffins again at breakfast."_ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo glared before sighing and leaning back in his bed._ _ _ _

____".....I'm listening."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the first chapter and the Kudos! They kinda give me confidence if that makes sense. 
> 
> I think im going to try to update every Wednesday! If an update will be late I will let you know!
> 
> Thanks again <3


	3. Chapter 3

"First my room, and then my muffin and then my bed! The nerve of it all! It's like my parents are punishing me, as if I wasn't punished enough with Jin!"

Kyungsoo had been ranting to his friends at their editing tables for a little over an hour since film club began. Their recording for the club's short romance drama _Endless Summers _was finished and all that was left was the editing, which happened to be a group effort. His friends, Chanyeol, Yixing, and Baekhyun listened intently as Kyungsoo explained the details of his new guest arrival and his new roommate, Jongin.__

__"Soo, you don't even really know him yet. Why don't you give him a chance?" Yixing suggested gently. Kyungsoo pouted at him._ _

__"I gave him a chance and he ate my food!"_ _

__"He sounds kind of cool and funny to me. I also need to see their car in person and you've mentioned he was good looking twice." Baekhyun added._ _

__"I never said that!" Kyungsoo protested. All the boys at his table disagreed aloud in unison._ _

__"Okay, okay he's good looking, but that doesn't matter because he's irritating and thought my room was a closet."_ _

__"A closet?" Chanyeol asked puzzled._ _

__"Yes, because he's filthy rich and the filthy rich have rooms for closets instead of normal closets."_ _

__"I wanna see a room closet!"_ _

__"Me too!"_ _

__"Room closet! Room closet!" They chanted._ _

__"Can we please stay on track." Kyungsoo begged. Baekhyun laughed and stood up from his seat to take a fighting stance._ _

__"Don't worry about him. If he gives you too much trouble you have friends that'll kick his ass right into shape!" He said making punching motions in the air with his fist._ _

__"Oh please sit down, you wouldn't hurt a mouse." Chanyeol commented._ _

__"Not unless that mouse hurt you." Baekhyun replied with a wink in Chanyeol's direction before taking his seat. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes when Chanyeol blushed and quickly focused his attention back to his laptop. It was so obvious to the world that the omega had a thing for their alpha friend. Well, the entire world seemed to know except for Baekhyun himself, who Kyungsoo swore had to be the most oblivious person on the planet sometimes._ _

__He groaned and planted his face on the cool surface of the table. In the last couple hours he had gotten absolutely nothing done. His mind was so preoccupied with this new situation at home and he hated it. He hated not being able to contribute anything._ _

__"Why don't you go home and get some rest? The guys and I got this for the rest of the night." Chanyeol insisted. "Clubs basically over anyway, there's only half an hour left."_ _

__He felt a bit guilty, but Kyungsoo knew he wouldn't be of any use if his head wasn't clear so he nodded and packed his things up._ _

__"Do you need a ride home?" Yixing offered, but Kyungsoo shook his head._ _

__"I can walk, but thank you."_ _

__A ride wouldn't have sucked even though Kyungsoo lived only a couple miles from the college. He usually drove his parents car, but today his mom needed it for some errands. He could've asked her to pick him up, but with guest to entertain he decided against it. Besides, walking was longer and he didn't even really want to go home yet._ _

__"I'll see you guys Monday." He said as he waved and headed off._ _

__It was early October and just starting to get a bit chilly since fall had already arrived. The leaves had started to color the sidewalks with pretty browns, oranges, and yellows instead of the branches. Kyungsoo appreciated the warm hoodie he had on since the weather had dropped significantly from earlier._ _

__He hummed to himself as he walked the path and thought about what Yixing had said earlier, about giving Jongin a try. Maybe he had been hasty to dislike him? He hasn't been here for more than a few hours. Maybe he was a cool guy who just needed to learn some muffin boundaries._ _

__Kyungsoo thought back to the conversation he and Jongin had about the sleeping arrangements and it wasn't the worst thing. Top and tail would have to do because Jongin refused to sleep on the floor or on an air mattress because they would "ruin his back."_ _

__Kyungsoo didn't see the big deal he had slept on floors lots of times when he stayed over at Baekhyun's because his best friend was a snorer and cuddler. During the summer he opted for some blankets and pillows on the floor instead of the heat stroke he'd get from sharing a bed with Baekhyun. The winters were different though. So it wasn't like he'd never shared a bed before._ _

__Maybe he'd be able to make this work if he tried to maneuver around the awkwardness of it all. Kyungsoo knew he wasn't the most social of people when it came to anyone but his immediate friends and family. He wasn't like Jin who was the opposite of him. She was an open and talkative book to about anything that moved._ _

__Even his current friends took some time for him to get used to. Baekhyun had been a childhood friend of his since elementary school, but he had met Yixing and Chanyeol during his first semester of college. It wasn't that he even actively sought people out to be friends with him, but they just became his friends and refused to leave his side. He was grateful for that though because they were pretty cool guys. He was always just surprised when anyone wanted to be around him._ _

__Kyungsoo rounded the corner for his house and took a deep breath. Having a roommate all of a sudden was a bit overwhelming. Not only that, but it didn't seem like he and Jongin were from the same universe let alone planet. His lifestyle and the way he had probably grown up was so different from his own. Kyungsoo sighed. He would try to make it work, but only if Jongin did too._ _

__He entered the house and was greeted by his sister watching an episode rerun of Dateline in the living room. Kyungsoo had always been convinced she watched those crime shows for tips, but he'd keep that information to himself for now._ _

__"Hey, where's mom and dad?" He asked._ _

__"Moms helping Mrs. Kim set up her room and dad went somewhere with Mr.Kim. Mom said dinners in the fridge if you wanted any." She replied._ _

__Kyungsoo hesitated. "What about Jongin?"_ _

__Jin's eyes twinkled a bit as she let out a dreamy sigh._ _

__"Prince charming is upstairs. I think he went to bed, y'know, for beauty sleep and all."_ _

__Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at her. "It's only eight?" He thought aloud when he glanced at his watch._ _

__"Well not everyone has the demonic energy to stay up till 4am like you do." Jin commented snidely._ _

__Kyungsoo scowled, but ignored her and made his way to the kitchen to heat up dinner which he was beyond excited to see was one of his favorites, a bowl of spicy pork bulgogi and white rice. He finished it a bit too quickly and washed it down with some lemonade before cleaning up and heading to his room._ _

__His door was open a crack, but the lights were off. If Jongin was sleeping he'd be careful not to wake him. He tried to open the door quietly, but Kyungsoo thought the slower he tried to do it the more creeking the damn thing made. He slipped inside and shut his door, but before he could take even two steps in the dark Kyungsoo foot hit something and he went tumbling to the ground _hard. _____

____"You honestly couldn't be any louder right now." Jongin grumbled while sitting up in bed._ _ _ _

____He turned on the lamp that was beside the bed, illuminating the room. Kyungsoo glared at him before standing up and looking around to see what the hell he had even fallen over and realized it was one of Jongin's 800 designer suitcases that had now taken over most of the square footage in his room._ _ _ _

____"I'm fine thanks for asking." Kyungsoo snapped as got up, feeling Jongin's eyes on him. He didn't say anything else as he quickly slid his backpack off and grabbed some pajamas before heading to the bathroom. He suddenly had forgotten what he had thought about on his way back home. He didn't want to deal with Jongin, he just wanted to take a shower, play some games, and sleep._ _ _ _

____Jongin was tired and hoping his roommate would just hurry up and get to bed, or better yet be so sick of him that he'd choose the couch instead. Jongin could try to intimidate him for the entire bed, even alpha command it, but he didn't want to be a complete asshole. Besides, Kyungsoo didn't seem like the type to really back down and to Jongin it was kind of funny. An omega with an attitude and submission issues, that's how Kyungsoo came off._ _ _ _

____He was sore from the entire day at the airport, having to talk to so many people, and having to carry so many of his own bags. Not only that, but the time changes were really screwing him over. His body needed rest even though he thought it was going to be impossible to sleep on such a flimsy bed. He already missed his own._ _ _ _

____He also missed his dogs. Seeing the host's dogs reminded him of his dogs Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah. The ones he had to leave to his grandparents care back in Korea. Leaving them was probably the hardest part of this entire trip. In all, Jongin was just ready for this day to be over._ _ _ _

____Throughout the day he had been texting his friends Sehun and Jongdae from back home and updating them on everything happening. They themselves couldn't believe the entire ordeal and wondered just like Jongin when he'd be home._ _ _ _

____"How many hair products does one person NEED?" Kyungsoo yelled from the bathroom before slamming the door shut. He is currently looking at the sink counter top in complete disbelief. There had to be at least 14 bottles of just hairspray alone with names that he couldn't even begin to pronounce. Not an inch on the left side of his counter wasn't covered by Jongin's things._ _ _ _

____On the right side where Jongin had moved his stuff, was a face wash, toothbrush, toothpaste, and the case for his glasses were placed neatly in a row. The contrast was unbelievable. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes for the seemingly 50th time today._ _ _ _

____He groaned and took a quick hot shower and brushed his teeth before slipping on his pajama bottoms with a matching top that had dogs all over it. Kyungsoo wondered if Jongin would think it lame, but then asked himself why he cared what Jongin thought._ _ _ _

____He made his way out of the bathroom and saw Jongin out of bed moving a few suitcases around. He sniffed, picking up on Jongin's smell again, jasmine and honey. It wasn't until then that Kyungsoo also noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He stared at Jongin's smooth muscular back and biceps flex as he lifted another suitcase handle with ease to move it closer to the wall._ _ _ _

____Jongin turned to face him and Kyungsoo felt frozen. _'He is so...built' _Kyungsoo thought. His eyes widened as they trailed down Jongin's abs and to the low hanging waistband of his gray sweat pants and boxers. Kyungsoo hadn't noticed before but his hair was a little damp because must've taken a shower earlier. It made him even hotter if that was possible. _How is anyone allowed to look like that? _______ _ _

________"Are you okay?" Jongin asked. Kyungsoo immediately ripped his eyes away as his face began to heat up like a furnace. He nodded quickly as Jongin tried not to smile at his embarrassment when he realized Soo had been checking him out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Does this make you uncomfortable? Would you like me to put on a shirt?" He asked. Kyungsoo hesitated, still not being able to look the alpha in the eye. He nodded quickly before walking up and grabbing his Nintendo off the dresser near Jongin was and clambering onto the bed and under the covers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin chuckled to himself before finding the suitcase with most of his t-shirts and pulling a plain black one over his head. He thought of how funny it was that Kyungsoo could go from being so loud to speechless is such little time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is this better?" Jongin asked with a tiny smirk on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo hesitantly peeked out from under the covers to look, cheeks still tinted red and gave Jongin a thumbs up before going back under the covers and trying his hardest to wipe the images of Jongin out of his mind. He wanted to slap the smirk right off his face into next week. As long as he had his Nintendo it was fine, he could stay here and live the rest of his life under these blankets to never have to face Jongin again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin thankfully said nothing else before getting into bed. Just as they had agreed they were sleeping top and tail. Kyungsoo's head was at the foot of the bed and Jongins' was at the top. Although Jongin saw the queen bed as a little small it fit both of them well. Jongin also had his own blanket that Mrs. Doh had given him earlier when she advised him that "Soo likes to hoard blankets. Don't let him bully you into giving him yours." He wrapped himself up in those, slipped on his silk sleep eyemask and tried his best to fall asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At the same time, Kyungsoo turned his Nintendo on and began tapping away where he had left off with Animal Crossings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a couple minutes Jongin huffed in annoyance. "Could you turn that down?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo mimicked Jongin even though he couldn't see him under the covers and lowered the volume. A few moments later he heard Jongin's patterned breathing so he finally brought his head over the covers to breathe properly because it was hot as hell under them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo continued his game until his eyes started to ache just a bit from the brightness of the screen. He shut it off and removed his glasses. He went to place them on his nightstand, but forgot he was at the bottom of the bed. He listened as they dropped right to the ground and bit his lip to keep from yelling out in frustration. It was only 12 am, but he was feeling so worn out from everything today. All the socializing, and club, and now dealing with Jongin has left him stressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He thought about nesting and resting there to feel better. It's what he usually did when he was stressed or not in a good place, but he sighed in frustration realizing it would probably wake Jongin up. He had also never nested in front of anyone but his parents before and he wasn't about to start now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So he shut his eyes and tried his best to relax where he was. He'd never admit it out loud, but Jongin's smell was kind of calming and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments! It's always cool seeing what you guys have to say! 
> 
> What are your thoughts so far on Jongin and Kyungsoo? Do you think they'll be able to stand each other for long?
> 
> The next update will probably be Wednesday! Thank you for your patience <3


	4. Chapter 4

When Jongin woke up that morning he shivered feeling unusually cold. With his eyes still shut he went to lift his blanket higher only to grasp at nothing but thin air and that's when he opened them in confusion. He quickly realized who the thief of his blanket was.

Kyungsoo was wrapped up in not only his own blanket, but the one Mrs. Doh had given Jongin last night. Somehow during his sleep Kyungsoo managed to wrap the blankets around himself to provide the ultimate warm cocoon. Maybe it was nesting instincts or he was just cold, but Jongin couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed after one look at Kyungsoo's content expression.

He checked the small digital Pokémon clock Kyungsoo had on his nightstand and blinked.

7:40 am

He swore he was never going to get used to the time differences here, but figured that he might as well get up.

He got out of bed carefully to not wake Kyungsoo up and then gave his back a much needed twist to crack. He grabbed his towel and a change of clothes to head to the shower, but noticed Kyungsoo's glasses on the ground. He picked them up and placed them beside him so he could find them once he woke up.

Jongin wasn't really used to getting dressed in the bathroom. It felt odd to him, but he figured he'd save Kyungsoo the embarrassment of seeing him without clothes again since the poor omega looked like his soul evaporated when he had seen Jongin shirtless.

He smiled. It was nice to see that he could pull a reaction like that out of Kyungsoo because he hadn't even tried. Jongin was very much used to people swooning over him wherever he went. People either wish they were him or could be with him and he was well aware. Not that it meant everything to him, but he definitely didn't mind it.

Jongin combed his hair back, buttoned up his shirt and decided to use his glasses today instead of contacts to finish his look.

When he walked out of the shower he was surprised to see Kyungsoo still wrapped up like a burrito in his bed even after the noise of the shower and Jongin maybe dropping a couple cans of hair spray. He put his shoes on and headed to his parent's room down the hall.

While making his way down the corridor Jongin observed all the photos on the wall of the host family. The pictures included school photos, family portraits, and even vacation pictures of them at the beach. There was one that made him pause and smile. It was a picture of a young Kyungsoo making a pained face as a tiny beach crab dangled from his fingers with its pinchers.

The house was filled with photos like this of the family. In Jongin's home there were photos, but only a few family ones since he and his parents didn't really spend much time together. They were almost always busy with work since they both ran their business together. Jongin spent more time with the housekeepers than he did his parents, but he didn't always mind. The housekeepers were nice and he sort of missed them. After a while he had learned to get over it and move on.

He was about to knock on his parents door, but he heard laughter downstairs accompanied by the sounds of pots and pans and the smell of western breakfast being made. He made his way into the kitchen to see his mother and Mrs. Doh in the middle of conversation. The two family dogs ran up to him, both running circles around his feet until he happily petted them.

"Good morning, Jongin!" Mrs. Doh welcomed warmly.

"Hi sweetie." His mother greeted.

He smiled and returned the greetings to both before taking a seat next to his mother at the table.

"How did you sleep last night, love?" Mrs. Kim asked.

He lied. "I slept well, thank you."

He didn't want to be any trouble. Sure, the mattress had obliterated his spine, but he would live. Besides sharing a bed hadn't been all that horrible.

"Did Kyungsoo give you a hard time? I can talk to him if he does." Mrs. Doh said, waving a spatula around as she worked on pancakes. Jongin at that moment couldn't help but notice how much Kyungsoo looked like her. The resemblance was very prominent.

He chuckled lightly. "No he didn't, but he does love blankets very much like you mentioned." He joked.

Mrs. Doh smiled. "He's impossible when it comes to that sometimes. You'll have to tuck yourself in tightly so he isn't able to steal them while you sleep."

"I'll remember that. Thank you, Mrs. Doh."

"Maria is okay, remember. You all are practically family now. We're sure going to have to live like one." She said kindly.

Jongin nodded. "Thank you, Maria."

"Where's dad?" He asked curiously.

"Mr. Doh kindly lent him his office before he left for work and he's there going through some things for work. I'm not sure when he will be out. Do you need to speak to him?"

Jongin quickly shook his head. He didn't want to bother his father if he was busy.

"No, just wondering." He answered.

Before continuing on with her conversation with his mom, Maria placed a plate full of pancakes onto a table of many breakfast foods.

"Go ahead and dig in." She said passing them all a plate. "Jongin, there was one muffin left in the oven after breakfast yesterday and you seemed to like them so I saved it for you."

Oh the muffins. Jongin smiled and thanked her before grabbing it to set aside on a plate. He reached for the pancake and syrup to have instead at that moment. Maria's cooking was great. His mother was a great cook as well, but she wasn't one to cook as much because they usually had people to do that.

As Jongin finished his pancake, Kyungsoo came stumbling into the kitchen. He was still in his doggy pajamas as he greeted everyone and took a seat at the table across from Jongin just like yesterday.

He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and yawned. His fluffy hair was sticking up in every possible direction and Jongin resisted the urge to reach over and pinch his puffy cheeks. He looked really cute. Jongin was a sucker for cute things.

Kyungsoo blushed when he noticed Jongin looking and remembered the embarrassment he felt when he woke up with both blankets around him, realizing he had robbed Jongin last night. Kyungsoo didn't even want to look at him. Every time he seemed to look at the young alpha he looked even better than before and it was annoying.

Kyungsoo tried but couldn't ignore how well Jongin was dressed and how good he seemed to look in glasses. He definitely wasn't wearing them yesterday when they met.

He would just once again try to ignore Jongin. He eyed all the food on the table lovingly and resisted the urge to sing for joy right then and there. But of course his happiness was short lived when he realized Jongin once again held the last muffin captive. _I thought we had a deal? _Kyungsoo thought and pouted.__

__Jongin, seeming to have read his mind, flashed the frowning boy an innocent smile before sliding the blueberry muffin in his direction._ _

__Kyungsoo looked at it in surprise waiting for Jongin to take it back. It took him raising an eyebrow and gesturing for Kyungsoo to take the muffin for him to pick it up and take a bite._ _

__Jongin was debating keeping the muffin because Kyungsoo's pouting with his heart shaped lips was possibly cutest thing he had ever witnessed. But after seeing him take a bite of the muffin he could've swore Kyungsoo looked like he had seen angels and Jongin decided he liked that look even more than the pouting._ _

__Jongin laughed aloud. It was endearing to see how much Kyungsoo liked food. He watched with an amused smile as his roommate finished the muffin while practically dancing in his seat._ _

__When kyungsoo had finished eating the rest of his breakfast, he stood up and grabbed everyone's empty plates, including Jongins to take to the sink._ _

__"You know what? I think Jongin can help you with those Kyungsoo." Mrs. Kim said, handing Jongin a cup._ _

__"I can?" He asked._ _

__Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin and shrugged. He doubt Jongin had ever washed a dish in his entire life. He wasn't far off._ _

__"Yes, you can." His mother said nudging Jongin out of his seat._ _

__"You can just rinse and dry. The dishwasher is kind of full right now." Kyungsoo instructed as Jongin stood beside him at the sink. Kyungsoo tried his best to ignore the awkwardness. He was fine with doing dishes by himself but if Jongin's mother wanted him to help then it's not like he could say no. It wasn't a big deal._ _

__Jongin rolled his sleeves up and watched as Kyungsoo filled one part of the sink with warm soapy water and let the faucet run in the other sink before he began scrubbing. When he handed Jongin the first plate, Jongin rinsed it off under a stream of water, but unsure what to do with it next, placed the dripping wet dish on the counter._ _

__"No wait, you have to dry it." Kyungsoo said taking the plate to wipe it off with one of the dishcloths and placed it on the drying rack._ _

__"Like that. Do you want me to show you again?" He asked looking up at Jongin._ _

__"I think I got it." Jongin said, nodding. He was almost embarrassed, but washing dishes was something he really had only done a few times in his life. Kyungsoo didn't seem to be laughing though and that was probably the only reason Jongin was still standing there._ _

__Kyungsoo nodded back and continued to wash. Jongin had now successfully rinsed and dried all of the cups and dishes that Kyungsoo handed him, but then came the real challenge._ _

__Spoons._ _

__The first spoon Jongin rinsed had sink water splashing up on him like a tsunami. Jongin dropped the spoon into the sink and let out a squeal he wasn't proud of._ _

__The entire kitchen erupted into laughter and Kyungsoo doubled over sink. Jongin grumbled as he noticed his shirt was now soaked._ _

__"Aish, It's not funny." Jongin pouted while trying to air out his shirt. He glared at his mother who was laughing the loudest, making her laugh even more.  
Jongin sighed and returned to the sink. He had made up his mind. Washing dishes was dreadful._ _

__"I can finish up. You should probably go change." Kyungsoo said, trying to suppress a grin. Jongin didn't even argue with that as he left the kitchen._ _

__When finally upstairs he switched his shirt out before flopping onto the bed in despair._ _

__"Are you done being dramatic?" Kyungsoo asked as he came into the room._ _

__"I wasn't dramatic." Jongin scowled at him. "It just caught me by surprise is all."_ _

__Kyungsoo smiled. "Mmhm. Dramatic."_ _

__Jongin watched as he grabbed some clothes and a towel before heading to the showers. When he came out a few minutes later he took a seat on the ground in front of his tv and PlayStation controllers to start his last game up again, which was The Last Of Us. Kyungsoo didn't know if it was rude or not to not ask Jongin to play so he offered him a controller which Jongin declined._ _

__"I need to unpack."_ _

__Kyungsoo glanced at the bathroom door and then at Jongin remembering all of his hairspray and products he had unloaded. He just knew his entire space was just going to be transferred into Jongin's hotel room._ _

__"Knock yourself out." He said before returning to his game. He tried not to pay attention to Jongin as he began shuffling stuff around in his closet. Jongin opened his first suitcase and started unpacking his most used clothes and hanging them up on the side of the closest he had claimed for himself._ _

__Kyungsoo didn't really have that many clothes in the closet. In fact he had one jacket hanging up, but all of his other clothes were piled onto the floor._ _

__"Would you mind if I used your entire closet? I'm not sure if you use this for clothes or just laundry and trash bin."_ _

__Kyungsoo paused his game and narrowed his eyes and Jongin's little comment. "I use the drawers for most of my clothes so go ahead."_ _

__Jongin seemed content with that response as he shoved Kyungsoo's clothes that were on the ground out to the middle of the room. Kyungsoo internally groaned realizing now that his mess was out of the closet he would have to deal with it. He paused the game as he turned his attention to sorting out his piles of clothing and putting everything in the correct spots as Jongin worked on the closet._ _

__What should've taken him only a few minutes ended up with him spending hours helping Jongin to unpack most of his clothes. The sheer amount of articles Jongin owned baffled Kyungsoo._ _

__"This still has a price tag on it." Kyungsoo said pulling out an Armani jacket from one of the suitcases they were emptying and nearly choking when he read the price. The entire suitcase and everything in it was probably the amount of Kyungsoo's yearly tuition._ _

__"You can leave those in there, I think I've run out of space." Jongin said, tilting his head as analyzed the closet. Kyungsoo had never seen it so full in his entire life._ _

__"I'm just going to put the rest of the suitcases at the bottom near the shoes." Jongin said._ _

__Kyungsoo also had never seen that many shoes before. He wasn't even sure if Jin owned that many pair of shoes. In all, he and Jongin had emptied out three of his suitcases and Kyungsoo was kind enough to lend him a few empty drawers he wasn't using._ _

__His other two suitcases and a duffel bag Jongin said was filled with his dance supplies, were stuffed into the corner of Kyungsoo's closet and the empty suitcases were placed in the guest room where his parents stayed because their closet was a lot bigger than Jongin's._ _

__When they were finally finished unpacking and Jongin was satisfied, Kyungsoo lay sprawled out on the floor. As interesting as that had all been, who knew unpacking 700 pieces of clothing could be so exhausting._ _

__"Who's the dramatic one now." Jongin joked and Kyungsoo laughed. "Still you."_ _

__It was already afternoon by the time they had finished everything so Kyungsoo silently went back to his game and Jongin kept himself preoccupied with texting his friends about his accomplishments in unpacking._ _

__"What do you guys do on days like these?" He asked. Usually Sundays back home were spent practicing dance but since dance right now wasn't something he had figured out with his parents he wasn't able to continue yet. His father had promised once things had settled Jongin would be able to continue his dancing in America and he couldn't wait._ _

__"Well, nothing really. It's a pretty chill day. I have some editing to do later, but that's all. Tonight is game night so we have that to look forward to."_ _

__"Game night?" Jongin asked, watching Kyungsoo fight off zombie after zombie in the game._ _

__"Yea like family night. We play board games and stuff, sometimes we watch a movie together. We play anything, except Uno because Uno ruins lives and relationships."_ _

__Jongin couldn't recall ever hearing about Uno or game night in general. It was something unheard of in his home, but it sounded kind of fun._ _

__"What is Uno?"_ _

__Kyungsoo paused his game again. Shock evident on his face._ _

__"I guess tonight we'll have to pull it out and teach you, but I'm warning you now that when I play Uno I play to obliterate."_ _

__Jongin caught the competitive spark in Kyungsoo's tone and laughed. He already loved competition, but he loved it from this bold omega even more._ _

__"Once I get the game down I'm sure I'll be able to handle you. I don't think you'll stand a chance." He responded._ _

__Kyungsoo scoffed at his confidence. Of course he would believe he would win. "Wanna bet?"_ _

__"Absolutely."_ _

__He looked to the side deep in thought._ _

__"If I win you have to use the air mattress and I get my bed back." Kyungsoo said with a smile._ _

__Jongin laughed. Oh, that definitely wasn't happening._ _

__"Okay. If I win.... you have to address me as alpha, and only alpha."_ _

__Kyungsoo scrunched his nose in distaste. There's no way he would go around calling Jongin 'alpha' no freaking way. It would be mortifying._ _

__"Fine. It's a bet then." Kyungsoo said, extending his hand in excitement. Jongin hopped off the bed and shook it._ _

__This time around, family game night was going to be an interesting night._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't messy haha I had such a busy work week, but didn't want to update late! 
> 
> Who do you think will win the game?


	5. Chapter 5

When it came time for family game night, Kyungsoo was elated. He quickly devoured his dinner, earning odd looks from Jin and his family, and some smiles from Jongin who could practically see the excitement bouncing off of him.

When he was finished Kyungsoo excused himself from the table and headed straight to the living room to wait for everyone else, who he swore were eating as slow as snails on purpose.

He was finally going to get his entire bed back. Soon he'd be able to sprawl out and not have Jongin's foot in his face when he woke up the next morning. They had really only spent one night and a morning together, but for Kyungsoo it was more than enough. This bet was surely his way out. 

All he had to do was win two out of three rounds of Uno against Jongin, who still needed to be taught how to even play the game. Kyungsoo found comfort in his own confidence and wondered if this was how alphas always felt.

Soon enough the rest of the family joined him in the living room. Mr. Doh began explaining to the Kim's the ways of their family game night. They looked slightly confused, but agreed to be apart of the night for a little while.

As the adults and Jongin took a seat on the couch, Jin and Kyungsoo headed over to the coat closet that held all the board and card games. Jin went for the Jenga game and Monopoly as Kyungsoo grabbed a single pack of Uno cards that had been collecting dust in the closet for some time.

"I thought Uno was banned?" Jin asked, giving her brother a puzzled look.

"Said who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Said you two months ago when you lost, threw a hissy fit, and banned it."

Oh.

Kyungsoo remembered exactly what she was talking about, but hissy fit was a stretch. He had been playing Uno with his family during a regular game night, but after his fourth loss in a row he gave up.

He could've blamed it on the flu he was trying to fight off that month and how it had left him partially delusional that entire night, but losing four games in a row was too much for the self declared Uno king to bare.

That day Kyungsoo locked himself in his bedroom for hours and proclaimed the game banned at dinner.

"It wasn't a hissy fit." He grumbled. Jin gave him and 'oh really' look. "I'm unbanning it and I'm going to teach Jongin."

His sister burst into laughter. "Teach him? Teach him what exactly? How to cry over a card game?"

Before Kyungsoo could throw the pack of Uno cards at her head, she called out to their mom and ran back into the living. Kyungsoo took a deep breath before making his way back as well and taking a seat on carpet and at the coffee table with Jin.

Both of his parents gave him a look of surprise when he placed the cards down, but neither of them questioned it.

For the first couple of hours they all played a few rounds of Jenga and Monopoly since Jin had begged to go first. The Kim's and Jongin really seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Mr. Kim, the most business-like and serious man Kyungsoo had ever met, seemed to loosen up a little into the night. Their presence didn't make everything as awkward as Kyungsoo thought it was going to be at first.

After the last round of Monopoly it was finally time for Uno. The parents all stood up, proclaiming it was time for them to head to bed.

"Don't stay up too late, there's school tomorrow! You too Jongin. Sleep well!" Maria said, leaning into kiss them all on the top of the head. Kyungsoo grumbled at his turn because it wasn't 'cool' but let his mom do it anyway and wished her a good night.

"Alright, Uno! Who wants to play!" Kyungsoo asked excitedly. Jin ignored him and continued packing up the Jenga blocks and monopoly money. She wasn't getting dragged into a repeat of a few months ago.

"I guess it's just you and me then." Jongin said, sending Kyungsoo a smile. He found his way off the couch and onto the floor and coffee table where the siblings were.

"I guess so." Kyungsoo replied, clearing his throat and pulling the cards out of the pack. He tried to explain the game to the best of his ability to Jongin. He wasn't sure if he was doing okay, but Jongin nodded here and there so Kyungsoo took that as a good sign.

"The goal is to get rid of your deck. If you're left with one card first you yell out Uno and then you win!"

Jongin listened intently to Kyungsoo's explanations, but found himself getting distracted by how serious his face had become when he tried teaching him the gist of the game. In a way Jongin thought it was really cute.

After a quick practice round with Jin for demonstration, Jongin pretty much understood how to play and how everything worked. It wasn't too difficult. Most of the game came down to chance with the cards you were dealt and also the cards in the pile. Jin shuffled the cards a few times before passing them out face down. Seven cards were for Jongin and seven for Kyungsoo. She would be the mediator.

Jin put down the first card from the pile and Kyungsoo began the game with his deck.

"Are you nervous?" Jongin asked as he placed a card down. He was down to four in his hands and Kyungsoo down to three.

"Nerves are for the ones afraid to lose." Kyungsoo stated before placing down a +4 card onto the pile. "And i'm not afraid."

Jongin laughed at such a brazen comment and picked up four new cards from the pile. He definitely was not winning this round, but he would try harder the next round.

They went back and forth for some time and Jongin was having a lot more fun than he thought he would've. His only distraction from the entire night was Kyungsoo and often he found himself glancing over at him from time to time. He paid more attention to him than his own deck and maybe that's why he was losing so horribly this first round. 

To Jongin, Kyungsoo always looked so concentrated when engaging in a game. His bushy brows furrowed and his lips pressed together when he seemed to be in deep thought. He'd adjust his glasses every so often by pushing them up at the bridge and would bring the cards right up to his face to see.

"Are you nervous?" Kyungsoo asked from behind his deck. Jongin chuckled at his confidence and shook his head.

"Well, you should be because Uno!" He said, placing down one of his last two cards. Jongin sighed in defeat, but losing wasn't as bad as he thought. The way Kyungsoo's face lit up after winning and how he did a little victory dance where he sat made Jongin struggle to be upset. Kyungsoo was a completely sore winner, but Jongin found it more hilarious than anything.

"Round one to Kyungsoo." Jin announces.

Jongin nodded and tried his best to concentrate more on the game instead of Kyungsoo for the next round when it began.

By the end of the second round, Kyungsoo's normally unreadable poker face had started to crack under frustration when Jin called out the winner.

"Round two to Jongin! That was super amazing!" Jin cheered. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. She would never quit.

He tried to shove his nerves down his throat and live by his own words. Nerves were for those who were afraid to lose and he needed to win this round. He needed to win this or he'd be ruined.

In round three, the atmosphere had completely shifted game night. Jin started paying complete attention to what was going on in the game. Her brother was an amazing Uno player, she could admit that, but Jongin was holding up pretty well. Actually, he was holding up incredibly.

It wasn't looking too hot for Kyungsoo who had made the mistake of underestimating how badly Jongin did not want to sleep on an air mattress.

"Uno." Jongin said, holding up his last and single card between his fingers. Jin looked over at her brother in disbelief. He had been taken down two rounds in a row by someone who had just learned how to play for the first time an hour ago.

"Uh....Round three goes to Jongin? Jongin wins the game....and I'm going to bed before he blows up," she muttered trying to contain laughter.

"Good night, Jongin! Good night, Uno amateur."

Kyungsoo didn't even bother snapping an insult back at her as she made her way past him and up the stairs. He couldn't believe it. He stared at the cards in his hands trying to analyze what he did wrong or what he could've done differently and if this was a joke. He wasn't even sick! How could he lose at a game he hardly ever loses to, to someone who just learned of its existence a hot minute ago?

He looked at Jongin who was watching him closely with a satisfied look on his face. Kyungsoo had never felt more agitated in his entire life. He cleared his throat and without a word, packed up the cards and put them away before heading upstairs to his room.

As soon as Kyungsoo entered his room he scrambled to find his pajamas and towel before rushing into the shower just as Jongin entered and shut the door.

Jongin chuckled in disbelief and shook his head. If Kyungsoo didn't think he would wait up for him then he had another thing coming. He took a seat on the bed and pulled out his phone to waste time watching dog videos and dance covers on YouTube.

Kyungsoo knew he was stalling the inevitable when he shampooed and conditioned his hair for the fifth time. His arms were starting to ache, but he remained in the shower until he noticed his fingers and other parts of his body beginning to prune. He swore he had to have frown a pair of gills by now. By the time he stepped out of the shower and spent another 20 minutes brushing his teeth at an agonizingly slow pace it had been two hours.

He poked his head out of the bathroom and sighed in defeat when he noticed Jongin wide awake on the bed with his phone in hand. He tried his best to ignore him, grabbing his Nintendo off his desk.

Kyungsoo watched Jongin suspiciously as he climbed into the bed and took the same spot as last time. Jongin hadn't said anything to him yet so Kyungsoo was hoping that maybe, by some miracle, he had forgotten about their deal. Kyungsoo pulled his covers up and over his head and immediately started up his Nintendo in the quietest setting available.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin called out. He ignored him and instead began some light fake snoring.

"Kyungsoo, I know you're not asleep. I can hear you pressing buttons on that thing."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and remained silent until Jongin's hand shot out and grabbed his covers, pulling them off of Kyungsoo in a flash. Kyungsoo shut his Nintendo and glared at Jongin with disdain.

"I think you owe me a congratulations and my reward for winning." Jongin said with too much attitude for Kyungsoo's liking. He glared at Jongin before reaching for his blankets only to have Jongin pull them further away. 

"I don't owe you anything, Jongin. It was just a game and besides it was probably cheated!" He snapped.

He watched as the smirk that was previously on Jongin's face vanish, as well as any remnants of anything remotely soft. Everything was replaced with a hardened look and dark eyes.

"You shook on it and we made a bet." He said, getting on the bed fully and throwing his phone to land on the floor without a care in the world.

"So are you really going to suggest that I'm a cheater. Is that really what you think of me?"

Kyungsoo hesitantly shook his head and tried to sit up more. He didn't want Jongin to think that he thought awful of him. He wanted to say that, but was still alarmed by his sudden change in demeanor. He had never seen anyone look at him like that, so intensely pissed off.

In one swift move, Jongin was in his face, pushing Kyungsoo back down to bed and straddling him at the waist so he couldn't get up. Jongin grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head easily with one hand. It was nothing rough, but enough to start making Kyungsoo angry and even a little more nervous.

"Get off!"

"I will when you answer my question.”

Kyungsoo's voice got caught in his throat at Jongin's tone. He was overcome by the sudden feeling to submit, to look away and apologize to Jongin and make everything better. He wasn't scared. For some reason he could tell that Jongin wasn't going to hurt him.

He shook his head fervently.

"No-no that's not what I said I don't think-." He started to explain.

"You know what I think?" Jongin interrupted. "I think you're going to keep up your end of the deal or I'm going to make rooming with me really, really difficult."

"Like you weren't doing that already." Kyungsoo retorted.

"I can make it so much worse, Kyungsoo. But all you have to do is say the word. Complete your end of the deal and it'll be fine."

Kyungsoo felt his heart beginning to race as he tried his best to shuffle away, but it was no use. Jongin was bigger, taller, and probably stronger and he wasn't going anywhere.

He was more annoyed with himself than he was with Jongin. Kyungsoo knew he was a smartass and quick witted, he knew how to stand up for himself and how to tell people to screw off so why couldn't he even speak in front of Jongin properly? Why was he so nervous? Why did Jongin look this good up close? Who looks this good up close?

He shook his head. Jongin wasn't going to get a single word out of him and definitely not that one. He knew he had made a bet but fuck the bet. 

Jongin rolled his eyes. First he managed to win the game fair and square and now Kyungsoo was backing out of his bet. He wouldn't even submit even after all of this. What kind of an omega? Jongin couldn't help but laugh. He had never met anyone like Kyungsoo before.

Kyungsoo looked up at him in confusion.

"What the hell is so funny?" He asked.

"You! You're too funny." Jongin answered clutching his stomach. Kyungsoo frowned and racked his brain trying to think of what he said that could've possibly warranted laughter at a moment like this.

"All you have to do is say it." Jongin said. "Then I'll let go and I won't bother you again for the rest of the night."

"Only for the rest of the night? How about the rest of my life?" Kyungsoo said, sarcastically. Jongin sighed, freeing Kyungsoo's hands to run his own through his hair.

"You're absolutely impossible." He sighed and thought aloud "How do I convince you?"

A few seconds later Kyungsoo watched as Jongins face had a lightbulb moment. If threats don't work and if Kyungsoo wouldn't submit then Jongin would just have to convince him some other way.

"I guess I'm sleeping right here tonight then."

"What?"

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a look of confusion before the air was nearly knocked out of him from Jongin plopping himself flush against his chest.

"I'm going to stay like this all night, right on top of you unless you say it!"

"So you plan to suffocate me?" Kyungsoo groaned under Jongin as his stomach did flips. Jongin shook his head and sniffed a little at the crook of Kyungsoos neck.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo whined at his closeness. 

"Nope, try again."

He had noticed Kyungsoo's smell a few times before now, but being this up close to him was another level. Jongin quite possibly loved the way he smelled.

"You smell very good." Jongin muttered softly over Kyungsoo's neck as he took in his scent again. Kyungsoo blushed harder than before and said nothing, not knowing how to react.

With Jongin this close Kyungsoo felt like his head was spinning. His jasmine and honey were also more prominent and intoxicating this close. His body heat was almost as comforting as any blanket or maybe even warmer. He held onto Jongin's shirt and found himself whimpering in satisfaction when he felt lips gently brush against his jawline. He held onto Jongin's shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing picked up pace.

The sensation of Jongin's soft skin against his was enough to have Kyungsoo forgetting where he even was. It wasn't until he felt Jongin's teeth lightly graze over his neck that he began feeling a tightness start to form in the crotch area of his pajamas. His hands went to Jongin's arms to grip.

"Jongin I- I have to use the bathroom right now." He stammered. Jongin hummed and brought his lips closer to Kyungsoos ear, feeling emboldened by the omega's response to him.

"I know."

Kyungsoo wanted to choke. He wanted the floor to either swallow him up or to spontaneously combust if Jongin was telling the truth, but Kyungsoo himself knew that his pajamas bottoms did nothing to hide the hard on that was forming in his boxers and Jongin felt it all.

"Just say it and I'll let you go." Jongin said.

Kyungsoo's body felt like it was on fire. The pure embarrassment he was feeling made him forget whatever he had been feeling a moment ago when he was lost in Jongin's scent. He didn't even remember when it had escalated to all of this, but he knew he had to visit the bathroom immediately.

When Kyungsoo felt Jongin run his tongue over his collarbone he felt himself cave completely.

Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut.

"Alpha, please." He almost whined "..please move."

Jongin nearly thought he imagined it. The way it sounded coming from Kyungsoo and the way it made his own lungs practically collapse caught him by surprise. Jongin felt an uncharacteristic blush bloom over his face. All he had planned was to embarrass Kyungsoo a little, but now that he felt like his brain was about to short circuit just because the smaller he had called him alpha.

"Like now." Kyungsoo begged.

"Oh. Oh yea sorry." Jongin said, removing himself from Kyungsoo. As soon as he did Kyungsoo jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is coming to you on a Thursday! I know I'm a little late so my apologies <3  
> This was such a rough write for me and I'm a little insecure about it. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Sorry for any huge grammatical errors. Not only do I suck at grammar, but I edited this at 2am ndnd.


	6. Chapter 6

Since moving in with the Kim family Jongin has had to learn a lot of things that differed from his lifestyle back at home. One of those things being that when you live in a house with no maids you _are_ the maid, especially when rooming with someone like Kyungsoo who seemed to think any open area on the floor was a prefect spot to pile his laundry.

Jongin has had to learn chores he's never done a day in his life before like washing dishes, sweeping, dusting, and mopping. He absolutely hated it all. Taking out the trash was by far the worst after the last time when the bag ripped and he had to pick everything back up. Jongin shivered whenever he even thought about it.

If someone had told him a month ago that he'd be taking out trash and living in the middle of suburban America with an entire family of essentially strangers he would've laughed and told that person to get lost, yet here he was. 

Not all of it was bad though. The Doh family was kind, they had pets, the food was great. Jongin couldn't really even complain about Kyungsoo that much, even when he irritated him at times when he played his Nintendo at max volume or hogged all the blankets during the night. Kyungsoo was also the most unintentionally funny person Jongin had ever met. Jongin never failed to laugh at least once a day when being around the clumsy omega.

Jongin found it amusing to tease Kyungsoo whenever he had the chance since Kyungsoo was always so easily flustered around him. Jongin never got tired of watching his face turn pink whenever he spoke to him or how he would tell Jongin off in a second for messing with him or getting in his way.

Jongin couldn't say he hated his stay here with the Doh family, but he couldn't deny that every day he missed home more and more. He missed his friends, the city, his bedroom, his dogs. He missed everything, but mostly he missed dancing.

It was his fathers word to Jongin that he could continue his dance in the states that convinced him to even come along with willingly. He first insisted they leave him at his grandparents, but his parents refused. He loathed when his parents work affected his life, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

They assured him they wouldn't be staying more than a couple months, by then the issues within the company should be solved. Jongin couldn't wait.

When the ordeal with the company came into light he was just applying for acceptance into multiple performing art universities in Seoul. He still had to finish choreographing his routine and recording it to submit with his applications. They were all due in February, which was four months away, but as a perfectionist when it came to his dancing, time was never on Jongin's side. Things would especially take longer since Jongin was doing this on his own without his dance teacher to guide him. Jongin needed to start as soon as possible.

At the moment he didn't have to worry about missing classes or anything of that nature, but Jongin did need to get started on finishing the choreography and recording the final video. For now since moving to America to live with the Doh family Jongin had nothing to do and really nowhere to go.

He pushed himself off the bed and groaned. He had been lying around all day wondering how he was going to ask his father about this. He needed to know when he could continue practice and where. He needed a studio to practice and equipment to record. He knew his father was a busy man, but Jongin needed to know.

He practiced his speech in his head repeatedly as he made his way to the office his father was usually cooped up in working since their arrival. Once reaching the door he took a deep breath and knocked lightly awaiting an answer.

"Come in."

Jongin let himself in, shut the door behind him. His father was seated at a desk piled with manila folders, papers and empty mugs of coffee. He look tired as he scratched his beard and clicked away at his laptop. Jongin could see dark bags that had formed under his eyes and he suddenly felt extremely guilty about disrupting him.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Of course what can I do for you, Jongin?"  
Jongin watched his father as his eyes remained glued to the laptop, not even looking up to see him.

Jongin cleared his throat and stood awkwardly in front of the door for a moment. He wasn't afraid of his father, but he most definitely was intimidated by him. They didn't talk much and when they did talk it was usually a simple greeting or some kind of order. Jongin genuinely hated asking either of his parents for anything.

"I was kind of wondering when I'd be able to peruse my dance again. I'm not doing much right now. I know it's only been a week or so since we've been here, but I'd like to find a place to practice my choreography and film the entry videos so I can start submitting applications-"

Mr. Kim sighed loudly, interrupting his son. "Jongin, now really isn't the right time."

Jongin felt his confidence begin to shrink. "You said once we got settled I'd be able to continue again. It's really important that I practice."

"What's important right now is figuring out how to fix this mess with the company so we can go back home in peace once all of this media business dies down."

Jongin felt his anger beginning to boil. "So my dancing isn't important?"

"That's not what I said."

"That's exactly what you just said! Why is it such a big deal?"

"Jongin." Mr. Kim said, his voice becoming stern as he set down his pen on a stack of folders. "Now is not the time."

Jongin could sense the annoyance in his fathers voice and body language, but he didn't care. Shouldn't he be the one annoyed? Since he was the one who had to be ripped apart from everything because of his parents business troubles.

He wasn't even 100% sure what the business trouble was all about, but he had seen a glimpse of an article while they were on the plane ride about embezzlement accusations from somewhere in the company. Jongin didn't even care enough at the time to read the entire article.

He knew it was serious stuff when they tried to board the plane in Korea and a few news media crew tried to catch up with them to bombard them with questions. To Jongin none of this meant his life had to be completely flipped upside down like it had been recently.

"So when is the time? I just need a studio and video equipment to record." He asked, exasperated.

"I will let you know."

Jongin scoffed. "We both know that means you won't ever want to speak of this again."

One thing Jongin hated about his father was his willingness to disregard everything he didn't think was a priority. They hardly ever spoke to each other to begin with so Jongin knew that his father wouldn't want to talk about this again.

He hated that he could feel tears beginning to form, making his eyes sting. Normally this wasn't something Jongin would cry over. His father ignoring him was something he'd gotten used to over the years, but this was different. Jongin had been so exhausted with everything going on. He needed to dance. It was his way to distress and process everything, but he hadn't done it in so long. He didn't feel like he was anything without it.

"Fine. Forget it like everything else you forget when it comes to me."

"Jongin-"

Before his father could say another word Jongin left the office and hastily made his way back to the bedroom passing Kyungsoo in the living room, but paying him no mind. Once in the bathroom Jongin realized the tears that had formed in his eyes had already made their way down his face.

He felt so much frustration. His father just didn't know how much this meant to him, how much an acceptance to one of these universities could mean for his future. Money wasn't an issue, but a perfect application was. If he were back home he would've set up everything on his own, but being in a country he's never been in before, Jongin was hesitant to do this without guidance.

He wiped his tears in annoyance and splashed some cool water on his face. The more he thought about it all the worst he felt. He felt stuck. If he had to go months without dancing and be unprepared to submit the applications Jongin didn't know what he would do.

A couple soft knocks on the bathroom door startled him as he dried his face off with a towel.

"Are you done in there?" Kyungsoo voice asked from the other side. Jongin gave himself a once over in the mirror before opening the door and stepping out.

"Yea, it's all yours."

Kyungsoo didn't move to go in, but instead squinted his eyes at him as if he were trying to read something off of Jongin's forehead.

"Were going out for a bit so get ready." He said simply.

Jongin raised an eyebrow and gave kyungsoo and questioning look.

"Is this your way of finally asking me out?" He teased. Kyungsoo resisted the urge to kick Jongin in the shins.

"In your dreams. I just want company when I go on a walk so meet me on the porch in 5 minutes." He said quickly before walking out of the room.

Jongin didn't understand why Kyungsoo would invite him for a walk, especially since it seemed like the omega had been making the most effort to avoid him at all cost since the "Alpha" ordeal and uno match.

Either way Jongin probably needed to step outside anyways to get away from the house and definitely away from his father. He located his shoes and hoodie before grabbing his phone and heading outside to meet Kyungsoo.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" Jongin asked, looking Kyungsoo over who was just wearing jeans, sneakers, and plain black t-shirt.

"We're just going to get ice cream around the corner. It won't take that long and I'm too lazy to go back inside." Kyungsoo said waving his hand and going down the porch steps.

Jongin shook his head already knowing at some point this afternoon he'd probably have to give his hoodie up.

"Oh and there's also a park nearby that we can stop by and chill for a little bit. It's behind my old elementary school."

Chill? Jongin wondered when Kyungsoo had ever wanted to hang out with him. He wanted to ask, but decided against it. Besides, it would be interesting to see the school kid Kyungsoo went to and the playground he used to play on.

"The ice cream shop not too far from here is called Rita's and it's got the best in the world!" Kyungsoo said, excitedly.

Jongin chuckled. "Isn't it a little cold for ice cream?"

"That's a common misconception. Any weather is the right weather for cream weather." Kyungsoo stated, matter-of-factly. "Besides this is their last day open before they close for the winter sadly."

They didn't have to walk far to find the Rita's place. It was a cute solo standing shop with a red, white and green logo. Jongin didn't recognize the place at all.

Kyungsoo helped Jongin order a cup of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and then ordered himself some vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. Before Kyungsoo could get his wallet out, Jongin pulled a thick wad of hundreds out of his pockets, paying a stunned cashier for the $8 ice cream cups.

Jongin noticed Kyungsoo's shocked expression.

"What?"

"Jongin, you can't just pull out wads of hundreds like that out here do you want us to get mugged!?"

Jongin laughed. "I wouldn't let anyone touch you."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "That's not my point - goodness you know what forget it."

"Uh...here's you change sir." The cashier said, awkwardly interrupting them and handing Jongin back wads of cash for change. Kyungsoo quickly thanked the cashier, grabbed the cups, and walked away.

"You're a headache." He mumbled, handing Jongin his cup of ice cream. He smiled at Kyungsoo and took a bite.

"Holy shit this is good!" Jongin raved.

"All their flavors are incredible! I've had each and every one." Kyungsoo said excitedly as the they walked together.

When they reached a playground that was in fact behind a large red brick elementary school, Kyungsoo made it straight for the swings.

"I haven't been on these in forever!" He exclaimed. Jongin's heart warmed at the sight of Kyungsoo's content expression and took a seat on the swing next to him.

"I haven't either for a long time."

Kyungsoo nodded in understanding and they continued to swing in comfortable silence while they finished their cups. Jongin in a way appreciated the silence. It was fall and chilly, but the quiet was kind of growing on him and gave him a chance to hear himself think.

Kyungsoo slowed down his swing to match the pace of Jongins.

"I saw you crying earlier." He said, looking at the school. Jongin wasn't sure how to reply. He didn't think anyone had actually seen him cry, but he was wrong and now growing embarrassed.

"You don't have to talk about it with me, but I could hear raised voices from my dads office and then I saw you." Kyungsoo tried his best to explain so that he would come off as seeming invasive.

"I just wanted to make sure you were good, y'know? Are you okay?"

Jongin was caught by surprise hearing those words. If he had no sense of control he'd probably burst into tears again, but he really didn't want to come off as a crybaby to Kyungsoo.

He was touched by his caring. Jongin couldn't remember when someone had last asked him if he was okay or even went out of their way to make him feel better the way Kyungsoo had. They hadn't even known each other for that long.

A tiny smile formed on Jongin's lips. "Is that why you invited me out on this walk and for ice cream?"

Kyungsoo took a another bite of his and hesitantly nodded.

Jongin clutched at his heart dramatically. "Aww that's actually really sweet and so cute." He cooed.

Kyungsoo felt his face flare up and he turned to glare. Jongin never ever failed to find a reason to make Kyungsoo want to curse him.

"Shut up before I make you eat playground mulch." He threatened. Jongin burst into a fit of laughter at his unique threat. Kyungsoo would've been annoyed, but he was too relieved hearing Jongin laugh like that again and teasing. He had been too quiet this afternoon and it kind of worried Kyungsoo.

"I just thought you needed some time out of there." He explained. "If you don't mind me asking though, what was it about?"

Jongin settled down and shrugged.

"Just my father being himself I guess." He sighed. "I dance. I think I mentioned that to you before. The deal was that when we arrived here I would be able to continue, but I haven't been able to yet. I need to practice choreography for some university application videos, but I can't if I don't have a place to record or dance."

Kyungsoo nodded as he listened.

"Sounds like complete bullshit." He said. "If your father gave you his word then he should keep it. It's obviously important to you."

Jongin blinked, shocked by Kyungsoo's answer.

"You don't think it selfish of me? To be fair my father has a lot to deal with right now."

Kyungsoo looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Just because he's busy with other things doesn't mean he should be ignoring you, his own son. You're not being selfish. I bet this whole thing has been hard on you too. "

Jongin had never heard that before either. Whenever he complained about this to anyone else they usually said _'Your father is a busy and important man.'_

Jongin had never heard someone call his father wrong, especially when it came to him. He never realized it was something he needed to hear until he heard it from Kyungsoo.

"Mmh, well thank you." Was all Jongin could really muster.

Kyungsoo nodded, before his eyes widened and his face lit up with an idea.

"You should dance right now!"

"Right here?" Jongin asked in confusion.

"No, the moon."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and Jongin grinned at the sarcasm. He stood up from his swing and handed Kyungsoo his ice cream cup to hold.

He wasn't the shy type when it came to dancing. He almost never got nervous, but he knew he wanted to impress Kyungsoo at the moment.

"I don't have any music." He mentioned as he stood in front of Kyungsoo on the grass. Jongin watched as Kyungsoo pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit shuffle.

Jongin didn't recognize the song, but he listened for a few seconds and tried to his best to follow the beat as it played. It was a cute and upbeat song, but he felt sort of weird until Kyungsoo started cheering and it was as if his confidence surged.

To any stranger walking by they probably looked so odd, but Jongin couldn't help laugh as he moved to the chorus. The song fit his style of contemporary dancing well and even though it had no sense of serious direction at the moment, he was having too much fun to care.

When the song was finished Jongin took a dramatic bow as Kyungsoo stood up from his swing and hooted loudly.

"That was incredible!" Kyungsoo praised with admiration in his brown eyes. Jongin felt his heart flutter slightly and he shook his head shyly.

"That was nothing and was just all fun."

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at him. "It's always supposed to be fun if you love it. It was amazing!"

Jongin nodded, finally agreeing, but still blushing at the compliment. "Thank you, Soo."

Kyungsoo ignored the flip his stomach did when Jongin called his nickname and smiled.

"We should probably head back now," he said, handing Jongin his cup. "My mom would kill me if I brought you back late for dinner."

"Yea I understand." Jongin said.

He didn't really want to head back yet, but he followed Kyungsoo anyway. The walk home was more chatty then before as Jongin listened to Soo rant on about his melting ice cream and the chilly weather.

When they stopped at a trash can they threw the empty cups out and Jongin unzipped his hoodie to nearly force Kyungsoo into it.

"You don't have to do that we're almost home anyways." he grumbled as Jongin zipped up the hoodie for him.

He's never felt so babied in his life and if anyone else had been around to see it he would've surely died. But once Jongin was done he just shoved his hands in the pockets of the hoodie and tried not to visibly melt in the warmth and comforting smell it provided.

"Nonsense, you were shivering. You can take it off when we get in the house and before you ask I'm not cold."

Kyungsoo pouted but didn't object, instead changing the subject to what he hoped dinner was going to to be, which turned into a conversation about all his favorite foods.

Jongin felt at peace with his yammering and excitement. Kyungsoo looked adorable to him with his tiny frame being swallowed up by his own hoodie. It was as if his presence gave Jongin something to focus on instead of his father and everything else. He just wanted to spend more and more time with him and protect him.

When they got back to the house, Jongin reached out to hold onto Kyungsoo's hand before he opened the door.

"Thank you for caring and doing this." He said.

Kyungsoo felt yet another blush invade his face and looked at Jongin's hand holding his.

"It- its was nothing. You're welcome." He stuttered before pulling away and quickly making his way back inside.

They made it back just in time for the beginning of dinner and that went by fairly quickly. Jongin tried his best to ignore his father for the rest of the night until both of his parents headed off to bed.

"We should watch a movie!" Jin proposed as the adults said their goodnights.

"I've got class tomorrow." Kyungsoo said, beginning to opt out.

"Like that's stopped you before. We both know you're just going to stay up with your games until sunrise."

A laugh escaped Jongin knowing it was true, but immediately he tried to stifle it when Kyungsoo gave him a look.

"We can watch one. Hurry up." He mumbled, before crossing his arms and plopping himself down on the couch.

"Coraline it is!" Jin cheered as she placed the dvd in.

"That movie gives me the creeps." Jongin said taking a seat next to Kyungsoo and tried not to snicker at his squirming to put some space between them.

"It's literal cinematic masterpiece and fits October." Kyungsoo started.

"Here he goes again. Jongin why did you have to say that?" Jin groaned.

"The movie is perfection at stop motion animation that took months to complete. The voice acting and the characters match extremely well and the movie itself has won the AFI movie awa-"

"Okay shut up now I'm pressing play!" Jin announced. Kyungsoo pouted, not being able to finish his movie tangent.

"You can explain it to me later." Jongin assured him with a smile before their attention went to the screen.

Nearing the middle of the movie Jongin felt something hit his shoulder and noticed Kyungsoo slumped against him. Jongin adjusted his head so it wasn't in an awkward position and warmed at the way he clung to his arm.

"He does that all the time. I can wake him up for you in you want." Jin said pausing the movie.

Jongin shook his head.

"You can let him sleep. I'll take him up," he said before yawning.  
"I'm kind of tired myself too."

"Yea me too." Jin agreed, before shutting the tv off and putting the dvd away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!" She said.

"Goodnight."

Jongin then stood up, slowly lifting Kyungsoo into his arms bridal style to not wake him. He tried not to think about it too much when Kyungsoo wrapped his as arms around his neck and buried his face there as well.

Once in their room Jongin turned the light on and placed Kyungsoo into the bed gently. He helped slide his shoes off as he stirred and Jongin sighed in relief when he didn't wake. He then removed Kyungsoo's glasses off his face and placed them on the night stand before kicking off his own shoes and getting into bed.

It wasn't until he was in the bed that he realized that he had forgotten to follow top and tails. He hoped Kyungsoo didn't mind when he got up, but he wasn't going to move now. Jongin turned the light off and tried his best to put as much distance between kyungsoo and himself in the bed.

He closed his eyes to try and sleep, but it wasn't long until Kyungsoo was stirring again. Before Jongin knew it Kyungsoo was nuzzled at his side, clinging on to his shirt lightly and mumbling about being cold.

Jongins heart could've soared at how precious he was being and he's sure Kyungsoo would've killed him for it. He carefully located one of the blankets on the bed without making too much movement and pulled it over the both of them making sure Kyungsoo was covered well. 

Jongin shifted so that Kyungsoo's head was resting on his chest comfortably. He closed his eyes to listen to the omegas patterned breathing and content sighs when he ran his fingers through his soft hair soothingly. As Jongin drifted to sleep himself he thought about how this was the most okay he had felt since stepping foot off the plane.

Being with Kyungsoo was the most okay he's felt in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Apologies for another late update. My week last week was pretty hectic and stressful. I didn't have much motivation to write with Kyungsoo's enlistment going on (I miss his bighead so much already)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter which Is the longest one I've written yet. I love all your comments and feedback and support so much! They really warm my heart to read and I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. I will continue to try updating every Wednesday. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter actually I created an account to keep some of you updated if you wanted to check it out :) its @reignpeach
> 
> You can catch me on there posting memes about the stories I write or keeping you up to date with chapter updates. Thank you once again <3 much love.
> 
> Ps. The song Jongin danced to this chapter is called “Say Love” by James TW


	7. Chapter 7

When Kyungsoo woke up the next morning it took him a minute to process where he was. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the sunlight streaming in from the cracks in the curtains and buried his face back into Jongin's chest.

Kyungsoo's eyes flew open. _Jongin's chest?_

He forced himself up, locking eyes with his already fully awake roommate.

Before Jongin could speak, Kyungsoo raised a hand in front of his face.

"If you say one thing out of line I'm making you sleep in the tub the rest of your time here." Kyungsoo stated with promise.

Jongin smiled. He had only woken up a few minutes before Kyungsoo had and he was grateful for it. He was surprised to see the omega still attached to his side when he had woken up. Kyungsoo wasn't aware, but he was a lot more clingier than he thought.

Jongin found himself studying his features as he slept, not worried at all if he looked creepy or not for doing so. He couldn't get over how peaceful Kyungsoo looked just resting up against him. He swore his soul ascended whenever Kyungsoo would snuggle closer and his cheeks smush further against his shirt..

He wanted to get up and personally tell the sun to shoo and let Kyungsoo sleep a bit longer, but he was trying his hardest not to move so he wouldn't wake him up himself.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that." Jongin said, suppressing a laugh and grabbing Kyungsoo's glasses off the night stand for him.

He lied though. He was fully prepared to start call Kyungsoo cute and all of its synonyms the moment he had gotten up.

"I find that hard to believe." Kyungsoo said in between a yawn. He took his glasses from Jongin and pulled the covers over his head.

It wasn't as comforting as before when he was pressed up by Jongin. For a split second the thought of curling back up beside him to obtain all the warmth in the world crossed Kyungsoo's mind, but he scolded the idea quickly and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Jongin sat up against his pillow and glanced at the clock.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Leave me alone, I'm sleeping." He mumbled.

Jongin grabbed his phone to start checking his notifications. "Fine, but don't you have a class to get to in an hour or so?"

He heard a loud gasp from under the covers before Kyungsoo threw them off of himself and scrambled out of bed, yelling expletives left and right.

He ignored Jongin's laughter as he rushed into the bathroom to take the quickest shower of his life and brushed his teeth at the speed of light. Once he was done Kyungsoo went to put on his clothes, but it hit him. He had forgotten to bring his clothes to the bathroom to change into. He was going to have to go out to get dressed.

_"Nope. No way."_ Kyungsoo thought. _"No way in hell."_

But he had to or he was going to miss his entire first class and he had missed too many days already to miss any more. His C- was already hanging on by a thread and it was only the second month into the semester.

He cursed and wrapped one towel securely around his waist and located another to tie around his chest before walking out. Jongin who was resting in bed, did a double take from his Instagram feed.

"Why do you have on two towels?" He asked. "I mean it's hilarious....but."

Kyungsoo felt pure embarrassment color his face. "To keep weirdos like you from staring at me. Just turn around so I can get dressed and don't look until I say so."

"Weirdos like me?" Jongin chuckled. "I'm not the one wrapped up like a burrito."

Kyungsoo couldn't find a comeback quick enough to throw so he remained silent.

"We're both guys aren't we? Why so shy, Soo?" Jongin asked, continuing to press Kyungsoo's buttons.

Kyungsoo glowered and crossed his arms. "Turn. Around."

Jongin pouted as he gave up, turning around to face the wall and continued his scrolling. Kyungsoo kept his eyes on his back until he was sure Jongin wasn't peeking and shuffled through his drawers for an outfit to throw on.

"Can I turn now?" Jongin asked after a few minutes. Kyungsoo smiled to himself as he finished tying his sneakers and grabbed his backpack and hoodie off the ground. He opened the bedroom door slowly as to not make any creaking noises.

"Nope. I'm not done yet." He said before slipping out of the room silently.

After a few more minutes Jongin sighed and said fuck it, turning around ready to tell Kyungsoo he'd just have to deal with it, but to his surprise turned to face an empty room. 

 

\- - - - 

 

When Kyungsoo arrived on campus he parked his car and went to pull his hoodie over his head, but became more than confused when he noticed its zipper. It immediately hit him that he had accidentally grabbed Jongin's hoodie from yesterday.

Kyungsoo considered leaving it in the car, but he knew he'd regret it because not only was it cold outside but the campus itself was an igloo during this season. All he had on was a t-shirt and he would surely freeze.

He sighed, slipping his arms into the large black hoodie. It had to be the most comfortable piece of clothing Kyungsoo had ever worn and it wasn't even his. He hesitated before closing his eyes and bringing one of the sleeves to his face to sniff.

Even when Kyungsoo already knew what Jongin smelled like, he wasn't prepared for the sense of comfort and security that flowed through him from head to toe when the scent filled his nose. He couldn't understand why he felt the insistent urge to start his car back up and return to Jongin's side and never leave.

 

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Kyungsoo screamed and clutched at his chest to keep his heart from hitting the roof of the car. Baekhyun tapped on the window again and gave him a puzzled look.

Kyungsoo glared before grabbing his backpack and getting out of the car.

"Do you have to scare the shit out of me like that!?"

Baekhyun grinned. "I wasn't trying to, but you were just sitting there. I thought maybe you fell asleep or something, wouldn't be the first time."

"Well I wasn't sleeping. I was....it doesn't matter what I was doing, aren't you supposed to be in the middle of a class right now?" Kyungsoo questioned. He glanced at his phone and groaned. He had 11 minutes to get to class on time.

Baekhyun laughed. "Yes, but who's keeping track?"

"Your professor, Baek. Your professor is keeping track." Kyungsoo answered tiredly.

"I showed up today and I consider it a win. So should they. What's that smell?" He asked.

"What smell?"

"The smell of a whole random alpha all over you. What else?"

Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Baekhyun probably only noticed because he had never met Jongin before and his scent was unfamiliar, but he really didn't want to explain things to him. He knew Baekhyun and the others would clown him to hell and back over it.

Baekhyun's eyes widened when he seemed to figure it out on his own. "Are you wearing his hoodie? The muffin guy?"

He leaned into sniff the hoodie but Kyungsoo pulled back feeling a sense of possessiveness over it.

"His name is Jongin and so what if it's his? I'm just borrowing it." He explained defensively. There's no harm in borrowing.

Baekhyun made a silly face that Kyungsoo knew meant that he was about to get 50% more annoying about the situation.

"You can't hate him that much if you're borrowing clothes that are drowning in his scent. Is there something you wanna tell big brother Baekhyun. Maybe about a c.r.u.s.h?"

"You're worse than a child and I hope you know that." Kyungsoo said before stopping in front of his classroom door.

"We're not done talking about this." Baekhyun said, waving his finger around while walking away backwards. Kyungsoo only scowled at him before entering his English classroom and finding his usual seat.

He quietly pulled out a notebook and began taking notes once the professor started their lecture. He always had a bad habit of spacing out during his classes and today was no different. 20 minutes into the lecture and Kyungsoo's mind was completely elsewhere and elsewhere being Jongin.

He thought about what Baekhyun had teased him about earlier. A crush? How does he differentiate between being nervous and irritated by someone and having a crush? Maybe he didn't hate Jongin, but that didn't mean he had a crush on him, right? Yea, maybe he thought Jongin was hot and maybe every time Jongin was near him he lost the ability to speak coherent sentences. Maybe his chest constantly fluttered at their smallest interactions, but did that have to mean he had a crush?

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at himself and his dramatic denial.

Unbelievable. Of all people to get a crush on. He wasn't dumb. He understood his feelings and he didn't have the time of day to keep denying them. Question them? He most definitely would.

A crush didn't mean he had to act out on those feelings or talk about them ever, but that would be hard to do when Jongin seemed to be so flirtatious in nature. It's like he flirted as a joke and drove Kyungsoo mad.

He couldn't even begin to think of how Jongin would react to something like that. The more Kyungsoo thought about it the more he sunk into his seat.

Jongin and him? Were they even on the same wavelength? Kyungsoo was probably someone he would've never even glanced at if they hadn't been forced into living under the same roof. They couldn't have been more different.

Kyungsoo was from a middle class family and Jongin came from unholy amounts of wealth. Kyungsoo's life was here in the states and Jongin's was back in Korea. Not to even bring up looks, but Jongin was a walking sculpture and Kyungsoo thought less than fondly of himself when he thought of himself at all. And what about the trouble it would cause his household? Would Jongin's parents even approve of him like that? Would his own?

He had gotten to know Jongin more from living with him. Jongin even opened up to him a little yesterday, but that didn't mean he really knew him. Could they even call each other friends?

Who's to say Jongin would even like him back? He was a rich and handsome alpha that probably had girls, guys, and everyone else that were 10x more fit to be with him, falling at his feet. Kyungsoo was a hard-headed omega with back talking issues. Why would Jongin want that?

Kyungsoo rubbed his temples. He really needed to stop thinking himself into a shitty mood. This felt like some sort of K-drama and he wasn't here for it. He picked his pen back up and tried to catch up with the notes on the board. 

The rest of the school day went excruciatingly slow for Kyungsoo and when his last class ended he met up with his friends at their usual meet up spot in front of the library to talk as they left campus.

"Whose jacket is that?" Yixing asked.

Kyungsoo groaned. He was never wearing this hoodie to class again and if one more person asked about it he was going to lose it.

Baekhyun gave him a smug look before answering Yixing. "It's muffin boy Jongin's hoodie. Kyungsoo is just borrowing it. Isn't that right?"

Kyungsoo wanted to swing his backpack at Baekhyun's head. He gritted his teeth.

"Just borrowing it." He agreed.

Yixing and Chanyeol shared a smile and said nothing else. Kyungsoo couldn't believe he befriended some of the most nosey people on earth.

"Well, if we're going to talk about him you guys are going to be useful. Jongin does dance and he needs an area to practice and someone to record a video for him for a university application." Kyungsoo started to explain. "Do you guys know of any open studios or maybe an open space here at the school?"

Chanyeol clasped his hands over his heart. "Aww, you're helping him out with personal problems now?"

"I can't stand any of you." Kyungsoo confessed in exasperation. All the boys except for Kyungsoo laughed together.

"So you guys are good now?" Yixing asked.

Kyungsoo shrugged. "I think we're cool. It's no big deal."

"Just cool?" Baekhyun snickered and Chanyeol attempted to stifle his laughter. Kyungsoo ignored them.

"Well, dance team practices in the auditorium here when the theater club isn't using it after school. Theater just finished a play and the dance team isn't doing anything again until late spring so it should be free for a while. I could talk to some people for you if you'd like and see if you can use it." Yixing explained.

Yixing was part of the student counsel and an active member of their school's dance club. Kyungsoo never understood how a community college could have so many diverse clubs, but they had them all.

"That would be cool. Let me know if we can use it and I'll let him know."

"Why don't you do the recording for him?" Chanyeol asked. The lanky omega stuck to Baekhyun's side as they made their way to the parking lot.

Kyungsoo bit his lip nervously. He loved filming stuff and editing. He was part of the film club even, but that didn't mean he thought he was the best. Jongin probably wanted this video to be perfect and as good as Kyungsoo was, he didn't think Jongin was looking for his filming skills.

"There are other people in film club -"

Yixing scowled. "You're one of the best at film and editing in this school. You act like Chanyeol's sister didn't come to you to help record her wedding."

Kyungsoo juggled his keys in his hands. He remembered how elated he was when Yoora had asked him to help film her wedding. The video came out beautifully, one of his best projects.

"The person you're talking about is yourself and if Jongin doesn't want you to film it for him then his loss." Baekhyun commented.

"Agreed. This would be amazing exposure as well, depending on what university he's submitting this video to." Chanyeol explained.

Kyungsoo nodded. He hadn't thought of it that way at all.

"I'll think about it." He said.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo had to think for a moment what he meant, but remembered that the guys were all supposed to hang out at his place later tonight. He had completely forgotten.

" Yeah, if you guys are still up for it."

What Kyungsoo meant to say was _"No not tonight guys, I'm kind of tired and I just want to sleep and I don't want you to embarrass me in front of Jongin because I've done that enough myself."_ But that's not what came out at all.

"We finally get to meet the muffin man!" Baekhyun cheered.

"If you call him that in person Baekhyun I swear to god." Kyungsoo warned.

 

Once they parted ways Kyungsoo headed back home to prepare for his friends. As he walked into the living room he was surprised to see his mother, Jongin and Mrs. Kim putting up Halloween decorations.

Kyungsoo's mother loved holiday decorating and their house was usually the one most decked inside and out in the neighborhood. Kyungsoo gave Jongin a look of pity knowing what it was like to have his mother force him to help put up a trillion Halloween decorations once they hit mid October.

"I see she dragged you into doing hard labor." Kyungsoo said, walking in. Jongin smiled when he saw Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo averted his gaze nervously after a little bit.

"Hard labor?" Maria scoffed. "They've been lovely help and don't complain the entire time like somebody I know."

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at her subtle accusation. Maria gestured to Jongin to hand her another black and orange streamer. Jongin handed it to her and she pinched his cheek in adoration. Kyungsoo felt his breakfast making its way back up at the sight of it all.

"Well I need to borrow Jongin. I have friends coming over." He said grabbing the streamers from Jongin and handing them to Mrs. Kim with a kind smile.

"Hey!" Maria protested. Kyungsoo gave her over exaggerated sad face before grabbing Jongin's hand and leading the way upstairs.

"I'm sorry she made you do that." Kyungsoo started. Jongin laughed and shook his head.

"It's fine, really, I didn't mind it at all. It was fun." Jongin had never really decorated like that before and it was awesome seeing all the decorations. Maria was also extremely funny. It was nice to be doing something as well. Nearly the entire house resembled a festive horror house with fake cobwebs and spiders hanging from the ceiling and paper cut out bats on the walls and more crazy ghoulish stuff.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin in bewilderment and walked into his bedroom. "If you say so."

"How many of your friends are coming over?" Jongin asked, looking down at his hand that Kyungsoo was still holding onto.

Kyungsoo noticed and quickly let go to Jongin's disappointment. 

"Just three of them. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Yixing." Kyungsoo said, picking up a few loose clothes on the ground and shoving them into his laundry bin. Jongin watched as he bent down to pull out his controllers and a few games from his TV stand. Jongin would've be lying if he didn't admit he loved that view.

"Is that my hoodie?" Jongin asked. Kyungsoo hesitated as he set everything up.

"Uh, I accidentally picked it up this morning I'll take it off if you want-"

"No." Jongin interrupted. "Keep it on as long as you want."

He loved seeing his clothing on the smaller maybe a little too much. He never wanted him to take it off.

"My friends," Kyungsoo started, trying to change the subject because he was starting to feel awkward. "They're probably going to want to meet you. Don't let them freak you out."

"Oh?" Jongin wondered. He was kind of glad Kyungsoo wasn't kicking him out just so he could hang out with his friends. He was curious to see the group of nerds the nerd omega hung out with.

"I won't be freaked out." He assured. "It'll be cool to meet them."

"And you better behave too." Kyungsoo warned, just like he had with Baekhyun.

Jongin wanted to sob whenever Kyungsoo was trying to be threatening. He was just the most adorable non-threatening thing on the planet.

He laughed instead and moved to invade Kyungsoo's personal space on purpose. He'd never tire of pushing his buttons for fun.

"When do I ever not behave?" He asked.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he felt all the air escape his lungs when Jongin placed his hands firmly on his hips to keep him from moving.

"Y-you're not behaving right now!" Kyungsoo stammered in surprise.

Jongin smiled and gave him a look that screamed trouble. He leaned in so close to his ear that Kyungsoo could feel his breath tickle his skin. He suddenly felt his legs become jelly and his heartbeat pick up speed. This felt like a repeat of what happened at the Uno game and Kyungsoo couldn't handle another one of those.

"Then tell me, what am I doing wrong?"

Kyungsoo internally willed his body not to react, but of course it didn't listen when a shiver hit him from head to toe in front of Jongin. Jongin playfully gave Kyungsoo's hips a squeeze and Kyungsoo closed his eyes before taking a shakey breath. His head dropped into Jongin's shoulders and he placed a hand on his desk to support himself.

Jongin had hardly touched him and he could start to feel the light headed haziness he loathed with every fiber of his being starting to take over and a familiar tightening around the front of his jeans. He wanted to wrap his legs around Jongin's waist and close any distance between them. Any distance just felt wrong. He couldn't remember when he had ever felt this needy, but all he wanted was for Jongin to take care of him.

Kyungsoo knew it and refused to admit it, but the way his body reacted to Jongin whenever he touched him in the slightest meant that Jongin was absolutely doing something right. If Jongin kept up this stupid teasing Kyungsoo knew he was going to slip up and that terrified him like nothing else.

"Go- go choke on one of your designer bags or something." He managed with what little source of dignity he had left and shoved Jongins hands off him. He watched the obnoxious alpha as he double over in laughter at his less than creative comeback.

Kyungsoo groaned and mumbled something incoherent about using the bathroom before going in and slamming the door. He wanted to move states, countries even. He could already tell tonight was going to be way too much to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the support :) Please let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Who is excited for more Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Yixing?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @reignpeach for updates :) Much love <3


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo had remained in the bathroom for a bit dealing with the issue Jongin had given him from their encounter earlier. When he had walked out of the bathroom Jongin was lounging on the bed with his headphones in and paid him no mind.

When the doorbell rang Kyungsoo was more than happy to answer it in attempt to put some distance between himself and Jongin. Any excuse would've been great. If his mother had asked him to start helping her decorate he might've even said yes because he was just that mortified.

"I'll get it!" He shouted as he made his way down the steps and to the door to open it for his friends.

"That extremely nice car just sitting in your driveway is going to be the reason why you guys get robbed someday." Yixing informed as he stepped inside. Chanyeol followed, pulling Baekhyun inside as well by the arm since he was too preoccupied with gawking at the luxury vehicle.

"Can I pleeeaaassse touch it?" He asked turning to look at Kyungsoo with the most pathetic puppy eyes Kyungsoo had ever seen.

Yixing scoffed at him. "Is it your goal in life to get sued someday?"

"No, you can't touch it!" Kyungsoo answered strictly. The last thing he needed was Baekhyun scratching and breaking a vehicle worth more than both their college tuition combined. Anything that was worth more than five dollars was an immediate no for Baekhyun touching.

"You guys started decorating already!" Chanyeol pointed out in excitement when he noticed the spooky decor around the living room. He reached over to touch a cobweb on the corner of the wall.

"Yea, but I think that's real." Kyungsoo mentioned before Chanyeol yelled and frantically wiped his hand off on his shirt.

Usually when Kyungsoo's friends came over it was straight to his room or the living room to play games or do homework and what not, but now things were a little different because now he had a whole other person living with him.

"So where's your crush?" Baekhyun asked nonchalantly. Kyungsoo glared wondering if it was his friend's wish to die in his early 20s.

"Jongin is upstairs." He said, starting to lead the way.

He couldn't understand why he was so anxious, but he was beginning to feel slightly sick. He just hoped this interaction would go down smoothly even though he couldn't come up with many reasons as to why it wouldn't.

Kyungsoo knocked on his door to give Jongin a warning that he was coming inside and walked in. Jongin pulled his headphones out and stood up.

"Jongin this is Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Yixing. You three this is Jongin." He introduced them all quickly and stood aside awkwardly as the boys greeted each other.

"It's nice to finally meet you we've heard a lot about you!" Baekhyun said, excitedly.

Jongin flashed a charming smile and glanced at Kyungsoo. "Good things I hope."

He looked away from Jongin's gaze and felt himself begin to blush.

"No, I told them that you hog the bathroom for hours just to do your hair." He grumbled,

Yixing nodded. "He did say that."

"What else has he said about me?" Jongin asked curiously with a grin on his face. He was more than content knowing the omega had brought him up to his friends. 

"I said nothing! Can we start up the console?" Kyungsoo asked, not caring for the current conversation. He made his way to the games and sifted through the ones they would be of playing that night.

"Do you actually have a whole room for your clothes?" Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo turned to glare as the other boys rolled their eyes.

Jongin chuckled. "Yes I have several."

Both Chanyeol and Yixing were curious as about the alpha as well, but didn't ask questions yet. Not only was he extremely good looking, but in general he seemed kind and alluring upon first impression. They couldn't really see what Kyungsoo was always so annoyed or stressed about with him.

"What about yachts? How many yachts?"

"Baekhyun please." Chanyeol begged.

"What? I'm just asking the real questions you're all too afraid to ask. It's not everyday we meet a super rich Korean family that lives with our best friend."

Yixing nodded in slight agreement.

Kyungsoo had to admit there were a ton of questions he wanted to ask and things he wanted to know about Jongin, but didn't have the guts to ask. He felt like it would seem like he only cared about how rich Jongin was and he wasn't.

As much as he didn't want Baekhyun bugging him he was curious to see what Jongin's answers were.

"It's okay I don't mind." Jongin assured. He was used to it sometimes, people being curious about his family and their wealth. "I'll try to answer any of your questions. My family owns two."

"How many cars like the one outside do you guys own?"

"Baek, of all questions."

Jongin took a moment to pause and count in his head. "Seven"

Baekhyun gasped.

"How long are you going to be staying?" Chanyeol asked in attempt to get real information this time. Jongin scratched the back of his head. That question was a bit more complicated.

"Probably no more than a few months at most." He answered.

"The game is ready." Kyungsoo announced, switching the conversation up himself. He threw a controller to Chanyeol, Yixing and Baekhyun as they sat down. He only had four since it was usually just the four of them that played.

"Do you want to take turns?" He asked Jongin. He didn't want to leave him out because that seemed a bit rude, but the alpha shook his head to decline.

"Im okay with watching right now. I was never much of a gamer so I'm not sure how to play anyway." He answered.

"What do you do on your free time then?" Baekhyun asked, already pushing buttons on his controller to pick a character.

"Not everyone can spends hours of their day playing GTA, Byun." Yixing scolded.

"I can show you the basics!" Chanyeol offered.

Kyungsoo felt a slight pang of jealousy at his friends offer to teach Jongin, but he pushed the ridiculous feeling down and said nothing.

Jongin shrugged shyly. "Sure if you don't mind."

Most of his friends had really been into gaming, but it was just something he had never bothered to make a habit. His friend, Sehun, back in Korea was basically a gaming legend. Jongin had tried to play with him once or twice, but always got obliterated since he had no general idea or care in the world about how to play.

If there was anytime to learn how to play a video game correctly then maybe now was finally that time.

Chanyeol switched spots on the carpet to sit in between Jongin and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shuffled to the side awkwardly to make more room. Baekhyun himself pouted a little upset that Chanyeol had left his side, but his attention was quickly averted to the rustling bag of candy Yixing was pulling out of his backpack.

"We play games a little different within this group." Yixing started.

"When you win, you get candy. Who ever wins the most rounds will obviously get the most candy and whoever has the least is the loser. Loser buys candy for the next time we meet up to play and since were all broke college students who can hardly afford a snickers bar, it makes everything the more competitive."

Jongin had never heard of such method of motivation, but it cracked him up.

"It's just a fun thing Baek and I made up when we were kids and never got rid of." Kyungsoo added, taking the bag and dumping all of the candy onto the space in front of them. There was a mix of any candy you could think of that you could get out the Dollar General store. There were life savers, Hershey kisses, M&Ms, Skittles, gummies, KitKats, Airheads, Laffy Taffy, and even a bunch of sweets Jongin had never seen or tried before.

The first game the boys played through was Mario Cart 8. During the first round Chanyeol let Jongin watch as he raced to beat the other three boys. During the second round Chanyeol gave Jongin the controller as he instructed him through the round.

Mario Cart was one of Kyungsoo's favorites. He even considered himself a pro if anything sometimes, but he was barley paying attention this time around. His eyes were glued on Jongin and Chanyeol and how Chanyeol would lean in to give him pointers or how they sat so closely together that their knees were touching.

All the boys cheered Jongin on and Kyungsoo's room was filled with laughter, shouts, and the occasional whining from Baekhyun when he placed in anything but first. Jongin seemed to be having a lot of fun even if he was struggling a bit. He was doing very well for a beginner, but Kyungsoo was having trouble enjoying any of it. He felt his stomach turn whenever he watched Chanyeol's hand brush over Jongin's to move the controller around or move his hands for the correct moves.

"Someone's a bit rusty and distracted today." Yixing mumbled only loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear. Kyungsoo shrugged and tried to focus more on the next game they played.

By the end of their time together Kyungsoo looked at his pile of candy vs everyone else's including Jongin and Chanyeol's and groaned. He had lost and would have to buy the next round of sweets with money he didn't even have.

"It was cool meeting you Jongin. Hope to see you around." Yixing said with a friendly smile and grabbed his things.

"Yea man don't be a stranger." Baekhyun encouraged. Chanyeol nodded in agreement.

"I'm throwing a party at my place Halloween night. Kyungsoo usually comes and you should too." Baekhyun announced as he put his shoes back on.

Kyungsoo had nearly forgotten about Baekhyun's party. He threw a Halloween costume party nearly every year. They were quite lively, but never really Kyungsoo's scene and he usually ended up going for moral support and playing his Nintendo in the bathroom as soon as Baekhyun got too wasted to come bug him about having fun.

Jongin smiled and nodded accepting the invitation.  
"That sounds like fun so I'll try and be there. Thank you."

"I'll show you guys out." Kyungsoo said finally collecting himself and standing up. He led the way downstairs to the door to say farewell, sighing in relief as he closed the door. He was relieved that his house was a little quieter again. He made his way back upstairs to his room about ready to crash into his bed. When he walked back in Jongin was placing the gaming disk back into their rightful cases.

"I think I got the hang of it down pretty fast." Jongin said excitedly once he saw Kyungsoo enter. "Although Baekhyun was beating everyone's ass."

Kyungsoo nodded not really in the mood for conversation. He was annoyed and stressed out about all of his feeling from today. He was in no place to be feeling such strong jealousy over Jongin.

"I think I liked the racing game the best, the one with the mushroom character." Jongin said as he he finished up.

"Mario Cart." Kyungsoo corrected with a monotone voice.

"You're friend, Chanyeol, is a good teacher I think I would've died each round it it wasn't for him." Jongin chuckled. Kyungsoo didn't say anything as he felt a little anger begin to boil inside of him. His emotions were way out of touch and he knew it. 

Jongin finally gave Kyungsoo a closer look after sensing the omega's mood and irritation from the other side of the room.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked with concern. Kyungsoo looked at him nervously wondering how he was able to read him so quickly.

"I'm okay just tired." He said. He wasn't lying though. Kyungsoo was starting to feel pretty worn.

"Are you sure?" Jongin asked coming over to brush Kyungsoo's hair away from his face and he placed a hand on his forehead. Maybe on another day day Kyungsoo would've leaned into his touch and appreciated the gesture, but now wasn't the time.

"Jongin. I said that I'm fine." Kyungsoo repeated moving away from the alphas touch. Jongin worried if he had said something to upset him. Maybe he had come on too strong with the teasing before.

Jongin went to press Kyungsoo about what was really bothering him, but was interrupted by Jin walking past the room.

"You two! Dinner will be ready soon so don't be late."

"We'll be down soon Jin Thank you." Jongin said. 

Kyungsoo didn't give Jongin a chance to speak again because he followed Jin right out of the room and down the stairs.

During dinner Kyungsoo was uncharacteristically silent as he ate. Jongin would glance worriedly his way throughout the night. Although Kyungsoo said he was fine Jongin couldn't help but worry. He was acting odd.

When it came time for sleep there was more silence. Kyungsoo was the first into bed as he crawled under the covers without his Nintendo. His head faced the tail end of the bed. Jongin felt unusually bothered by that.

"You don't have to sleep like that I'm okay if we both sleep normally." Jongin said hoping Kyungsoo would change his mind.

Kyungsoo hesitated. He wish he could go back to this morning. He wishes he could wake up again the same way he had before, against Jongin, safe and okay, but he wouldn't allow himself.

"I'm alright right here." Kyungsoo replied and covered his head.

Jongin sighed and got into the bed. It bothered him that something bothered Kyungsoo. Maybe a week ago he wouldn't have even cared, but he did now.

Jongin hoped he would just be in a better mood tomorrow or even be able to talk about what had made him so upset this evening.

"Goodnight, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tightened the blanket around him and replied simply back.

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is another update! I hope you guys enjoy :) 
> 
> What do you think of the Chanyeol, Yixing and Baek in this chapter?
> 
> Kyungsoo is starting to feel a bit jealousy? I wonder how much more petty he will become. 
> 
> Apologies if this chapter is a tiny bit of a mess as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Warning: Kind of smutty but like the tiniest bit tho *

"What do you think about this?"

Jongin had been using every moment he had with Kyungsoo to attempt a normal conversation ever since the night his friends had come over. It had been nearly a couple weeks since then, but Kyungsoo was still acting...off.

He didn't seem angry, but just different. Jongin didn't even know how to describe it. He just seemed distant and irritated, but whenever Jongin brought it up he always received the same answers.

_"I said I'm fine." "Leave it alone." "There's nothing wrong."_

But to Jongin there was something wrong. Why would Kyungsoo distance himself from him for so long? What had he done? He wracked his brain for answers, but always came up with nothing.

Jongin had even put the teasing on hold because he still wasn't sure if it was what had caused Kyungsoo to start treating him like he was some...some entire stranger. He never thought about the teasing that deeply before. It was just a funny way to get the poor omega all flustered and squirming.

Getting all in his face and flirtatious was Jongins first go to and he wasn't even sure why. He just really liked see how Kyungsoo reacted to it all. It was entertaining and cute, but maybe he had crossed a line and made him too uncomfortable. The thought made Jongin feel like an asshole. His intention wasn't ever to hurt Kyungsoo, just irritate him and be playful.

"I think it'll be fine." Kyungsoo said.

Jongin groaned and put the minions and vampire costume back on the rack. They had been out for an hour already with their families, minus Jongin's father, and had been last minute costume shopping for the Halloween holiday which happened to be the next day.

"You've said that for every costume I've asked you about since we got here." Jongin nearly whined.

Kyungsoo shrugged. "I don't know alright. Why don't you ask Jin? She's loves giving her opinion even if no one ask for it it's like her special talent."

"I heard that!" Jin yelled.

Jongin frowned. "Well, what are you getting? You haven't even really been looking."

"I already know what I'm going as." Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly.

Jongin raised an eyebrow at that seeing how Kyungsoo had been more focused on the games on his phone than looking for a costume since the moment they had stepped foot in the store.

"Oh yea and what's that?" Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo paused his game and scanned the store for a second before squinting at shirt on nearby rack and leaving to go pull it out.

"This." He said confidently when he returned.

"That's...just a black shirt." Jongin pointed out.

"It's perfect for the grunge!" Kyungsoo defended. _The grunge?_ Jongin thought.

"So if you'll excuse me, I'm done and I'm going to pay and go back to the car."

Before he could get another word out Kyungsoo had turned and was on his way.

"Wow." Jin said walking up to Jongin's side, holding the pieces to a very orange Velma costume in hand. "I don't think I've ever seen him that annoyed at someone before and I annoy him by just breathing. What did you do? So I can do it next time."

Jongin scoffed nervously. "What makes you think I did anything?"

Jin rolled her eyes and laughed. "For the past week he's been rushing through his meals to avoid even being in the same room as you. You have to have done _something._ Did you touch his Animal Crossing Amiibo collection cards? That'll do it."

Jongin took in a deep, tired breathe. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he was ever this concerned about someone else's feelings towards him.

"I don't even know why he's upset. He won't tell me so how do I fix it?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, but good luck. He won't tell you why he's upset because he's as dramatic as they come. I know that for sure."

Jin patted Jongin on the back for support. "Just know that if he ever kicks you then out my room is always open and -"

"Jin could you come here a second I need another opinion!?" Maria called out from somewhere else in the store. Jongin was relieved she did because the 16 year old was starting to scare him.

She groaned before turning to leave. "Anyways the vampire costume would look so sick on you!"

Jongin nodded and thanked her before grabbing the costume back off the rack. Guess he was going to be a Dracula for this party tomorrow. He didn't even care what his costume was at this point. He just wanted Kyungsoo to stop being upset with him.

This was his first invitation out somewhere in the states and he wasn't even as excited as he wanted to be. He headed to the cashier to purchase the horribly cheap vampire costume and some face paint and vampire fangs.

He'd find a way to figure out why Kyungsoo was acting this way and find a way to fix it. 

—————

As Halloween night approached Kyungsoo couldn't help but feel quite nauseous. There was a slight ache bubbling in his stomach, but he brushed it off as anxiousness about Baekhyun's party. He was never really good with big crowds and these parties tended to accumulate in numbers. Plus, Jongin was coming with which just added to his anxiety.

He had successfully been dodging the alpha the best that he could for a while. Jongin had seemed to stop with the overly flirty teasing to which Kyungsoo was simultaneously thankful for, but also missed a lot.

He felt a little bad when he caught Jongin sending him worried glances across the kitchen table. He felt pretty horrible too when the alpha would express concern and Kyungsoo just brushed him off.

It was better this way, for Kyungsoo to keep his distance, right? If he kept his distance then maybe soon these absurd crush like feelings would vanish as well....right?

He couldn't really explain to Jongin why he was acting the way he was anyways. It would be too mortifying.

 _"Hi Jongin, I've been avoiding you because I'm jealous that you and my friend touched hands even though I know I'm overreacting to an extreme degree, but Im sort of developing strong feelings for you and would rather act petty and choke than admit it to you ever."_ Like how was he supposed to say that? He couldn't and he wouldn't!

Kyungsoo glared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His costume was supposed to be The Grunge, but he doubted anyone would be able to tell. He looked more like the ghost of a tired, goth, middle schooler.

He wore a plain black long sleeved shirt with black jeans and sneakers. The makeup sucked. He could admit that. It was just white face paint and a load of eyeliner. He sucked at make up anyways and wasn't really trying to impress anyone. Well there was Jongin maybe.... Kyungsoo picked up the eyeliner pencil again and tried to go over his eyes once more before really calling it quits.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed to himself after checking the time. The party started at 9pm and it was nearing that time already. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and car keys before heading downstairs to meet Jongin who he would be driving with.

He hadn't gotten a chance to see Jongin in his costume yet, but once he laid eyes on him Kyungsoo nearly lost his footing at the bottom of the steps.

Even in a cheap count Dracula costume from the mall, Jongin outsold. His honey brown hair was smoothed back with gel and parted slightly in the middle. His face was powdered with a white foundation for the sickly vampire look and his eyeshadow was dusted the same deep red rose color as his lips.

He kept the original costume top which was a poofy black and white pirate looking fit with a red rope tied at his waist. He switched the original pants in for some black slacks and formal black shoes. When he moved to fix his sleeve Kyungsoo caught the glimmer of the ring that styled his hand.

He was the hottest vampire Kyungsoo had ever laid eyes on and suddenly in that moment he understood very well Bella Swan's obsession with Edward Cullen's 100 year old self.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Jongin joked as he walked up to him. Kyungsoo hoped with all the white paint he had put on his face that his blush wasn't showing through.

"I uh... you look good like a real vampire, like good I guess like n-nice." Kyungsoo stammered. If he ever made it through this night he was going to find a way to blast himself off into space and into the nearest black hole for the sentence that had just left his mouth.

Jongin's smile widened displaying his very realistic looking fangs. "Thank you. You look very The Grunge tonight. Very cute!"

"Cute?" Kyungsoo huffed, but felt like the room was rising in temperature. "I'm not supposed to look cute I'm supposed to look scary." He muttered in embarrassment.

Jongin nodded. "You're right. You do look kinda scary, don't worry. I'm sure everyone will be shaking when they see you!"

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes not knowing if what he had said was supposed to be sarcastic or not.

"We should go." He said. "The party is starting soon."

"Wait! Wait my babies!" Maria yelled, rushing into the living room. She was painted purple from head to toe and dressed in her Ursula costume. Mrs.Kim followed behind her dressed as Morticia Addams from The Addams Family.

"Where's dad?" Kyungsoo asked.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Oh the poor thing is still trying to figure out how to put on his Sebastian costume. He'll be a while."

Jongin looked at his mom and she gave him a knowing smile. "Your father has decided to sit this one out. He's got a lot of work."

Jongin scoffed a little and shook his head. "Yea I bet."

"Well you both look great." Kyungsoo said and Jongin agreed.

"I just need some pictures before you both leave-"

"Mom pleaaaaseee." Kyungsoo whined. He couldn't stand when his mother treated every event like he was heading off to prom.

"Just a couple for the photo books!" Maria hushed. "It won't kill you and this is the Kim's first Halloween in here. They need photos to remember!"

Jongin chuckled at Kyungsoo's embarrassed grumbles of protest.

"You and Jongin first, let's go. Get closer, come on. Huddle in. There you go! Now say spooky scary skeletons!" 

Jongin laughed before repeating the words and smiling for the camera with Kyungsoo.

"Can we leave now?" Kyungsoo begged. Maria sighed knowing that one photo was the only one she would willingly get out of her son that night and waved them off.

"Yes, go have fun." She said. "Tell the other boys I said hello."

"Be safe please." Mrs. Kim added as Jongin waved goodbye.

"Bring me back a cupcake, nerd!" Jin shouted from up the stairs at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ignored the urge to flip his little sister off and continued to the car.

He let out a deep breath once they were out of the parking lot and on their way.

"She's so much sometimes with the photos. I'm sorry about that." He laughed nervously.

Jongin shook his head in disagreement and smiled. "No, it's fine. She's pretty cool!"

"Cool?" Kyungsoo giggled at his choice of words. "You don't call other people's moms cool. Isn't that against some sort of unspoken rule?"

"Oh. I'm sorry I've never heard of such a rule?" Jongin said in confusion. Kyungsoo's laughter grew and filled the entire vehicle.

"I'm kidding, Jongin. There's no rule."

Jongin joined in on laughing before they both fell into a mildly awkward silence for a while. Jongin wasn't sure if now was the time to try and speak to Kyungsoo, but he was going to try.

"Kyungsoo."

"Yes?" Kyungsoo could sense where the conversation was headed and he didn't really like it. His grip tightened on the steering wheel a little more. Jongin was unsure how to go about the conversation even when he had been sure of his own thoughts and what to say before.

"I'm not sure if I did something to upset you earlier this past few days, but I just wanted to that say if I did then I'm apologizing...well I'm sorry. I'm not sure what I did, but yea." Jongin spoke clearly and with earnest. He thought the apology was a little wack, but went with it.

He thought he had royally fucked up even more when Kyungsoo didn't say anything back to him. Kyungsoo let out a shallow breathe clutched as his stomach with one hand.

"Are you okay?" Jongin asked. The way Kyungsoo was acting was concerning him.

"Yea sorry It's nothing." Kyungsoo dismissed quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jongin. I'm good." He assured.

Kyungsoo pulled into Baekhyun's parking lot that was already pretty full. He parked the car and sat there not making any moves to get out. He felt very hot and a slight headache was working its way at him. The bubbling pain in his gut from earlier had intensified a bit, but was masked by his current emotions.

Kyungsoo felt guilty. Guilty that he had made Jongin feel like he had done something wrong when it was really him who couldn't get his feelings figured out enough. He had caused Jongin so much worry and he wished in that moment that he could've taken back the past few days and started over.

Kyungsoo always felt like the worst person when it came to expressing how he felt in front of others, but he needed to speak up so Jongin wouldn't keep blaming himself.

"No, I'm sorry." Kyungsoo started. He swallowed, feeling a tightness around his throat. "I've just been dealing with a lot recently. I've had a lot to think about...and I wasn't treating you like I should've been."

Jongin frowned as he watch Kyungsoo nervously press his nails into his palm, leaving small indents. A bad habit of his that Jongin already didn't like. He reached out and grabbed one of Kyungsoo's hand in his own and rubbed the area that Kyungsoo wasn't even aware he had been pressing at.

"I understand and it's okay. You can always talk to me if you're comfortable and want to? Does this mean we're cool again?

Kyungsoo looked up at him wide eyed and surprised  
"Wait. You're okay with everything already?"

"Well yea."

"Oh." Kyungsoo said. A small smile worked it's way into his lips. "Thank you. Then yea we're cool."

Jongin sighed in relief, flashing his fake vampire fangs. He mustered up the worst Dracula accent he could come up with and said, "Shall we go join this party?"

"Please never do that again." Kyungsoo chuckled before getting out of the car.

Jongin winked at him and followed close behind as they made their way into Baekhyun's home which was already packed. His Halloween parties were like any other college party, but a lot more themed. The Halloween porch decor was one for the books. The front porch which was decorated in cobwebs, flashing orange jack-o-lanterns, and moving skeletons even had Maria's porch beat and to Jongin that was saying a lot.

"This is incredible!" He exclaimed.

Kyungsoo nodded. "Baekhyun loves to go out all for these things."

"MY FRIENDS YOU'RE HERE!" Baekhyun yelled in excitement as he opened the front door. The music was blasting from inside of the house as Kyungsoo stepped in.

"Yes, Baekhyun you invited us remember?" Kyungsoo asked sarcastically. Baekhyun was wrapped from head to toe in white bandaged gauze and fairy lights. He took a sip from the red solo cup that was in his hand and grinned before enveloping them both in a hug.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Can you guess what I am? Go on and guess!"

Jongin chuckled at Baekhyun's obvious fun drunken state.

"My last roll of toilet paper right?" Kyungsoo answered, trying to speak loud enough over the music. Baekhyun pouted and took another sip out of his cup.

"Yixing said the same thing. I'm going to go find Chanyeol! He'll tell me the truth! Oh don't forget the costume competition starts at 11!"

Kyungsoo nodded in understanding before Baekhyun vanished into the growing crowd. This Is Halloween blasted through the speakers as everyone began to sing along. Kyungsoo felt a little more awkward than usual with Jongin at his side, but was glad for the company.

"I'm a really boring person to be around at a party." He confessed. "You can go and enjoy it you don't have to stick around with me. I usually just stand here, then go judge the food, and then I helped judge the costume party, but that's about it." He rambled nervously. He didn't want to be a downer to Jongin's fun at all.

"Don't worry about me. This is really cool and all, but you're the only person here I really know. Besides I'd rather just talk to you." Jongin yelled over the chorus.

"What?" Kyungsoo asked. He was only able to hear bits and pieces of what Jongin was saying due to music that shook the entire house.

Jongin placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer to Kyungsoo's ear to repeat himself. Kyungsoo nodded slowly hearing clearly now what he had said and rested even more against the wall just in case his legs decided to give out the next time Jongin did that.

They both remained in their corner a good portion of the party, Jongin even convincing Kyungsoo to even dance a little to some songs and have a little more fun.

"I LOVE THIS ONE!" Kyungsoo yelled as he bopped his head. Jongin doubles over in laughter and joined him and the crowd in the singing and dancing. He would never tire of seeing Kyungsoo bust moves to the Monster Mash song.

"We should check out the food like you wanted!" Jongin shouted. Kyungsoo nodded eagerly as he grabbed Jongin's hand to lead the way through the crowd. Kyungsoo thought he was going to have to do a lot more pushing but noted how people parted like the Red Sea when it came to Jongin.

Kyungsoo tried not to squeal when they reached the refreshments table. There was still so much cool scary themed food left. Jongin picked up a Rice Krispie treat shaped as a brain and Kyungsoo grabbed a cookie decorated as a ghost.

"It's almost too took cute to eat!" Kyungsoo said excitedly.

Jongin smiled at him. "I agree."

"Almost!" Kyungsoo repeated as he went to taste the cookie, but before he could even bite down a wave of pain shot through him like nothing he had experienced that night. The cookie dropped to the ground as he went to clutch at his stomach again.

"Kyungsoo! What's wrong!?" Jongin asked immediately crouching to his side.

"I'm okay-" He groaned.

"You're obviously not." Jongin interrupted. "We should go back home. I can can find us a way back so you don't have to drive okay."

Jongin was very concerned now about Kyungsoo. He had noticed the slight cues of pain earlier, but didn't want to upset the omega by pushing on the topic. Now he was furious at himself for not having done so.

"I just need to use the bathroom I probably ate something really bad earlier." Kyungsoo said trying to stand up straight again. He felt very lightheaded and exhausted, as if his entire body was being weighed down. He hoped on everything in the universe that this wasn't what he thought it was.

Jongin didn't believe him that it was nothing. If it was nothing then he wouldn't have doubled over like that. "Okay I'll help you there then."

"No! No thank you." Kyungsoo pleaded as politely as he could. Jongin gave him a puzzled look.

"I know where the bathroom is you don't have to come along. Just stay here and I'll be back okay."

Jongin rubbed his temples wondering when he had ever started taking orders from omegas.

"Fine, but if you're not back here in 5 minutes. I'm dragging you home whether you want to or not." He warned.

Kyungsoo scowled. "Okay, mother."

He turned to make his way down the hall and up a few stairs to the bathroom, which was thankfully unoccupied. By the time he was inside Kyungsoo was sweating profusely. He felt hot and cold at the same time and his skin was beginning to tingle all over. Another wave of pain hit him and he lowered himself onto the floor to sit down and focus on his breathing.

The air around him began to smell overwhelmingly more and more just like his own scent of peaches and sweet pea.

"No, no, no please not today." He begged. "Not right now."

Kyungsoo tried to think deeply. His heat wasn't supposed to happen for at least another month or so? Or maybe he had messed up with his tracking he really needed to stop being lazy about it and keep up. Had the thought of his heat coming even crossed his mind he would've never stepped foot outside of his house.

His blood felt like he was boiling and he wanted to claw his own shirt off off of his body. It felt so suffocating to have anything. He groaned into his arm as his fears were confirmed when he felt warm slick gush from his hole to ruin his jeans.

He was so screwed, absolutely screwed.

He breathed in sharply when another wave nausea and pain swept through his body. The feeling of neediness and want in him was growing and growing and he needed to get home right away. He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and shot Chanyeol a frantic text with his location.

He was petrified to go back out on his own. There was no way he'd make it back downstairs on his own with either collapsing or attracting trouble. The party was full of alphas and he wasn't mated. A shitty combination.

Kyungsoo had never wanted to be in a situation like this and he was prettified. He soon heard a soft knock on the bathroom door and froze.

"Kyungsoo?"

He sighed in relief hearing Chanyeol's voice on the other side.

"Yea, I'm in here. I need to go right now."

"I know I can smell you and so can the entire hallway, Soo."

Kyungsoo bumped his head lightly against the bathroom cabinet door in frustration. He was really going to have to go through all of those people like this.

"I can drive you home, okay?"

Kyungsoo didn't answer his friend as he pulled himself from the ground slowly. He opened the door and Chanyeol immediately took his jacket off to wrap around his waist and cover some of the mess he had made on himself. Kyungsoo would have to clown him for his homemade Deadpool costume later.

"Do you need me to carry you?" He asked. Kyungsoo shook his head weakly and stuck to Chanyeol's side like his life depended on it and kept his head down as they made their way back down the stairs. Kyungsoo could sense glances at him and hear some talk.

"I knew I smelled something too good to be true. Too sweet." Someone joked from in front of them. Chanyeol halted, pushing Kyungsoo behind him in a second. Kyungsoo didn't raise his head up to see who the person was. He most certainly didn't recognize the voice.

"Fuck off." Chanyeol warned immediately. Chanyeol may have been an omega but he definitely resembled like an intimidating alpha, which sometimes came in handy. He was tall and muscular and not to be messed with, but he was still an omega and some alphas just didn't care. 

"I'm not here to talk to you. I'm just interested in your friend. You don't have to be shy."

Kyungsoo tensed at the guys words and for a split second panicked when he felt a hand rest on his waist. His fear was short lived as he relaxed when he picked up the smell of honey and jasmine. It was Jongin behind him.

"He's none of your business and he's not interested so move." Jongin nearly growled. He sounded pissed and his grip on Kyungsoo was nothing less than iron. It made him feel safer.

"Is there a fucking problem?" Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo's eyesight was blurring, but still he tried to peek and see what was happening around him. The music was still blasting and some still dancing, but he was beginning to attract a crowd. Thankfully Baekhyun had been nearby and the moment he sensed the situation he sobered up faster than the speed of light. The day anyone messed with his friends was the day everyone got ripped to shreds.

No one around said a thing. "Well is there?" He barked at the alpha who was blocking Chanyeol's path. Baekhyun had always been one of the sweetest people Kyungsoo had ever met, but simultaneously one of the scariest when provoked.

The alpha gave Kyungsoo one more look before shaking his head and moving out of the way without anymore trouble.

"Good then." Baekhyun said with no lack of seriousness in his voice. He turned to Chanyeol. "Get him home. I'll get Yixing to come pick you up. I've drank too much."

Chanyeol nodded in thanks before leading the way and Jongin follow behind with a frigid look on his face. No one tried to stop them again.

Once they made it out of the house and to Kyungsoo's car he shakily handed the keys over to Chanyeol and clambered into the back seat with Jongin. As soon as Jongin was finished buckling him up he immediately curled into the alphas side for any source of comfort he could find and let out a whine he couldn't keep in anymore.

"It's okay, Soo. We're going home now. It's alright." Jongin said trying his best to soothe him. Kyungsoo was in so much pain now he was trembling, barely able to register what was being said to him.

When Jongin noticed Kyungsoo's tears he felt like his own heart had gotten stomped on.

"It hurts so bad." He cried. Jongin had no idea what to do. He knew somethings about heats, but he had never in his life seen an omega actively in heat until now. He'd be lying through his teeth if he said that it wasn't affecting him horribly.

Kyungsoo's scent, his trembling, his whining and the way he was so pressed up against his side was driving Jongin slowly insane.

He just wanted to protect Kyungsoo and give him everything he wanted and asked for. He wanted to stop his pain so badly and turn it into pleasure.

Jongin was snapped out of his thoughts when Kyungsoo undid his seat belt to climb onto Jongin's lap, burying his face into his chest. Jongin's scent made everything for Kyungsoo better and worse.

"Soo, y-your seatbelt." Jongin stammered, but Kyungsoo couldn't hear him. He tried to speak again, but lost his his ability to speak both languages he knew when Kyungsoo slowly grinded his hips into his lap. Kyungsoo whimpered into Jongin's neck when another stream of slick escaped the hole he had been trying to keep clenched the entire ride.

"Fuck Jongin. I'm sorry. We're here." Chanyeol apologized from the drivers seat as he caught a glimpse of everything when he parked the car in front of the Kyungsoo's house. Jongin didn't even know if he wanted to move himself. The way his dick had tented up in his pants, but he had to.

He cursed and shoved whatever he felt aside to focus on getting Kyungsoo inside safely. His main and only concern right now was Kyungsoo.

Jongin rubbed the omegas back soothingly and changed his position so that he was could carry him in a bridal position to the house so he wouldn't have to walk.

Chanyeol banged on the door and Jin answered

"The candy is on the porch! Oh my god." She said, clutching her nose as the smell hit her and then she noticed Kyungsoo.

"Oh. Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> How was this chapter? 
> 
> Kyungsoo's heat has hit and man is he a bit wild during it. I hope Jongin can keep up! :0 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and all the comments! What was your favorite part?
> 
> I love reading your thoughts. You guys are so sweet and too funny. Wont leave you waiting for the next chapter for too long!
> 
> Again thank you all <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> **Warning: Lots of smut

Jongin walked into the house with Kyungsoo still in his arms and Chanyeol right behind him.

"Jin, who was that?" Maria asked, as she walked into the living room with a bowl of extra candy in case it had been trick or treaters. When she noticed her son and his overpowering scent she caught on immediately to the situation and took charge.

"How long has it been?" She asked, setting the bowl down on the coffee table and coming over to feel his forehead which was scorching hot. Kyungsoo pushed himself further against Jongin and he tensed. He wasn't really ready to let anyone to touch Kyungsoo, but rationalized with himself. All these people were Kyungsoo's family and friends. He was safe.

"Maybe an hour? We brought him back as soon as possible." Chanyeol answered.

Maria nodded in understanding. "Jin could you get the medicine in the cabinet and Jongin please follow me to his room if it isn't too much trouble. Chanyeol, sweetie, please make yourself at home. Thank you for bringing him back safely."

Jongin followed Maria up the stairs and into Kyungsoo's room.

"I think he's shivering?" Jongin commented growing deeply worried as the time went on. How could he be shivering but still feel so hot? Was that normal?

"It's normal in heats don't fret too much." Maria informed, seeming to read Jongin's mind. "You can set him down on the bed. I'm just going to help him get ready for bed and help with the medicine."

"Usually his heats never hit outside of the house? He probably just forgot it was coming and it caught him off guard. This is the part no one really sees unless you're the mate." She said.

Maria was an omega herself so if anyone knew how to help Kyungsoo, it was her. She was very calm about everything, but Jongin couldn't say the same for himself.

"Here's the pills." Jin said as she entered the room. She placed them on top of the dresser with a couple bottles of water and sent her brother a worried glance before hurrying out as fast as she had entered.

When Jongin tried to set Kyungsoo down on the bed the omega's arms did nothing but tighten around his neck and he shook his head slowly in protest. He didn't want to be separated. He didn't want Jongin to leave him.

"It's okay, Soo. I'm not going anywhere. You have to get ready for bed and get some rest, okay?" Jongin encouraged softly. Kyungsoo hesitated, but it seemed to do it because soon he unlatched his arms and Jongin set him down.

"Here you go. Take these, please." Maria said bringing up a couple of oddly shaped pills that Jongin had never seen before to Kyungsoo's lips.

"Are those suppressor?" He asked. He had read about them vaguely when he was in school. Omegas would sometimes use suppressors to control their heats or put them off so they could function better within society. Maria shook her head and clarified.

"Oh no dear. Most omegas have stopped using suppressors for a very long time because of the side effects. They were awful and caused more harm than good. These are like painkillers, a little stronger for omega heats, but not enough to do any damage."

Kyungsoo frowned at the pills, but took them anyways and gulped down the water bottle his mom had given him. He really wanted to sleep. He really wanted Jongin.

"He takes them every few hours when the pain returns and they don't take too long to kick in either." She further explained as she rubbed her son's back in soothing circles.

"Let's get you into the shower and then you can get some sleep, okay?"

Kyungsoo was almost too tired for a shower, but he really wanted these clothes and the stupid paint off of him. His slick had ruined his jeans and they felt nothing but uncomfortable on him now.

Maria went ahead and started the shower water and helped Kyungsoo into the bathroom.

"Jongin, if you could find his pajamas please. I think they're in the drawers?"

Jongin was on it. He wanted to help as much as he could, but he also hated taking his eyes off of Kyungsoo even for a split second. Anything could happen in a second.

"I got it. I'm okay." Kyungsoo said from inside the bathroom. Maria walked out and closed the door behind her.

Jongin continued to search for the pajamas and noted that he'd have to give Kyungsoo an earful later on about how he organized these draws, or more like how he had no organization for them. He had socks with his jeans and T-shirts in his boxers?

Jongin was finally able to find a pair of pajamas. He recognized them as the puppy ones that Kyungsoo had worm the first night of his arrival.

Maria placed her son's clothes from tonight into his dirty laundry basket and leaned against the wall to rest for a minute.

"Is he going to be okay in there on his own?" Jongin worried out loud.

"Yes," She assured. "He's done it during his heats before you just have to sometimes make sure you're around in case he needs assistance."

Jongin nodded. Placing the pajamas onto the bed and sat down as well finally.

"You must feel a bit uncomfortable with this all. I'm very sorry." She apologized.

Jongin shook his head. "It's alright. It's not like he can help that it happens."

"Yes, But if you are ever uncomfortable I could arrange a place for you to sleep downstairs. The couch pulls out."

Jongin fiddled with the red rope on his outfit. "If it's okay, I'd rather stay here and keep an eye on him at least for tonight."

He knew that was asking a lot, but he wouldn't push it is she said no. It was her house.

"I have no issue with it." Maria answered truthfully. "But, I'm sorry if this sounds a bit intrusive. Are you mated, Jongin?"

The question did catch him off guard, but it made sense. Kyungsoo was her son, who was an omega that had heats, and was not mated as far as Jongin could tell. Jongin was an alpha, living in the same house, who also was not mated. He didn't blame her for having concerns or questions.

"No, I'm not." He said, growing a bit pink in the face.

"I admit that when we came up with the living arrangements it didn't once cross our minds once that it would ever be an issue to have you two boys rooming together. Everything just happened so fast. But you're a good boy, Jongin, I can tell." Maria sent a kind smile his way.

"Thank you." he replied shyly.

"I trust you around my son and I'm thankful that he had you and his friends around tonight. So if you're comfortable and Kyungsoo is okay with it then you can continue to room with him."

Jongin nodded in understanding. He was glad Maria trusted him. He didn't want to do anything to ruin that. His intentions around Kyungsoo at this time were pure and he was glad she could see that.

Both of their attention went to the bathroom as the shower turned off and they heard Kyungsoo shuffle around.

"Mom, could I have my clothes now, please?" Kyungsoo asked from a small crack in the door. Jongin handed the pajamas to Maria and Maria handed them to Kyungsoo. Within a few minutes time he was back out in the room.

"Are you feeling a little better, love?" She asked. Kyungsoo shrugged. He still had pain, but the pills were doing their job. He looked more stable, but just as exhausted as he felt.

"Some rest will help. Off to bed." She ordered, kissing the top of his forehead.

"Also, are you still comfortable with Jongin staying in the room?" She asked. Kyungsoo looked over at him as he sent a tiny wave his direction.

"It's okay if you say no." Jongin promised. He didn't want him to feel pressured.

Kyungsoo knew he probably should've said no, that Jongin wasn't allowed in his room while he was going through his heat. He had to do _things_ when he had his heats and he had to nest, but Kyungsoo didn't really want him to go. He didn't want to be alone just yet.

Now that he had taken the pills and his head had cleared a little more, maybe he wouldn't embarrass himself as much he did before in the car. Kyungsoo would have to apologize about that later.

"Yea I'm fine with it." He answered.

"Alright. Well then goodnight you two. If you need anything at all just let me know." She said with a smile before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's eyes on him as he climbed into bed. He was exhausted and tired and for sure embarrassed of his earlier behavior. Even if he was able to think more logically now, didn't mean he wanted to think at all. He just wanted to rest before his heat came back to ruin his life even more.

Jongin cleared his throat. "I'm going to go take a shower. Are you okay to be on your own right now?"

Kyungsoo gave him a simple thumbs up for an answer before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

Jongin tried to be as quiet as he could with his shower. He was glad to get off all of the makeup and his costume and wash the gel out of his hair. His time in the bathroom was quicker than usual because he didn't want to leave Kyungsoo unwatched for long.

When he was finished getting dressed and walked out into the room he could tell that Kyungsoo was fast asleep, which he was glad for. He carefully got into bed and turned off the lamp as Kyungsoo stirred a bit, mumbling something in his sleep that Jongin couldn't quite catch. Just like the one night before, Kyungsoo found his way to Jongin's side, wrapping his arm over the alpha's waist and tangling their legs together.

Jongin was fine with it. In fact he found it adorable. He didn't want to disturb him, but found himself running his fingers gently up and down the omegas back as he slept. The sound that soon left Kyungsoo startled Jongin for a second until he realized what it was.

It was a soft purr vibrating from the smaller one. Jongin had never heard an omega do that either, but he knew it only happened when they felt content and truly safe.

He couldn't stop himself from grinning and feeling a little special. The sounds were too precious and maybe he was going to explode. The purring was calming to listen to and even nicer to feel against his side.

He wanted to stay up all night and listen, but his eyelids were growing heavy and Kyungsoo's body heat was like a blanket. Jongin soon found himself drifting off into sleep.

————

When Kyungsoo woke up it was still dark in his room and his skin was burning. Not really, but it felt like it was on fire and he could smell his scent becoming more and more overbearing as the seconds went by.

He squinted at the clock and swallowed to help his parched throat. It was 1 am when his pills decided they wanted to wear off.

He hissed as he pulled his pajama bottoms off over his sensitive and erect crotch area. He pulled his shirt off too and threw the set over the bed, not able to tolerate them anymore. He sighed in relief, thankful for the cool air that hit his skin.

Kyungsoo laid back down in only his boxers and whimpered when he realized slick had been running down his thighs, through his clothes, and onto the sheets as he had been sleeping, making an absolute mess.

"Kyungsoo?"

Jongin was awoken by all the rustling and sat up right away after turning the lamp on.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light.

Kyungsoo groaned as new wave of nausea washed over him. He bit back a noise when Jongin touched his shoulder in concern.

Letting Jongin stay was a mistake. When the pills were working he was fine and Jongin's scent even helped him sleep more, but once they wore off Jongin's presences just made Kyungsoo feel overwhelmed with neediness.

He wanted Jongin to touch him and feel him and knot him until he was shaking and begging for more. He wanted everything he could never ask for because it would be too inappropriate.

"Soo, if you need me to do anything for you I need your permission." Jongin stated clearly. Maybe he was out of line offering something like that, but he put it out there just in case. Kyungsoo lay there almost frozen. _'He can't mean what I think...There was no way.'_ He thought.

But Jongin was more than serious. If Kyungsoo needed help then he was going to help him. He was here tonight to make sure he was okay, not watch him struggle. If he could do something then he wanted to do it.

"Anything?" Kyungsoo asked breathlessly, searching Jongin's face for any sarcasm.

Jongin's eyes seemed to darken with something Kyungsoo had never seen in them before and it made his chest flutter in anticipation and yearning.

"Yes. Anything" He repeated firmly.

Those were all the words Kyungsoo needed to hear before nodding feverishly at Jongin. He tried not to sound too needy when the words came flying out of his mouth, but they did anyways.

"I- I need you, Please."

The words had Jongin's brain spinning as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek. He smirked as he watched his face grow a solid rosey tint. A shaky gasp escaped Kyungsoo as Jongin's hand traveled down to his crotch and outlined his already aching cock through his boxers.

"Tell me if it's ever too much, okay?" Jongin urged.

Kyungsoo was confused for a second, wondering what he had meant, but soon found himself seeing stars when Jongin's warm hand slid past his waistband and wrapped around the base his cock to pump him slowly.

Jongin loved watching Kyungsoo's facial expressions change and he moved his hand up and down. He also made sure to keep an eye on him for any signs of discomfort or hesitation, but saw none.

"Do you like it?" Jongin whispered in his ear, speeding his movements up with one hand as he brushed hair out of Kyungsoo's eyes with his other.

Kyungsoo heart was racing just as fast as his breathing. All he could manage to let out was a pitiful moan as he spread his legs open more for Jongin and tried to burry his face back into his chest.

Jongin took that as a yes.

Kyungsoo's hips began following the motions as a familiar feeling pooled in his tummy. He was already so close and was just pushed over the edge when Jongin's thumb pressed over his tip.

_" Fuck,_ fuck yes." Kyungsoo sobbed as he clutched onto Jongin's t-shirt. His crying was soon followed by shaking as he experienced his first orgasm of the night that covered his boxers and Jongin's hand in cum.

Jongin didn't stop when Kyungsoo came though. He continued until the omega was writhing in sensitivity under him and only then did he remove his hand to let his waistband snap back into place.

The relief of the orgasm seemed to last only a few second before Kyungsoo was wanting again.

"M-more ple-ase, Jongin!" Kyungsoo begged shamelessly in between short breathes. Jongin himself was having trouble keeping it together. His own dick was tight in his clothes and throbbing seeing Kyungsoo like this, touching Kyungsoo like this, hearing him beg and cry for his touch.

Jongin trailed kisses down to his chest and over a sensitive, perky nipple. Jongin ran his tongue over it, hearing the omega take in a sharp breath. He felt Kyungsoo's fingers slither their way into his hair and tug as he continued his attack with his tongue and worked to slip off their clothes.

Kyungsoo whined when Jongin moved away to pull his shirt off. He hated any loss of contact, but was unable to tear his eyes away from Jongin entire body. It had to be a crime to look and be built that flawlessly.

"Please tell me you have condoms." Jongin asked. Kyungsoo nodded quickly and pointed to the nightstand drawer. Jongin opened it and grabbed the first one he could find before returning to the bed.

_"Hurry up, Jongin!"_ Kyungsoo huffed, growing eager with anticipation. Jongin laughed as he worked to slide the condom on.

"You whine so much, Soo." He tisked and shook his head. "Why are you impatient?"

Kyungsoo glared and turned to look at the wall instead of Jongin. If he was going to tease him at a time like this then he was going to be difficult too. Jongin's laugh deepened when saw this and he grasped at Kyungsoo's chin to force their eyes to lock.

"Don't be like that. I was just kidding." He said playfully running his hands up and down the inside of Kyungsoo's smooth, milky thighs. Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered close.

"I think all your noises are beautiful." Jongin commented and Kyungsoo blushed to the tips of his ears at that. He had never heard someone use the word beautiful to describe anything about him before. "All your begging, crying, and sobbing."

He couldn't help but whimper at Jongin's words. He was right. He did whine a lot and he would continue to if Jongin kept speaking to him like this.

"I don't think you understand what you're doing to me with those sounds."

His eyes shot open as Jongin's hand neared his messy slick producing hole and the moan that left his lips only inflated the alpha's confidence.

"Sounds like _that._ " Jongin smiled.

"Just hurry." Kyungsoo begged, raising his hips up to press even closer to Jongin. Jongin used his hands to push Kyungsoo's thighs up and back so that he was in the most lewd position he had ever experienced. His puckered hole was fully displayed for Jongin, clenching over nothing as he watched.

"You're so perfect." Jongin muttered. He watched Kyungsoo's eyes widen and his mouth drop open when he brushed his thumb over the entrance and pushed in as far as the first knuckle, a stream of slick spilling out when he did.

"Fuck." Jongin cursed. Kyungsoo tightened around his thumb. He love hearing Jongin's reactions. It made him feel like he was being good and he really wanted to be good.

Jongin removed his thumb and worked in one finger at a time. The omega's slick made the job easier as it was his own lubrication. Kyungsoo could feel two fingers inside him and still he wanted so much more. They felt so good, everything felt unbelievably pleasurable. He choked back a sob when Jongin added a third finger to fuck into him even more and his stretched hole started to burn.

"Is it too much?" Jongin asked, starting to slowing down.

Kyungsoo nearly jumped up. " _No,_ no, please don't stop!" He pleaded in a frenzy.

Jongin nodded as his fingers seemed to slide in deeper and Kyungsoo swore he was going to lose any sanity he had left. He fisted at the sheets when Jongin began to fuck into him with his fingers and he tried his best to rock back against the digits too. Mixtures of gasp and moans spilled from his lips and Jongin grunted in approval of them all.

"Mmhf knot. I- I want your knot ple-ase." Kyungsoo blubbered, now completely at the mercy of Jongin's finger tips that had found his prostate and were teasing it. He was panting and trying his very best to keep up despite the haziness of his senses. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and couldn't wrap his mind around how someone could look so fucked out and so innocent at the same time. It made Jongin want to ruin him more.

"Anything for you, Soo." He chirped happily, slowly removed his fingers and changing their position so that Kyungsoo was on top, straddling his waist. Jongin tried his best to still Kyungsoo's rocking hips as the restless boy kissed and nipped at the skin around his neck.

The tip of Jongin's cock rested against his rim before Jongin gave a gentle thrust between his omega's cheeks.

"I want it so b-bad, alpha. Please, I need you s-so bad." Kyungsoo stuttered desperately as he sunk down onto Jongin's erection. Kyungsoo mewled as he was stretched and split better than he had ever been in his entire life. He felt so filled, even more than he had with Jongin's fingers inside him. 

"Say that again. Call me that again!" Jongin ordered through gritted teeth as his cock was enclosed in warmth and wetness.

Kyungsoo looked at him puzzled at fist, but giggled when he realized what word Jongin was talking about. He hadn't even realized he let it slip.

" _Alpha._ Please, please fuck me."

Jongin almost combusted right where he sat. He didn't know if Kyungsoo was aware of the power he held. It's like he changed into a completely different person. Jongin let go of his hips allowing him to move and bounce as he pleased.

He almost lost himself in the sensation of it all before wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo and flipping them so he was hovering over him instead.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to want to call me anything other than alpha ever again." He promised and Kyungsoo's eyes twinkled at that. He balanced himself with one hand on the bed and the other on Kyungsoo's thigh before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back into his perfect hole.

Jongin watched Kyungsoo's leaking cock bounce against his tummy with every determined thrust he gave and he speed up, slamming against the omega as hard as he could. Kyungsoo would've been embarrassed by all the squelching and plain filthy sounds coming from their bodies, but was too busy losing himself in how good he felt,

_"J-Jongin, I need to c-cum ah fuck-fuckfuckf."_

It soon became too much for Kyungsoo. The consistent ramming into his prostate, the growing ache in his legs, the sensation of Jongin touching his face and body so gently while fucking into him so roughly left him quickly undone. He felt surges of pleasure tightening in his stomach ready to burst. He had to cum, but he wanted to feel Jongin's knot. He needed to feel it.

Jongin moaned as his hips stuttered when he began feeling his knot growing. As soon as Kyungsoo could feel it too he came, white ribbons painting his tummy as he shuddered and tensed, thighs trying to press together again. Searing pleasure shocked his entire body and he moaned so loudly that Jongin's heart stopped for a second thinking it would wake up everyone else in the house.

He had only a short time to worry about it as his thrusting slowed down and became uneven when Kyungsoo tightened around him and he came.

He tried not to crush Kyungsoo by collapsing on top on him, but instead rested his head on his chest and desperately tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lifting his head up after gathering himself a little bit. Kyungsoo nodded, still returning from his high. He could still feel Jongin's knot and it made him so content and light.

After a minute or so Jongin slipped out, pulling off of Kyungsoo to lay down beside him. Exhaustion quickly replaced Kyungsoo's adrenaline and his eye lids felt as heavy as bricks. The good thing was that finally his heat was beginning to simmer down for the time being.

He wanted to go back to sleep, but felt too sticky and gross. He turned to his side and his eyes fell on Jongin. He had to be honest, he was a little scared that now that they were done he would just forget about him. Kyungsoo suddenly felt very very small. He didn't know why since he had just been begging Jongin to fuck him into oblivion like his life depended on it a few minutes ago, but he was scared of what he had to say.

"Why are you that far? Don't tell me you're getting shy now?" Jongin teased and reached out to pull Kyungsoo closer to his side.

"Shut up. I'm not." Kyungsoo mumbled, but was thankful to be near him again.

"Was all that okay?" Jongin wanted to know. Kyungsoo appreciated how much concern he was showing about his well being, not just now but throughout the entire night. He really felt safe with Jongin.

"Yes, it was...thank you." Kyungsoo whispered against his skin. "Are you?"

Jongin chuckled and ran his fingers though his hair. "Yea, I'm more than okay right now."

Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"We should get you cleaned up." Jongin said, starting to rise. Kyungsoo pouted and turned over to the other side of the bed, ignoring him. "Mmh I'm too tired."

"Yes, I know but you need another shower and so do I and these sheet are a lost cause until they're washed again." Jongin reminded him. Kyungsoo groaned knowing he was right.

Jongin helped Kyungsoo out of the bed and he just couldn't stop blushing at everything. Jongin was really going to take care of him, wasn't he?

They made their way into the bathroom to run a quick shared shower in which Jongin did most of the washing and shampooing for Kyungsoo despite his protest. After Kyungsoo plugged himself up so the slick wouldn't be a problem, something he did not let Jongin help with despite the alpha insisting, they returned to the room to get dressed.

"Ugh that was my last pair of clean pajamas." Kyungsoo whined as he stood in a new pair of boxers and his glasses. He hated doing laundry, but this is why it was essential. If you didn't do it you ran out of pajamas to wear on the night of your heats.

"Then here." Jongin said handing him over one of his t-shirts after putting on his own fresh pair of clothes. Kyungsoo hesitated a little, but slid the graphic tee on. He could've easily wore one of his own shirts, but he liked this better. It fell over his smaller frame just like the hoodie and it smelled like the alpha too.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Jongin replied as he moved past Kyungsoo to start stripping the bed clean. Kyungsoo felt his face warm and body tingle seeing the mess he had mostly made. They really had done that.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Huh?" He squeaked, snapping out of it.

"I asked if you had anymore bed sheets."

"Oh." Kyungsoo nodded and moved to get them out of his lower drawer. He and Jongin finished remaking the bed and he shoved the used linens into his laundry basket. Jongin took a seat on the bed and waited for Kyungsoo to join.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Kyungsoo didn't move from the middle of the room. He stood there nervously pulled at the bottom hem of the shirt Jongin had lent him to wear. He followed where the omegas eyes landed in the corner of his room and understood.

"Oh? You want to nest?"

Kyungsoo face flushed a deep crimson. He had never nested around anyone other than his family before and that was when he was very young. He had never had anyone in his nest ever, but he really really wanted to nest. He missed it and the need for it was strong right now.

"It's okay I can take the bed and you can nest if you'd like-" Jongin started.

"Iwantyoutojoinme." Kyungsoo mumbled so quickly that Jongin had almost missed it. His stomach flipped a little bit and he resisted the urge to physically coo at Kyungsoo or he would most definitely have to sleep outside in the yard. He felt beyond touched that Kyungsoo would let him into his nest like that, especially when he was prepared to kill him for going near it the first day. He knew how important they were.

Normally Kyungsoo would never let anyone in it, not even his friends. He felt like he wanted Jongin in it just for tonight though. One night wouldn't hurt, right?

He smiled warmly at Kyungsoo. "Okay, let's do it."

Kyungsoo walked over to the nest and started to strip off some of the seemingly tons of blankets, pillows and plushies to shake out. Jongin noticed his hoodie in the mix of it all, but just smiled. It was practically Kyungsoo's hoodie now.

It was so interesting to watch a nest be built and constructed. It was more interesting to watch Kyungsoo's face focus hard as he tried to figure out where each blanket and pillow belonged and where to fluff and flatten.

"Do you need any help?" Jongin asked, wanting to do more than sit around.

"Uh," Kyungsoo paused. It's not that he didn't want Jongin to help, it's just that he was very particular about his nest and very picky, but he didn't want to offend Jongin by completely shutting down his offer.

"You can help me with the rest of the pillows." He said handing Jongin one. "These go around the edges."

Kyungsoo itched watching Jongin nearly fling the pillows in any position on the nest. Some of them were crooked and others completely upside down.

"Okay...that was....great." He lied. "But I'm just gonna-" He rearranged every pillow that Jongin had placed down and shot him a thankful shy smile for the effort.

"I feel like it's missing something..." He pondered. Had he left out a pillow somewhere?

"Oh wait!" Jongin walked to one of his suitcases and unzipped it to pull out one of the fluffiest fucking blankets Kyungsoo had ever seen in all his years of nest building. It was treasure to an omega.

_"Oh my god-"_

Kyungsoo walked over to run his hand through the royal green blanket and nearly sobbed. Jongin grinned, seeing how excited it made him.

"I can use it!?" Kyungsoo asked excitedly. He looked like a child receiving birthday gifts and it was going to be the end of Jongin. He swore if Kyungsoo kept acting this cute he'd never make it past the age of twenty.

"Yes, of course. I hardly every use it and I've got a bunch back home. I just had to pack one for this trip."

Kyungsoo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jongin had even more of these just sitting at home? Not being nested in? It sounded like a tragedy.

He began fixing the blanket on his nest and had to stop himself from squealing like a five year old. This is also why people weren't allowed to watch him nest, he turned into the biggest softest goof.

"Okay it's done now!" He cheered quietly and dropped himself on it. Jongin, who in the meantime had grabbed the pills again and a bottle of water handed them to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighed and took them. They helped a lot but he wasn't a fan of taking any medicine in general. He finished the entire water bottle, not realizing how thirsty he had been and thanked Jongin.

Jongin turned off all the lights and the lamp before making his way over into the first ever nest he had ever been in. He could see why omegas liked them so much the entire thing was comforting and inviting.

"You did such a good job!" He complimented. Kyungsoo felt himself melt right then and there.

Without another word between them, Kyungsoo curled himself by Jongin's side and shut his eyes. He couldn't believe that any of tonight had actually happened. He almost felt fear creeping up on him about the entire thing.

They would have to discuss this all later. He knew that for sure, but for now he shoved it aside. He would think about it tomorrow. He didn't have any energy left for the night and Jongin felt the same. It wasn't until he was laying there in silence with Kyungsoo that the gravity of what the night had brought weighed on him.

He had fucked his roommate. He had fucked the son of his parent's best friends. He had fucked someone he had barely known a month. Did this mean that they were more than roommates now... Did he even want to be more than roommates? Was this just a one time help thing? He'd have to think about it all more when he wasn't so exhausted.

"Thank you, Jongin." Kyungsoo muttered against his chest as he began drifting off. Jongin ran his hand through Kyungsoo's hair, which was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do, and smiled to himself when he heard the purring start up again. He hoped tonight wasn't the only night he'd get to hear that.

"You don't have to thank me, Soo. Get some sleep."

He felt him nod and soon enough the sounds of his rhythmic breathing and purring filled the room, lulling Jongin to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was bfhjksabfw. Im so insecure about writing smut scenes and they take me forever, but theyre so fun. I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> How do you think the boys will react tomorrow? What was your favorite part? I'm dying over the nesting. Kyungsoo is too precious. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I'll try my best to get to all of your comments soon! Much love!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Warning: *some smutish stuff

Jongin was the first one to wake up that morning. He yawned and stretched out his arm that wasn't securely wrapped around Kyungsoo. He had slept without disturbance the entire night and felt very well rested.

Kyungsoo, who was still fast asleep, was purring up a storm snuggled up to Jongin's side. Jongin warmed at the sight of him and wondered if he had been doing that all night. It would've been the second time they had woken up that way, and Jongin didn't mind it at all.

_Last night._

His mind raced back to what had conspired in the bed last night and his stomach fluttered a little. Kyungsoo made something in Jongin snap last night, that's for sure, but never in his mind would he have guessed that they would've done what they had done. One thing had just led to another and...

The looming thoughts Jongin had pushed aside last night were beginning to cloud his mind as he grew more aware of the current situation. It all began to dawn on him.

 _What if he thinks I was just taking advantage of his heat?_ Jongin thought, biting his lip nervously. That wasn't his intention at all and he really hoped that it wasn't how Kyungsoo saw it either. He hoped that he hadn't fucked everything up or upset the omega at all.

He should've taken Maria's offer last night to sleep elsewhere, but being honest with himself he realized how overprotective he was being. Maybe it was his alpha instincts or maybe those guys from the party had really struck a nerve with him, but he didn't want to be anywhere else but by Kyungsoo's side.

He knew they would have to discuss this once Kyungsoo was up and ready to, but was he himself ready for that conversation? What was he all supposed to say?

Don't get it wrong, Jongin definitely enjoyed helping Kyungsoo through with his heat. It was up there in one of the best things he had ever experienced in his life, but it had thrown off everything about the way he originally thought of his roommate.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point Jongin began to care immensely for Kyungsoo.

Initially, when told about the family they were going to be staying with, Jongin just thought Kyungsoo was going to be this annoying, unbearable roommate who was going to get in his way. But from the first time he stepped foot into the Doh household and laid eyes on him, Jongin hadn't been able to focus much on anything else.

At first glance Jongin took in his big, round brown eyes, fluffy eyebrows and pretty lips that did more pouting than someone that adorable should've ever been allowed to do. The omega's attitude had definitely blown Jongin away at first, but it was the muffin incident that had been the start of Jongin's teasing tirade. Kyungsoo's reactions were so comical and funny that all Jongin wanted to do was press his buttons after that.

As childish as it was, messing with Kyungsoo was entertaining, but after some time Jongin found himself getting carried away. The second Kyungsoo had given out the slightest hints that he found Jongin attractive he had begun using it to his advantage.

He hadn't thought about it seriously until he realized he just couldn't wait for the next moment to get in Kyungsoo's face or corner him against the wall to watch him blush and stutter. Jongin also remembered the time Kyungsoo went out of his way to make him feel better about dancing and his father. That show of compassion had softened him up to Kyungsoo immensely, but still he teased him like his emotions hadn't changed.

Last night was the biggest eye opener for Jongin. Even though there was much he was still confused about, he got this for sure. His interest in Kyungsoo was bigger than a little teasing or pinning for fun. He didn't have a name for what he felt about the omega. He was never good at figuring out deep feelings right away, but maybe he could consider this a crush?

Jongin scoffed at himself, trying to think of the last time he had gotten a crush on someone, but his attention was soon diverted when Kyungsoo let out a small whine from his side. He balled a fist into Jongin's shirt and tangled his legs around the alpha's. Jongin could most definitely feel a boner pressed against his thigh and nearly passed out when Kyungsoo started moving his hip gently.

Jongin could barely contain a smile at how precious he was being. His eyes were still closed as he did this, meaning he was probably dreaming. Tiny gasp left his lips with every motion his hips made and Jongin just observed in awe.

With his free hand he tenderly caressed Kyungsoo's cheek and outlined his lips with his thumb. He looked so concentrated and desperate with his eyebrows furrowed and cheeks flushed pink.

Jongin couldn't help but take a sharp breath when Kyungsoo's lips closed around his thumb, encasing it in warmth. He felt himself getting aroused by just watching and it only got worse every time Kyungsoo moaned around his hand.

Kyungsoo eyes fluttered open and it took a few seconds for him to process where he was and what he was doing. His eyes widened to the size of flying saucers and his hips stilled abruptly. Jongin's thumb slipped out of his mouth and he detached himself immediately and sat up.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I don't — I can't believe that I was— holy shit, Jongin. I'm sorry." Kyungsoo sputtered frantically.

"Hey it's okay, Soo. Seriously it's okay!" Jongin said, trying his best to calm him down. He sat up next to him and ran his hand up and down the small of his back. He continued to reassure him until Kyungsoo's breathing slowed and he was composed.

Kyungsoo was mortified to say the least. He had just woken up from an explicit dream about the alpha himself, only to find his body acting some of it out as he slept right on the alpha. He could crawl into a ditch and live there for the rest of his life. Who was going to stop him?

He felt hot again, but not blistering like before. His temperature felt a lot more bearable this time, probably because it was his second day of heat. The first day was always the worst and the second day was when your head started to clear ever so slightly, and your body gave you more time in between peaks to heal and rest.

His heat usually lasted a full 5-6 days until it was over. He could tell that the pills were beginning to wear off so he'd have to take some again soon. The pills were so tedious that it made Kyungsoo hate taking them even more, but they worked.

Last night was the second worst heat he had ever gone through in his entire life. His first heat at 15 would always remain his worst to date. Kyungsoo wouldn't wish that amount of suffering on anyone. This time around he was positive that something about being around Jongin so much had possibly triggered his current heat to go wild and even come early.

That being said, last night had also been the best heat of his life because Jongin was there to help him through it. Kyungsoo couldn't remember the last time he had been with someone that way. He had only ever been intimate with one person before, but it never reached the intensity or felt half as incredible as it had with Jongin. He had never been with anyone while he was on his heat either, until now.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to get you anything?... Do anything?" Jongin asked, growing concerned at his silence.

Kyungsoo brain screamed yes, but he shook his head. "I'm alright. I'm just - You don't have to do anything!"

He was trying really hard not to think too much about Jongin's hand still running up and down his back. If felt so nice and he wanted more, but he couldn't ask that of Jongin. He was afraid he had already asked way too much. Kyungsoo knew that his heat was nothing he could control and nothing to be ashamed of, but he really wanted himself to stop coming off like he was the neediest person alive. At this point Jongin was probably just offering it out of pity.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Kyungsoo's eyes followed Jongin's to the tent formed in his boxers where he was straining for relief and died of embarrassment. He could have killed him, he really could.

"You don't have to help me. I'm not hopeless. " He said trying his best to sound firm, but it came out more like he was trying to convince himself other than Jongin and he could tell.

"I never said you were. But you _want_ me to help, right?" He prodded, leaning in closer than Kyungsoo could handle at the moment. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from letting out any noises he'd regret later. Of course he wanted Jongin to help him. He couldn't think about anything else he wanted more.

"I- I can take care of myself," Kyungsoo repeated.

Before Jongin could say anything else, Kyungsoo reached for the pills and the rest of his water bottle and took a couple. That should choke his obnoxious heat for a while.

"I'm gonna go shower." He announced, standing up too quickly and nearly stumbling out of the nest.

"Are you okay with taking one on your own?" Jongin asked, rising to his feet just in case he stumbled again. As comfortable as the nest was, it felt odd to be in without Kyungsoo so he'd move back to the bed for now.

"I'm in heat, Jongin. I'm not dying. I can take a shower by myself." He mumbled, blushing furiously.

Jongin chuckled. "Ah yes, alright then. I'll take one after you're done."

With that Kyungsoo headed to the shower and closed the door behind him. He stripped quickly and turned the water on before slipping in. He told Jongin he could take care of himself, and so he did. It didn't feel as good when it was his own hands that wrapped around the base of his cock. He craved Jongin, but this was enough for now. He worked on getting back the build that he had going before waking up, chest rising and falling as he got closer and closer. 

The sound of the shower going helped drown out all his moans and huffs when he pictured himself with Jongin. He could remember everything so clearly and was stuck between dying of embarrassment over how out of character he had been or dying over everything and anything Jongin had said or done to him. He some felt aches, but not anything he couldn't handle with some rest and maybe an ice pack to the ass when he found some alone time. In all, Jongin had been gentle even at times Kyungsoo swore his own breath was being fucked out of him.

He leaned against the shower wall for support and curled his fingers against tile when he came. It was relieving, but guilt soon began to eat away at him. He didn't know how he had managed to make such a mess in one night.

First his heat drops in the middle of a party, he gets tensions rising and nearly starts a fight, and then he fucks his roommate, whose entire family was also living with his own for god knows how long? Kyungsoo didn't know how he could've made a bigger mess.

He finished his shower and while trying to think of the best way to go about discussing everything with Jongin. There was no way they couldn't discuss it. It was the biggest elephant in the room and it had to be dealt with immediately or things were going to get super awkward and Kyungsoo was not a fan of super awkward situations.

He finished cleaning himself up and brushed his teeth before getting dressed in some lazy sweat pants and the shirt Jongin had let him wear last night. He didn't want to take it off yet. It was just too cozy and it smelled like him. Kyungsoo was still a bit shy about changing in front of Jongin. He's sure Jongin wouldn't mind seeing as how he's seen everything already as of last night, but still.

When Kyungsoo walked out of the bathroom Jongin was collecting his things to go in.

"Oh cool, you're done already. Are you doing okay?" Jongin asked when he noticed Kyungsoo. He tried to keep from smiling when he noticed that he had put his tshirt back on.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo began as he made his way back into his nest. He grabbed his phone on the way and found a pillow to prop his head up as he clicked it open. "I appreciate it, but if you ask me if I'm okay one more time today I'm going to kick your ass."

Jongin scoffed. The nerve of this tiny omega.

"You wish." He laughed, before entering the bathroom. Kyungsoo sighed in relief when the door was closed. He needed to come up with a plan for how this conversation with Jongin was going to go down.

 _"Hey I'm sorry about last night it shouldn't have happened."_ No, no, Kyungsoo didn't want to say anything in those terms because it made it seem like he regretted last night, but he didn't. He loved it and never would've dreamed it would actually happen. Maybe he should just thank him instead? Would that be better or worse?

 _"Thanks for fucking the shit out of me in heat. It helped."_ Kyungsoo was going to strangle himself if he didn't start thinking something intelligible or useful soon. He couldn't think of anything and he really wanted to nap. The shower had taken a lot of his energy already.

There was so much to say, but he didn't know how to say anything without humiliating himself and further.

He groaned before turning on his phone. He saw missed calls all from Baekhyun, Yixing, and Chanyeol and a bunch of worried messages from from their shared group chat. He felt awful for worrying them like he had. He read their messages and began writing.

_Ksoo~ "Hey guys sorry about last night. I'm good rn."_

He put his dying phone in charge and closed his eyes to rest. He'd have to call them back later and apologize, especially to Chanyeol oh gosh-

Jongin walked out of the shower wrapped in a towel at the waist and Kyungsoo gaped up at him. Jongin was shameless. Shameless and illegally sexy. It was a heavenly experience getting to see beads of water roll down his toned back and smooth shoulders.

"Wow some privacy would be nice!" Jongin exclaimed dramatically after catching Kyungsoo's eyes lurking. He covered his chest with his hands and tried to look scandalized. Kyungsoo glared and blushed before turning over so he couldn't face Jongin who was now roaring with laughter.

"You can look now if you want." Jongin said standing in front of Kyungsoo after a few minutes, thankfully fully clothed.

 _Here goes nothing._ Kyungsoo thought as he sat up.

"Could we talk for a little?" He asked. He was unable to look up from his hands which were buried in the soft green blanket that he sat on. He really loved how soothing it felt. It helped with his nerves.

"Yeah, of course." Jongin agreed. He quickly caught on to what the conversation was going to be about before it even started as he took a seat criss-cross besides Kyungsoo. Their knees were touching, but Kyungsoo tried not to pay attention to that. The omega looked so nervous. Eyes darting back and forth between Jongin and his own hands. He was pressing his nails into his palms again. Jongin wanted to grab them, but restrained himself.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize for earlier-"

"Kyungsoo -"

"No, please let me finish." He said finally looking Jongin in the eyes. His heart was drumming in his chest and he hoped he was the only one who could hear it. He looked almost scared and Jongin didn't like that at all.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday, you know, in the car. That was completely uncalled for whether I was in heat or not. There's no excuse for jumping on you like that."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Last night I really appreciated your help with everything. Even after we, you know-"

"Fucked." Jongin filled in. Kyungsoo's soul expired, but he nodded.

"Yes. That. It really helped and this morning too so thank you. I'm sorry if this is all really much and awkward I don't want it to be awkward with us forever. I also really hope you didn't feel pressured to do anything. I'm not needy and I have had heats by myself. Main thing is I'm sorry. "

Kyungsoo hoped to god that had sounded right because to him it sounded like an entire disaster as soon as his thoughts had left his mouth. He was probably making everything worse.

Jongin sighed a little and reached over to take one of Kyungsoo's hands in his and Kyungsoo noticed how well they fit together.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You don't control your heat, like I don't control ruts. I didn't feel pressured and I'm okay with everything that happened last night, Soo. I promise. You couldn't make me do anything I didn't already want to do."

His smile and words made Kyungsoo relax a little bit.

"Wait, you wanted to do that stuff with me." Kyungsoo asked. Had he heard correctly? Jongin's eyes widened, hearing how his words had sounded and tried to frantically save himself.

"I mean, I wanted to make sure you were okay and I was okay with doing anything to make sure that happened. I wanted to help." He said and cleared his throat.

"Oh. Okay." Kyungsoo felt like something was lodged in his throat. He wanted to say a lot more than what was already said, but couldn't.

"If you still need help during the rest of your heat I'm right here." Jongin offered. Kyungsoo felt a weak wave of want run through him, but he simply nodded. He wasn't sure how to answer that yet.

"What about after it all?" He asked, shifting around where he sat.

"After?"

"Yes, after my heat is over. Won't it be weird? Living with each other and all?"

"Do you want me to find another place to stay? That's not an issue with me if it makes you feel better-"

"No! No, I don't want you to move." Kyungsoo explained. "We can still share the room I just - I don't know. I don't want it to be weird all the time."

"It'll only be weird if we make it weird." Jongin said, giving Kyungsoo's hand a squeeze. He chuckled a little. "Besides It's not like we're dating all of a sudden right? It doesn't have to be serious and awkward. We can still be friends. If that's what you want?"

 _It's not like we're dating._ Kyungsoo didn't know why he felt sick all of a sudden. He tried his best to not let it show on his face. Jongin was just being helpful and he was right. They weren't dating so why was he making this a big deal?

"Being friends is okay with me." He agreed softly. Maybe he did feel a little disappointment, but why? What did he think was going to happen? That Jongin was going to want to suddenly be with him after one night? That he would see him any differently than before? That was a fairytale thinking.

Kyungsoo wasn't really expecting anything like that, but somehow he still found himself feeling a little upset. Maybe that was his own fault? He would just have to get over it. 

"Thank you for talking about this." Kyungsoo said. He was very pleased that they were able to have this conversation and get it out of the way. 

"I kind of figured we would have to at some point." Jongin said, running his thumb over Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo was about to reply when his stomach let out a grumble that could've been heard miles away.

"I guess someone's hungry." Jongin commented with a grin. Kyungsoo felt his face warm up.

"Shut up. I haven't had anything since last night. I missed all of Baekhyun's Halloween cookies." Kyungsoo pouted. Halloween cookies gone to waste because his heat wanted to be an asshole.

"Let's go get something then. I'm sure there's some sweet stuff downstairs. Everyone's probably awake already too." Jongin said, standing up.

"Candy for breakfast!" Kyungsoo shouted out now pumped. Jongin shook his head.

"That's not what I meant at all. Candy for breakfast is not happening!" Jongin corrected as he took Kyungsoo's hand and headed to the door.

"You're not my mom."

"I'm sure Maria would say the same." He laughed.

"Whatever." Kyungsoo muttered, rolling his eyes and knowing he was right. Jongin beamed a bright, goofy smile at him before leading the way downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! All your comments on the last chapter were so much and made me very excited! thank you so much! I promise I'll get to all of them soon!
> 
> Apologies for this chapter taking forever to get out. I didn't have much time last week and my first draft of this was a complete mess so i just wiped it all and started over. I hope the chapter is okay! 
> 
> Thoughts on Jongin and Kyungsoo's agreement to be friends right now? How do you think it will turn out?
> 
> Much love <3


	12. Chapter 12

As much as Kyungsoo loved not having to attend classes because of his heat, he hated the amount of work he had to do to catch up once he returned.

Kyungsoo had only missed four days worth of classes, but those four days had put him behind what seemed like a weeks worth of work. He was stressed to his neck and had been situated at a table in the campus library for a few hours now, struggling to keep himself motivated enough to complete a twelve page essay.

Since all of his day classes were over he really just wanted to go home and crash in bed, but knew the minute he stepped foot in his house his homework would be forgotten about until the end of time. He also knew his attention would be Jongin's for the rest of the day.

They had grown closer as friends despite Kyungsoo's concerns about how awkward it would be between them once his heat was over. Everything had gone back to normal. Well, almost everything.

The two boys spent the rest of Soo's heat in his nest, napping, playing video games, talking. Kyungsoo didn't leave his room much unless it was for food or water, but he appreciated the way Jongin kept him company when the days started getting long. He didn't ask the alpha for anything the rest of his heat, even when he knew the offer still stood. A tempting offer it was, but Kyungsoo had rationalized with himself that asking your friends to fuck the heat out of you wasn't something friends did. Even if Jongin didn't mind, it was more for his sanity than anything else. He didn't want to complicate things or get his hopes up.

When his heat had finally ended and they moved back to the bed, they both realized it was impossible to do top and tails anymore. It became permanently forgotten about as they continued to head to bed together and wake up glued to each other's side. There was no other way to sleep.

 

"You look like you're in physical pain." A voice said, interrupting Kyungsoo from his essay that was only a couple pages longs so far. Kyungsoo looked up from his laptop to see Yixing pulling up a seat across from him and placing his textbooks on the table.

Kyungsoo groaned as his forehead made contact with the keyboard in front of him. "I'm in pain because essays are painful. I'd rather nail my hands to the table."

Yixing chuckled. "Please don't do that. It can't be that bad. How many pages?"

Kyungsoo lifted his head. "Twelve."

Yixing cringed. "I'm sending my prayers. But how are you? What's new in Soo-ville?"

"Soo-ville?" It was Kyungsoo's turn to cringe. "Did Baekhyun make that up or something?"

Yixing laughed, but quieted down when he caught a glare from another student. "He actually did."

Kyungsoo wasn't sure really how to answer his question. So much had been happening recently and he didn't know how to summarize it in a simple enough answer.

"School is kicking my ass right now and I'm trying to catch up, but things are okay? How about you?" He responded. It wasn't a total lie. He just wasn't sure how to bring up anything that had happened with Jongin. He wasn't sure if he was even wanted to so he decided he wouldn't unless asked.

"You'll get done with everything, bro. The semesters going to be over before you know it." He encouraged. Kyungsoo has always liked that about Yixing. All of his friends were pretty supportive, but Yixing always made sure to let him know he could do anything.

"I actually have good news for you! I'm glad I found you here." Yixing announced to him in excitement. Kyungsoo perked up from his slouched posture in the chair, now curious.

"After some convincing from yours truly, the college is letting you and Jongin use the theater room for the dance practices after classes until the spring."

Kyungsoo blinked. "Wait. Really? Until _spring?_ "

Yixing nodded and continued. "The only thing is that I didn't mention Jongin wasn't a student here. There's no way they'd let him use the space if he wasn't, but I mentioned that you would be the one doing the recording so that's why they're allowing it. They're under the impression that is just a project for film club so if anyone ask you what you're doing, then that's your answer."

Kyungsoo took in everything that Yixing was saying. He hadn't even mentioned to Jongin that he had been looking for a place for him to practice or that he could do the recording and editing for him. Kyungsoo had been too nervous about being shot down or not meeting expectations, but if Jongin wanted an open space to dance it seemed like he would have to be the one recording anyway.

"Oh and they only ask that you guys be out by nine because that's when doors close." Yixing added.

Kyungsoo couldn't believe this. Jongin was going to absolutely flip out. He could tell that the young alpha was growing extremely restless just being cooped up inside the house all the time doing nothing but occasionally being forced to help his mom decorate for the rest of fall.

"Thank you so so so so so much! I'll have to make it up to you sometime! Jongin is going to freak out." Kyungsoo exclaimed as he stood and began throwing all of his stuff into his backpack. 

He needed to go home and tell Jongin immediately. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face! He'd probably want to start right away and Kyungsoo was ready. Any reason to be able to pull out his film equipment was a good enough reason for him. Kyungsoo couldn't thank Yixing enough so he just threw his arms around him from behind the seat and squeezed until he laughed.

"It's no problem! Just tell Jongin I said hello."

"I will!" Kyungsoo promised and waved goodbye as he made his way out of the library and to his car.

When he got home, Kyungsoo quickly yelled out a greeting to everyone in the house, wherever they were and practically flew upstairs to his room.

Jongin nearly jumped and shut his laptop that was playing kitten complication videos as Kyungsoo bolted through the door. Before he could say a word the omega climbed onto the bed excitedly and started to ramble so quickly that he couldn't catch a word.

"Wait, Soo, slow down. I'm not even sure you're speaking English." Jongin said in amusement. He placed his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders to still the jumpy boy and wondered what had him so hyper.

Kyungsoo huffed and repeated himself slower.

"I _said_ \- I found you a place to practice your dancing! Well, Yixing did most of the work I only mentioned it to him. He says hello by the way! But there's an empty theater stage at my college and they're open to letting you practice and record there. It's no dance studio, but no one would go in it and we would have it for a few hours -"

"Like an entire stage?" Jongin asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

Kyungsoo nodded feverishly. Jongin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kyungsoo had really gone out of his way to find him a place to practice? Was he a guardian angel or something? A grin broke his visage and his eyes lit up in so much excitement that it made Kyungsoo warm inside. Jongin pulled him into the tightest hug.

"I could fucking kiss you right now, oh my god!" He beamed.

Kyungsoo's heart jumped at his words and he felt himself begin to blush. He pulled away from Jongin and willed his heart to stop beating so quickly.

"No time for that. We can go use the stage now! If you're ready?" He suggested. Jongin stood up letting out an excited shout.

"Are you kidding me!? I've been ready! I think I've watched half of YouTube already, please let's go!" Jongin begged.

Kyungsoo laughed at that and stood up as well. "I'm just going to grab my film equipment. I'm not sure if you know how to use that stuff, but I can let you borrow them, unless you're okay with me doing the filming?"

Jongin laughed. "Of course I'd want you to film! I don't know anything about that stuff, please. I was ready to use my phone."

Kyungsoo nodded, unable to contain a smile. He was overjoyed that Jongin trusted him enough to let him film this for him.

"I'll grab my equipment!" He said making his way to his book shelf where he kept a lot of them. He collected all of the ones he needed and placed them in his filming bag as Jongin fished out his dance bag in the closet. When they were ready to go they headed downstairs.

"Jongin and I are leaving!" Kyungsoo announced out loud.

"And where are you two going?" Maria asked coming from the dining room.

"Brazil. We're running away." he answered. 

She narrowed her eyes at her son's sarcasm.

"What Kyungsoo meant was that we're going film some of my dancing at his college. We shouldn't be gone too late." Jongin answered kindly. Kyungsoo scowled at his betrayal.

Maria smiled, content with the answer and waved them both off. "Stay safe. It's your fathers turn to cook so dinner will be in the fridge for you both when you're back."

"Dad's cooking? In that case I might actually really run away."

"What was that?" Kyungsoo's father asked suddenly appearing behind Maria with an apron on. Jongin burst into laughter.

"Nothing! Goodbye!" Kyungsoo blurted before grabbing Jongin's hand and escaping.

"What's wrong with you dad's cooking!" Jongin asked as he got into the car.

Kyungsoo shuddered. "You'll find out when we get back."

The drive to the campus was short and Jongin was curious to see where Kyungsoo spent most of his time when he was away from home. The red bricked campus buildings were a lot bigger than he had imagined. There were still a few cars in the parking lot, but not many since only night classes were left.

Jongin still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was finally going to be able to practice and complete a routine. He'd finally be able to come up with something to send as applications to the universities he wanted back home and it would probably come out better than he imagined since Kyungsoo was the one filming it. Kyungsoo had done for him what his own father didn't bother.

Kyungsoo led the way to the theater room as Jongin followed close behind, eyes taking in the surrounding of an American college. When they finally reached the theater room Jongin's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

The theater room also combined as an auditorium and was filled with rows of red, cushioned seats. The stage was gigantic, more than enough space for Jongin to move without the threat of bumping into something. The only downside was that there was no mirrors to practice in front of since it was an open stage, but Jongin couldn't have cared less at the moment.

"This is unbelievable." He muttered. Kyungsoo smiled at his amazement and began walking to the stage.

"I'll set up and you can get ready too." He said, placing his equipment bag down.

Jongin followed and set his bag down on one of the seats and took off his hoodie. He didn't have to change since he was already in clothes comfortable enough to dance in. He pulled out a mini portable speaker, placing it on the side of the stage where he wouldn't accidentally kick it or anything and started a stretching routine.

"Okay I'm all set!" Kyungsoo said. He had set up his tripod and the mic to pick up the music well. The video camera was situated on the tripod, ready to go.

"That looks so intense." Jongin chuckled walking over to check it out. He had never messed with cameras much since if he ever needed anything recorded he could hire someone to do it for him or just use his phone.

"It's a Canon - EOS 80D DSLR camera with EF-S 18-135mm lens! It's my favorite one! The tripod is 63in and I have a ton of other lenses too!" Kyungsoo gushed. Jongin was going to cry. Seeing Kyungsoo so excited over something he loved was too adorable.

He would never tire of the look on Kyungsoo's face or the way his voice got all bubbly when he was discussing something he was passionate about. It was like when Jongin asked him questions about his favorite video games and Kyungsoo went off on tangent that he couldn't understand a word of, but listened to anyway just to see the omega's eyes light up. He could listen to him ramble terminology about his hobbies all day and never get bored.

"Stop staring at me like that. It's weirding me out." Kyungsoo mumbled as his cheeks grew rosy. Jongin was making it really difficult for him to forget about this crush.

"Staring like what?" Jongin teased with a smirk playing the corner of his lips. Kyungsoo nervously fiddled with one of the lenses in his hand and ignored the way his stomach was doing acrobatics.

"Nothing. Now go dance or I swear to god." Kyungsoo pleaded. Jongin laughed, but thankfully dropped it. He handed Kyungsoo his phone that was set up with the music and made his way onto the stage.

When Kyungsoo started the camera he gave Jongin a thumbs up and when the other returned it Kyungsoo hit play.

The song wasn't one he had ever heard before, but it sounded fitting for Jongin. It was beautiful, but the way Jongin moved along to it was even more mesmerizing. Kyungsoo watched him bring the song to life with every hand movement and every turn. He watched in awe of all the spins Jongin did and remembered when he had told him about the times he took ballet as a child.

Kyungsoo didn't know much about dancing, but he was floored and unable to pull his eyes away for even a second. Emotion swam in every expression Jongin made. His moves were graceful, yet sharp and not one completed without fervor and detail. He was just beautiful.

When Jongin had finished he was breathing heavily, skin glossed with sweat. Kyungsoo paused the music, ready to praise Jongin but held it when he saw the disappointed expression on his face.

"It's all wrong." Jongin said sighing in frustration. Kyungsoo didn't understand how it was even possible for something like that to be wrong.

"I thought it was incredible. Seriously, there was nothing bad about that it blew me away!" Kyungsoo affirmed.

Jongin's expression softened at his sincere words. He was frowning, determined to make Jongin understand how incredible the performance was.

"It just doesn't feel right yet and it's got a lot of flaws. That's not entirely a bad thing though." He insisted. "There's always room for improvement."

Kyungsoo still thought the performance was unbelievable, but it wasn't his routine to judge. If Jongin thought he could do better then Kyungsoo would support him until he got to that point.

"I understand. I believe in you! Do you want to go through it again?"

 _I believe in you._ Jongin's heart fluttered a little at his encouragement and he nodded before getting into starting position again.

By the time 8:30pm had hit, Jongin had gone through the routine 7 times. During breaks he watched over the footage with Kyungsoo to see what needed improvement, what was good to keep or remove, and where he could add things. He sat with Kyungsoo in the cushioned chairs, looking over their last footage taken, when he decided to call it a night. Even though they had half an hour left Jongin noticed the omegas tiny yawns and how his head would fall on his shoulder when he began drifting off.

"We should go home, Soo. It's getting late.."

"Are you sure?" Kyungsoo asked, rubbing his eyes under his glasses to wake himself up a little. He checked his watch. "We still have some time."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm kind of tired and you're falling asleep." Jongin said, brushing some strands of hair away from Kyungsoo's eyes.

"I am not falling asleep." Kyungsoo tiredly disputed. Jongin smiled and ran his fingers gently through Kyungsoo's hair a few times, living for the way the omega seemed to melt and relax under his touch. It made him feel good that he was able to do that for him.

"Mmh I believe you, but let's go home."

A moment passed and Kyungsoo let out a sigh before nodding in agreement. He was tired and not to mention a little hungry. He saved the footage they were looking at and got up from his seat to start putting his equipment away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming to terms with the fact that I suck at uploading on time. I start college soon so getting everything ready and working has really kept me busy. I'm trying to write as much as I can before classes start so I don't fall too behind with uploads.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What are your hopes for Jongin and Kyungsoo in the story?  
> What was your favorite part of this chapter? 
> 
> Song Jongin danced to in this chapter: Show me love by Hundred Waters (ft. chance the rapper) 
> 
> Thank you for your support! I love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut*
> 
> *Apologies for the grammar in this chapter.

Setting an alarm for morning classes was something Kyungsoo had always hated doing. He couldn't  stand how abrasive the ringing was to his ears. Recently he had been neglecting to set up alarms at all, but thanks to Jongin, had still been making it to class on time. 

Jongin was a better alarm than his own phone could've ever been. He was more gentle in every way when he woke Kyungsoo up. He always coaxed the omega awake by repeating him name or combing his hands through hair or rubbing his back.

His parents always banged doors to wake him up and Jin saw it as an opportunity to practice her WWE skills and body slam him awake. Sometimes the dogs woke him up by licking his face when he forgot to close the door at night. Kyungsoo didn’t mind that one too much when it happened since he could never stay mad at them for long.

The only issue Kyungsoo had come across with Jongin essentially being his alarm now was that he never wanted to to get out of bed. 

"Come on, Soo. You have a class in less than an hour." Jongin said trying his best to persuade Kyungsoo to get up. He tried to sit up, but it was harder than he thought with someone attached to his side 

"I can't hear you. I'm too tired." Kyungsoo muttered against his chest. He could just stay there for ever. The alpha had an abundance of warmth that Kyungsoo was more than reluctant to detach himself from. He was almost better than any blanket and for Kyungsoo that was saying a lot. 

Jongin chuckled. "I don't think those two things correlate." 

Kyungsoo groaned. He really didn't want to move, but knew that sooner or later Jongin would make him. The one time Kyungsoo was being difficult and refused to get up way past the start of his first class so Jongin got up instead and stripped the bed of blankets until Kyungsoo got up. Kyungsoo thought it was dramatic, but it worked and he went to class that day.

"15 more minutes and then I'll get up." Kyungsoo bargained between a yawn.

Jongin scoffed. "10 minutes because you always say that then end up staying longer.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t argue that so instead he decided to use his super power. It was a power that had never let him down, a power that worked on everyone, even Jin. The puppy face. He pouted, brown eyes growing wide and sorrowful behind his glasses as he looked at Jongin. It wasn't a face he used often because with great power comes great responsibility, but it did come in handy.

Jongin was planning to find the nearest spaceship and blast himself into the sun when Kyungsoo made that face. He was already adorable enough, but this? Were his eyes twinkling? Oh god, he was definitely trying to murder Jongin. It made him crumble. He was prepared to give Kyungsoo anything he asked for in a heartbeat. 

Jongin didn’t even want him to go. He loved his company, but he didn't want him to get behind in his classes and fail or something. It'd be selfish to want to keep Kyungsoo to himself all day yet that's what he wanted and by the way Kyungsoo clung around him he didn't seem like wanted to go either.

Jongin huffed as he looked away, but still gave in. "Fine, 15 minutes but nothing more or you’ll miss your class.” 

"Who said I wanted to go anyways." Kyungsoo muttered as he closed his eyes for what was about to be his 15 minute nap. 

"What was that?" Jongin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn’t say anything. Shut up and let me sleep.” Kyungsoo whined.

Jongin smirked, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to poke a little fun at Kyungsoo, something he hadn’t done in a little while. Besides he had to keep Kyungsoo from falling back asleep somehow or he’d definitely never get up to leave for class. 

He moved swiftly so that Kyungsoo, who had been partially on top of him, was now laying on his back so he could hover over him instead. The omegas eyes flew open now hyper aware of Jongin and their new position.

“Yea, you said something. Don’t be shy.” Jongin prodded. 

Kyungsoo could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying to mess with him like he had many times before. That and his mischievous smirk that Kyungsoo always told himself he hated despite his heart skipping a few beats because he knew what events always followed that look. 

He felt a warmth run through his body, all of his body, when Jongin settled a hand on his exposed hip. His t-shirt, well Jongin’s t-shirt that he had never given back, had hiked up to his bellybutton leaving him half exposed in his boxers. His mind jump back to when they had been in this position before, with Jongin leaning over him and he tried his hardest to control his breathing. 

“I -I didn’t say anything important.” Kyungsoo stuttered, trying to explain himself. He felt small under Jongin’s gaze. The alpha looked so focused on him yet so unbothered as his hand traveled across Kyungsoo’s skin and under his shirt. 

His smirk grew when Kyungsoo whimpered as his fingers grazed over his nipple. He leaned closer to his ear. 

“Remember what I said about all your noises?” Jongin whispered, even though it was only the two of them in the room. 

Kyungsoo gasped when he felt Jongin pinch him lightly. He felt like was on fire. This was becoming such a normal feeling around Jongin and he couldn’t help it. Jongin speaking wasn’t doing much to help him either. 

His mind was telling him to get up, to distance himself. His mind was giving him every reason why this wasn’t a good idea, but his body didn’t want to listen. The way Jongin touched him just made him more crazy about the alpha even though he was trying to feel opposite. 

He nodded to answer Jongin’s question and shivered when his hand floated down to his boxers. The touch over his crotch was light, but enough to make his hips rise for more friction and pull another whimper out of him. As much as he didnt want admit it, he wanted Jongin to touch him. He wanted Jongin to tease him a little too much or push him over the edge. That’s the only reason why he didn’t yell at him or move away. He wanted this.

“You said they sounded beautiful.” Kyungsoo gasped. Jongin inhaled to keep his cool. 

He wasn’t completely unaffected by all of this either. He was never sure what his plans were when he teased Kyungsoo like this, but he always stopped before reaching a point where he wasn’t affected by it at all.

He did not want to stop this time and it didn’t seem like the others under him wanted him to either. 

“Kyungsoo. Do you want me to keep-”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo interjected and moaned, feeling his body flare up. “Yes!” 

He didn’t care about anything else right now, he just wanted Jongin to touch him. Jongin didn’t need to hear it twice. His hand slipped into Kyungsoo’s boxers and wrapped around his length. The omegas head fell back against pillows as his eyes fluttered close in bliss.

He tried his best to keep quiet, but that was hard hard to do when your crush was the one giving you the best handjob of your life. He didn’t last long, cumming in minutes. His hand flew out to hold Jongin’s still as his thighs shook with sensitivity. . 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly. Kyungsoo nodded, trying to gather his senses before opening his eyes. He bit his lip as he and Jongin stared at each other for a few seconds both in some sort of disbelief. 

Kyungsoo was the first to break the gaze and silence as he fell into a random fit of laughter. 

“I don’t get it, what’s funny?” Jongin asked, smiling at Kyungsoo. 

“I don’t know it just got awkward and your hand is still on my dick so I had to laugh.” He giggled.

“Oh!” Jongin blushed and pulled his out his hand. Surprisingly Kyungsoos boxers had caught most of his mess. 

“I think I got carried away.” He admitted, laying back down beside Kyungsoo. There was some silence.

“Me too.” 

Kyungsoo had been thinking about it. Now seemed like a better time than ever to ask while he still had some courage in him and they were in bed. 

“Can I take care of you now?” He asked. 

“What?”

Kyungsoo groaned. He didn’t want to repeat himself. He sat up and faced Jongin. 

“Can I...” he pointed at the tent in Jongin’s pajamas bottoms. 

Jongin nearly passed out.

“Kyungsoo you don’t have to. I’m not- I can handle it. Besides fuck- its way past 15 minutes you have to get ready.” 

“I know I don’t have to. I want to. I’m not hopeless. I’ve told you that before. I feel kind of weird always receiving but never giving.” Kyungsoo spilled out. He fiddled with his the sheets as he said this. The truth made his heart pound. 

Since his heat he had felt odd not being able to reciprocate what Jongin had done for him. Even if he knew he didn’t need to. There was a big part of him that wanted to despite being nervous about it. 

Jongin thought about it for a second. He hadn’t know Kyungsoo felt that way. He just never wanted the omega to feel like he owed him anything. Everything Jongin did with Kyungsoo was because he wanted to, not because he expected anything back. But he realized he had in a way been disregarding the way Kyungsoo felt. 

He gently held Kyungsoos chin and tilted his head up so their eyes could meet. Kyungsoo almost felt intimidated by his eyes, but he could read the want in them and that made him feel good. 

Jongin smiled. “If you want to then you’re free to.”

He let go of Kyungsoos face and leaned back against one of his silk pillows. Kyungsoo breathed in, mind suddenly going blank. He had only ever done this once before. 

He had talked big game and now he was bashful again. He shuffled his way over to Jongin and got on his knees. 

He hesitated. He felt like there was already something lodged in his throat. Maybe it was his heart. He tried his best to remain collected as his shakey hands pulled Jongin’s length out of his clothing. 

“Are you sure Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked one last time. 

Instead of answering Kyungsoo looked up at him and gave his tip an experimental lick. He watched as Jongin took a sharp intake of breath and fisted at the bed sheets he was sitting on. 

It felt heavy against his tongue, but he liked it. He like watching Jongin’s reactions even more. Kyungsoo let his tongue trail from the base of Jongin’s cock to the tip before enveloping it into his mouth. 

“Fuck-“

Kyungsoo loves his sounds too. He tried his best to fit all of Jongin in his mouth but retreated a bit when he gagged. 

“Don’t rush, Soo.” Jongin stressed as he ran a hand though Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo tried again, slower this time and almost reaching the base. He watched as Jongin’s hand fell from his hair to his cheek as he sucked. Jongin was frozen looking at Kyungsoo’s face. His eyes were tearing from his gag earlier. His plump pink lips were wrapped around his angry cock and his cheeks were flushed. Not to mention he was in his t-shirt. 

He was taking his time, but Jongin didn’t mind one bit because he looked so beautiful and concentrated. Jongin leaned back on his elbows for support and Kyungsoo’s eyes flickered up to meet his. 

He tried his hardest to not fuck into the omega’s warm mouth but failed as his hips bucked a little. He cursed when Kyungsoo moaned around him and threatened any bit of sanity he had left. Kyungsoo’s hands worked the parts of Jongin’s length that he couldn’t cover with his mouth.

“I’m close.” He managed between sighs of pleasure to warn Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo picked up speed, running his tongue over Jongin’s slit repeatedly. Jongin felt a familiar feeling pool in his stomach and with that he pulled out of Kyungsoo’s mouth to reach his climax. 

“Are you okay? Kyungsoo asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jongin chuckled and nodded. 

“I’m great. You did amazing.” He assured Kyungsoo whose head was leaning against his thigh. 

He caught a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand and sighed. Kyungsoo practically missed his entire first class. So much for just 15 minutes.

Once he stood up he pulled Kyungsoo up with him and kissed him on the forehead. 

“What’s that for?” Kyungsoo blushed, but didn’t pull away. 

“For still being cute while giving a blowjob. Now come on you need to shower and not miss anymore classes.” 

Kyungsoo saw the time and didn’t protest.

After Kyungsoo had gotten showered and ready Jongin said his good byes until the evening. He got ready himself to head down to start his already fantasy come true of a day. 

——

"Are you fucking my brother?" 

Jongin coughed as a piece of breakfast lodged in his throat. He quickly downed a few sips of water and looked at Jin in disbelief. Had he heard wrong?

"Jin....Jin what the fuck?" 

She sighed and uncrossed her arms before taking a seat at the kitchen table across from him. 

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading! 
> 
> My classes have begun so Updates will be slower but they are still happening. I’m sorry to keep you waiting for so long I wish it was still summer. 
> 
> Let me know how you like the chapter :) 
> 
> I figure this story will be about 20ish chapters and we are already on chapter 13! Thank you for all of your support so far. 
> 
> To anyone in school right now I wish you all the best 💕


	14. Chapter 14

Jongin never paid Jin much mind during his time living with the Doh family. To him, Jin was just a teenager, a kid, a younger sibling. So to say that Jongin was in anyway prepared for the conversation that was about to take place would've been a lie.

Jin took a seat at the table across from him and crossed her arms in front of chest. He would've laughed at her all too serious facial expression had it not been for the fact that he was growing increasingly more nervous under her sharp gaze.

"It's not any of my business what goes on in his dating life, but Kyungsoo is my brother. I'm making it my business." Jin began. "You and I are going to have a talk."

"A talk?" Jongin repeated. Was talking not what they were doing right now?

"Yeah, like in movies. When the dad talks to the girl's boyfriend before they go off to prom or something. You've never seen those?" She asked.

Jongin cleared his throat. "No, I really haven't. They sound uncomfortable."

Jin shrugged. "They're supposed to be."

Jongin shifted in his seat at that and tried to rack through file folders in his brain for something to say. "I'm not dating Kyungsoo." He settled.

Which wasn't a lie. They really weren't dating. They were friends, at least that's what they described it as at the moment. It was becoming less and less clear everyday.

"Oh? You two are never apart. He went from protesting about having a roommate to never wanting to leave your side. He's always wearing your clothes. He always sits near you. He always smells like you. He-"

"Okay, okay, I get what you're saying." Jongin admitted as Jin was rattling off reasons. Some of what she was listing off were things Jongin was well aware of, but hadn't thought much about. "But that doesn't mean that we're dating."

Jin leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "But those noises that are always coming from your room? How do you explain those?"

Jongin felt his face heat up and his palms begin to sweat. He took another sip of his drink and tried not to seem alarmed over her question even though he was ready to fly out of the kitchen. The look on her face told him she already knew the answer.

He and Kyungsoo had been a bit loud when they did _things_. He honestly blamed himself a little because he didn't make that much of an effort to ever quiet him down. When moments like that had happened in the past between him and Kyungsoo, he forgot that anyone else in the world existed. It was all backfiring now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jongin mumbled in denial as his blush grew ferociously.

Jin scoffed a little bit and rolled her eyes. "I may be sixteen, but I'm not stupid."

Jongin's mouth dropped. "You're only sixteen years old!?"

"That's besides the point! I'm still mature for my age!" She corrected. "If you and my brother are dating or sleeping together or whatever then I don't care, but if you hurt him." The smallest growl escaped her. "If I find out you're using him or anything like that, then you're going to regret it Kim Jongin."

Jongin, offended at the suggestion, tried to keep his composure. "I wouldn't ever do that."

"I never said you would, just that if you did I'd probably find the means to ruin your life." Jin said casually, as if she destroyed lives for a career.

In a way, Jongin understood her. He wasn't angry, maybe a little shocked, but it all made sense to him. Both he and Jin were alphas. He had almost forgotten that she was, but alphas were very protective of omegas. When it came to omegas that were family or mates, alphas did not take things lightly.

Jongin thought back to how ready he was to tear everyone at Baekhyun's party into bits and pieces when those few assholes made an attempt to mess with Kyungsoo. His grip on his cup tightened as his blood boiled just thinking about it.

He wasn't intimidated at all by Jin, he was a much bigger, older, and stronger alpha than she was, but he did respect her. He didn't blame her for wanting to set a boundary and look after her brother. He probably would have done the same.

Despite only knowing Kyungsoo a short time back when the party had happened, Jongin felt a responsibility in keeping him safe. As time went on that feeling just continued to deepen.

As much as Jongin didn't like being told off by a sixteen year old, he understood as an alpha where she was coming from. He knew that the way he responded to Jin was very important. He made sure to sit up and look her in the eyes.

"I have no intention of hurting Kyungsoo in any way. I never have and I never will. I can promise you that. I would never use him because not how I do things, nor any part of who I am." He declared reassuringly. He meant every word.

Jin searched his expression for an ounce of uncertainty for what seemed like almost a minute. When she couldn't find anything she smiled.

"Good."

Jongin nearly sighed in relief. It had been too awkward and too tense for 10am chat. Jin's sweet smile quickly turned into a sly one as she propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand.

"So _do_ you want to date him?" She prodded.

Jongin sighed, not seeing an escape from this topic. "I don't think Kyungsoo would want us to talk about him without him around to say something."

Jin groaned. "Yes, he'd give us both a lecture about privacy, but I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about _your_ feelings for him."

Jongin hesitated. "I'm not really sure where my feelings lie with him."

Jin gave him a questioning look before shaking her head. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just for someone who doesn't know if you want to date him or your feelings, your actions say otherwise. I'm sure he's reading it that way as well. You're both so obvious and oblivious at the same time. My brain hurts."

"Both?" Jongin's doubt was evident. "I don't think Kyungsoo likes me that way....does he?"

Jin shut her eyes and rubbed her temples before standing up from the table and pushing her chair in.

"I'll never understand men." She muttered as she walked away exasperated, leaving a confused Jongin with a lot to think about. "Never!"

—————

"She sounds badass as hell."

Jongin glared in annoyance at his friend through his laptop. After speaking to Jin and having nothing to do but rearrange his clothes and practice more of his dancing in his room the hundredth time, he decided to give a friend from back home a Skype call.

"That's not the point, Sehun!" He groaned as his friend chucked. It was already past midnight in Seoul and Sehun was in his pajamas and in bed.

"So what is the point? What she said made sense to me. I'm not sure what you're still in denial about. He obviously seems to like you a little more than friends and you- well you're just a big head."

"I'm not in denial!" Jongin huffed, ignoring his friend's comment on his head for his own sanity. "But just because I helped him out during his heat and stuff doesn't mean he suddenly wants to be with me or that we're interested in each other."

Sehun yawned obnoxiously loud. "Oh, I'm sorry we're you saying something? You lost me after _I'm not in denial._ "

"Sehun..."

He rolled his eyes. "The amount of times you've called me to just end up crying about how cute this guy is or how sweet he is and how his glasses make his eyes look wide and how his eyebrows remind you of small caterpillars."

Sehun adjusted himself to his pillows and continued on. "For fuck sake I know this guy's favorite breakfast food is a blueberry muffin and that he sleeps with his socks on and I've never met him. Date and mate already. It's obvious you've been soft for him even before the heat stuff happened. What are you waiting for?You're giving both Vivi and I a headache. Isn't that right Vivi?"

Jongin felt himself flush at the mention of mates and listened as Sehun's large, fluffy, bichon frise dog barked enthusiastically in the background.

He set his laptop on the bed and laid down to stare at the ceiling and think. He hated this inner turmoil. He didn't want to be wrong about Kyungsoo or his own feelings, but he was quickly coming to terms with the realization that maybe this tiny, tiny crush he thought he had on him was a lot bigger than he ever anticipated.

If it was so painfully obvious to everyone else that they he probably really like Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo probably really liked him back, then what was he waiting for? Why was he speculating?

"If you're done spacing out can I go to sleep now? I have a date with Junmyeon later tonight." Sehun interrupted.

"If it's later tonight then you'll have plenty of time to sleep and get ready." Jongin said.

"Amateur. Dates require a minimum of 10 hours of sleep and a full day's worth of prep. I haven't even picked out my outfit yet." Sehun responded.

Just as Jongin was about to reply something that most certainly would've gotten him blocked by Sehun for a whole 24 hours, Kyungsoo made his way into the room.

"Hey, you're back!" Jongin greeted. Kyungsoo shot him an excited smile as he removed his heavy backpack and made his way over to the alpha on his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, peering over to the laptop screen.

"Oh nothing important, just chatting with an old friend, Sehun. How wa-"

"Nothing important!?" Sehun interrupted before chewing Jongin a new one in both English and Korean. Kyungsoo attempted to hold in his laughter as Jongin tried to explain himself. He had told Kyungsoo briefly about his friend's back in Korea. There was a whole group of them. Sehun, Minseok, Junmyeon and Jongdae.

He leaned in on Jongin's shoulder and waved shyly at the laptop camera. Sehun was handsome. A young, tall, and thin looking man with jet black hair and distinctively sharp eyebrows. He looked a lot less serious on the Skype video while applying a face mask than he did in any of his Instagram photos that Jongin had showed him that one time.

"Are you Kyungsoo?" Sehun asked. Jongin was ready to end the video, afraid that Sehun was going to say something that he would later have to kick him for.

"Now I see what Jongin is always on about with you. You are adorable as hell." Sehun stated truthfully. Kyungsoo felt his face warm up quickly as he looked everywhere, but the screen and mumbled a bashful thank you.

He was flattered that Jongin talked about kindly about him to his friends? Calling him adorable? Kyungsoo would have to ask him about that later.

Jongin let out a nervous chuckle while sending Sehun a glare that said _"Shut up or I'll end you."_ Sehun threw his hands in the air in surrender.

Jongin cleared his throat. "I think Sehun was just going to bed, right? Isn't it like 3am for you anyways?"

"No, I've got time. I'm not in a rush." Sehun replied with a scheming smile. Jongin sighed.

"What about your date?" He asked. Sehun ignored him.

"So, Kyungsoo, how is having Jongin for a roommate? I'm sending prayers your way, I know he's a handful. Has he taken over your closet yet?"

Before Jongin could defend himself, Kyungsoo burst into fits of laughter and nodded. Suddenly Jongin felt torn between letting Sehun humiliate him so he could continue to hear Kyungsoo laughing or shutting the laptop off and throwing it out of the window.

"He's definitely taken over the closet!"

"I asked permission first! You should've seen his closet. You would've had a heart attack!" Jongin exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sure." Sehun agreed sarcastically. Just then Vivi barked and jumped up on the bed, knocking the phone out of his hands.

"Oh my god, I thought that was an entire cloud! That's one of the cutest dogs I've ever seen!" Kyungsoo commented excitedly.

"Really?" Jongin asked. Sehun found his phone again and flipped Jongin off before grinning at Kyungsoo.

"I like you already. This is Vivi! Vivi say hello to your American friend. Vivi!" He finally got ahold of his hyper dog and lifted him closer to the camera to give Kyungsoo a better look. Kyungsoo cooed at the giant, white, fluff ball that reminded him of a marshmallow and waved.

"Hello! How are you?" Kyungsoo asked and Vivi barked back.

"He likes you! See his tail wagging! When he met Jongin for the first time I think he sniffed him and left the room." Sehun said.

Kyungsoo giggled. "I would have too."

Jongin scoffed at that. "You love the way I smell."

"I tolerate it." The omega retorted. Sehun smiled at their small banter.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed now. It was great meeting you, Kyungsoo. Don't let Jongin drive you crazy." Sehun said, yawning as he spoke.

"Goodnight!" Kyungsoo replied and waved.

"Oh and Jongin, good luck." He added with a wink.

Kyungsoo didn't know what he meant by that, but figured it was something between the two friends. Jongin seemed relieved as he ended the Skype call.

"He seems kinda cool." Kyungsoo teased.

Jongin groaned and let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, well he's a headache sometimes."

"Mmh, I'm sure you can relate." Kyungsoo joked as he let himself lay back on the bed.

"As long as I'm your headache." Jongin admitted before laying down beside him and using his arm to prop himself up so he looked down at his roommate.

"Did your classes go alright today?" He asked letting his hand drop to Kyungsoo's soft, brown hair. Kyungsoo tried his best to not overreact over the gesture, but he couldn't help that his stomach fluttered with every stroke of Jongin's fingertips. He straightened the glasses on his face and tried to focus on answering the question instead of letting out a purr.

"It was okay? I- I have a bit of notes to catch up on because I'm lazy, but it'll be fine. I finished all my editing for film club and were putting the movie together."

Jongin nodded in understanding and smiled softly down at him. "I'm glad the film is coming together and if you need help with the notes maybe I could help somehow."

Jongin didn't really care much for schoolwork, but it was more time spent with Kyungsoo so he didn't really care.

"I'll let you know if I need help." Kyungsoo said, almost touched that he offered. "What did you do today?"

Jongin took a deep breath. "Nothing too interesting. Just chilled out here and skyped with Sehun. Oh, and had an interesting chat with your sister."

Kyungsoo laughed. "My sister? sounds fun. What did she try to talk to you about? If you're a secret undercover celebrity?"

Jongin chortled. "What? Does she really think that?"

"I think she's working on collecting evidence to expose you as we speak." Kyungsoo said, giving away his sister's plan.

"Well, I don't think she'll find anything. That's not what we were talking about earlier though. I think- well I know that she knows about us."

"Knows about us?..." Kyungsoo's eyes widened as they met with Jongin's and he suddenly felt his soul levitate straight out of his body and into the sun. Jongin's hand dropped from his hair and to his side as he sat up.

"You're lying..." Kyungsoo mumbled in denial. "There's no way."

Jongin shook his head. "No lies, she gave me the talk and then asked me some questions, but I get it she's just looking out for you."

"She's always doing that. I'm older. I don't need her to do that for me." Kyungsoo complained. He suddenly felt sick thinking about this morning. Maybe later he could convince his dad tear down his bedroom wall and rebuild them to be soundproof.

"Do you think she knows about this morning? Do you think she heard us?"

Jongin shook his head. "It's not like you were screaming."

"I'm- I'm never that loud." Kyungsoo stammered in his own defense. Jongin tried his best to hold in his laughter, but failed. The omega glared at him and shoved him off the bed, which only made his laugh increase.

"It's not funny!" Kyungsoo whined. Jongin tired to collect himself and agree.

"Was this morning too much?" Kyungsoo asked, suddenly shitting the conversation. It had been weighing on his mind since he had left. Jongin understood what he meant immediately.

"I mean...It wasn't for me. Has it been bothering you?"

"No, no, I wouldn't say it's bothering me." Kyungsoo quickly corrected. He fiddled with his fingers in his lap. "I just want to know what it all meant I guess. I just...is this going to keep happening between us? "

Jongin could sense confusion and slight stress in his tone that he didn't like it. He felt guilty for it.

"It doesn't have to happen between us if you don't want it to," Jongin said, taking one of Kyungsoo's hands and intertwining their fingers together. "I completely respect that. I just don't want to ever make you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable. Nothing that we've done has made me uncomfortable. I...I liked it all." Kyungsoo said, turning pink.

Jongin smiled, thinking how precious it was that the omega couldn't look at him and say that. "But maybe until we figure out who we are and where we want it to go then we shouldn't... push it. I - we don't feel like friends to me. This feels different."

"I understand what you mean, Soo. That makes sense. I'm okay with that too." Jongin agreed, giving his hand a squeeze. "I guess friends don't really do what we do, huh?"

Jongin didn't regret anything they've done, but knew he had been acting too much on his emotions and he really needed to think before starting things that lead to physical intimacy out of the blue. It wasn't fair to Kyungsoo.

"I think I know how I feel already. Jongin, I think I really li-" Kyungsoo was interrupted by Jin poking her head in through the door. He attempted to detach his hand from Jongin's but the alpha's grip remained iron despite his sister was now in the room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Kyungsoo asked in annoyance, trying hard not to look down at his and Jongin's laced hands.

"Yea I do." She snapped back. When her eyes landed on their intertwined hands she grinned. "Dad said we're all going out for dinner in 20 so you guys should get ready and wrap up whatever it is you are up to."

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes in her way too obvious hinting. "Okay. Cool. Close the door on your way out."

"See you both in a bit." Jin giggled before heading out and closing the door behind her like her brother had asked.

"One of these days I'm going to flush all her kpop cards down the toilet as revenge." Kyungsoo declared.

Jongin burst into a fit of laughter at that.

"Wait what were you going to say before she walked in? That you think something?"

"Oh" Kyungsoo's confidence to confess his feelings had dwindled since his sister entered the room. He'd have to wait for another chance to build his courage back up.

"I can't remember." He said, blowing it off. "But we should start getting ready!" He stood up, pulling Jongin to his feet as well.

"Knowing my dad he's probably already in the car right now."

"Eating out is that serious?" Jongin chuckled.

Kyungsoo nodded. "For my dad, if it includes Crackle Barrel, it most definitely is"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while hasn't it! I apologize for my absence lately a lot has been going on in life and college has started. I have a lot of classes and not much time to sit and write but I'm still trying!
> 
> I have a couple other chapters already started! So please to expect more uploads bc I really want to finish this fic. I enjoy writing it so much.
> 
> No sure who all is still reading but thank you for reading and sticking with the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! A lot of conversation happens in this one and the next!
> 
> Excuse any heavily poor grammar please I edited this at like 4am half drowsy  
> I hope everyone has a great fall! Good luck to all in school rn.
> 
> ————
> 
> How did you enjoy the chapter? What was your favorite part and what do you think will happen in the next?
> 
> I hope I'm not the only one who knows what Crackle Barrel is!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Please enjoy this chapter and please read my note at the end thank you. Also it’s been a while so some of you might have to reread the last chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Kyungsoo wasn't kidding when had mentioned his fathers excitement about the restaurant to Jongin. Mr. Doh's enthusiasm was undeniably clear as he chatted with the Kim's about the restaurant's menu. Everyone, except for Jongin, was seated on the living room couch either listening intently or like Jin, trying their best to zone out. 

Kyungsoo had been ready for a while. Everyone else was ready to go too, everyone except Jongin. If he didn’t start rolling down the stairs in the next couple of minutes Kyungsoo swore he was going to go up there and drag him out himself. How long did it take for one person to get ready? He was getting hungry and impatient. 

He wondered why Jongin even bothered getting so fancied up for Cracker Barrel of all restaurants, or any social outing at all, but when he saw how Mr. and Mrs. Kim were dressed for the night he realized where Jongin got it from. They were dressed head to toe in luxury just to eat out for the night. Kyungsoo was never going to get used to how much he and his entire family looked like peasants standing beside the Kims at any moment of any day. 

They always looked picture ready, even after getting up in the morning, and they took their great time getting ready. Kyungsoo wondered if that was a rich people thing. He was starting to feel under dressed, a very common feeling whenever in the Kim’s presence. He had just kept on the clothes he had worn at college and ran some water from the sink through his hair to flatten and part that had been standing up. 

His family, expect for Jin who sometimes took an ungodly amount of time in the bathroom putting on makeup, got ready pretty fast when they needed to be somewhere. They were especially quick if that somewhere had to do with food.

"Dude, where the hell is your boyfriend. I'm about to eat my arm." Jin grumbled low enough so only her brother could hear. Kyungsoo's eyes widened at her choice of wording and a scowl spread across his face. 

"He is not my boyfriend!” He snapped back quietly. 

“ _Oooo_ defensive.” Jin teased. 

Kyungsoo turned away from her, tired of the childishness. He was preparing to finally get up and go get Jongin, but before he could get off the couch the million dollar alpha began making his way down the stairs. 

_'Finally.'_ Kyungsoo thought. He was half expecting Jongin to come down in a full suit and tie set, which he thankfully didn't, but Kyungsoo wasn't that far off. Jongin was wearing a plain white tee, topped with a maroon silk blazer and black, ankle cuffed dress pants. The look was completed with matte, black sneakers that looked like they had never touched the ground before today. He had managed to make casual look fancy. 

Kyungsoo noticed how every strand of Jongin’s honey brown hair looked like they had been individually combed in place. Maybe that's why getting ready took him so long. He looked perfect. He looked mesmerizing. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Jongin sent him a warm smile from across the room. Kyungsoo hated when he did that. It made the room spin for him and his palms sweat. He sent one back while attempting to keep the butterflies in his stomach at bay. 

"Sorry I took a little long. I didn’t mean to keep you all waiting." Jongin apologized to them, voice full of sincerity.

"Don't worry about it all! We could've waited forever for you. We're in no rush." Jin jumped responded sweetly. Kyungsoo sent her a look to which she batted her eyelashes at innocently. 

"Yea well, I don't want to wait forever because I'm hungry so let's go please." Kyungsoo said, lifting himself off the couch. 

"Alright then let's do this!" Mr. Doh cheered, happy to finally be moving and the two families set off. 

Jongin had decided to ride in of the Doh's family sedan with Kyungsoo and Jin when invited to by Maria. The siblings and him packed into the back seats like sardines. He could've ridden with his own parents in their own spacious car, but ever since Kyungsoo had returned from college was feeling reluctant to part with him even for the short car ride. He had already been away all morning while Jongin had been stuck at the house. It was safe to say that he missed him. 

Although quite cramped, Jongin didn't mind it as much as he thought he would have. He rarely experienced sharing seats in cars growing up since he was an only child. Most of his rare car rides with his parents were driven in silence with no siblings to bicker with.

The difference between car rides with the Dohs verses car rides with own with his parents was stark, but amusing. Being surrounded by quarreling siblings was one thing he was still going to have to get used to. 

"You're elbowing me, parking lot for forehead!" Jin whined for what seemed like the 50th time and shoved her brothers arm away from her side. 

"Sorry, I'll just remove my entire elbow so then you can be more comfortable! Cabbage patch troll!" Kyungsoo retorted, returning his arm to where it was before. 

"Mom!" 

Maria sighed and lowered the radio. "Both of you! Enough! Kyungsoo move your elbow. Jin, shush! I don’t want to hear another word until we get there.” 

Jongin chuckled to himself when both of the siblings crossed their arms simultaneously and looked away from each other in frustration. Kyungsoo huffed and pouted fiercely, trying his best to hold his tongue. He’d definitely be the one to get left on the side of the road by his mom if he didn't stop. Jongin bit his lip resisting the urge to laugh. The Dohs were like a tv show and pouty Kyungsoo was the main character. Jongin resisted the urge to reach out and pinch the omega’s cheek. 

"What are you staring at?" He grumbled at Jongin after noticing his eyes had been on him for some time now. He shuffled in his seat a little under his gaze, earning a warning sound from Jin. Jongin leaned closer to his ear.

"You look so adorable. Why would I be staring at anything else?" 

Kyungsoo coughed and began sputtering, turning a deep shade of pink in surprise. He opened his mouth to tell Jongin to screw off, but closed it right back up, opting to look straight ahead at the road instead. He pretend to be annoyed, but knew he really just wanted to hear Jongin call him every sweet word that existed. He tried not to think about why Jongin said those things. He just settled with the idea that the alpha just called him anything to fluster him whenever he got the chance. 

"We're here!" Mr. Doh announced as they pulled into the parking lot. They all clambered out of the vehicle as Jongin’s parents pulled up behind and got out as well. Jongin blinked and looked around. _Where exactly was here?_ He thought. Kyungsoo noticed his confusion and without a word pointed ahead at the most old western looking building he had ever seen in his life.

The restaurant almost resembled a barn, but the fanciest one he had ever seen. Custom, handmade rocking chairs lined the front building and behind them stood glass windows where he could see through to the many people already enjoying their dinners. Jongin shot Kyungsoo a weary look. 

It was now Kyungsoo's turn to lean into Jongin's ear and say something. "It's not as bad as it looks. The place reeks of republicans, but the food is kinda nice." 

Jongin raised an eyebrow in concern and Kyungsoo nodded knowingly before patting the alpha’s back and following the rest of his family inside. This wasn't what Jongin was used to, not in the slightest. He shared a mutually confused look with his parents as they followed the Dohs. 

The families were seated by a hostess upon arrival. Being such a big party they had to split the tables with the adults having their own and allowing their kids their own table nearby. Jongin took in his surroundings, head turning left and right. There was so much to see and all of it was weird. The restaurant was dimly lit and decorated with an array of knickknacks on the wall from black and white photos, food cans, and farm tools such as pitchforks and garden sheers. 

Of all the things Jongin had experienced while being in America, this was topping his list as one of the greater cultural shocks. Kyungsoo found the judgmental constipated look on his face hilarious.

"Yea, I don't get it either, but my dad enjoys it here. The non-existent southerner in him jumped out." He tried to explain. "He’s really into western shows and stuff. But next time I get to pick the restaurant we go to and it definitely won't be this."

"Which one are you going to pick?" Jongin asked. Hopefully it would be nothing like this current one. 

Kyungsoo shrugged as he took a seat across Jin at the table. "I don't know yet, but I pick the good ones." 

Jin scoffed. “Don’t listen to him. He picks the boring ones.”

Kyungsoo chose to be the bigger person and ignore her taunts. Jongin chuckled and took a seat beside him. 

"Do your parents usually let you eat at a table on your own?" He asked curiously. 

The youngest shook her head. "Not usually, but it’s more than four of us today. Their tables are kinda small here, but I also think our parents are casting us away to the kiddie table to talk adult things.” 

"Why do you sound so offended? You are a kid." Kyungsoo said, opening up the menu on the table.

"And you’re 21. A hag. Retire already." Jin retorted. Jongin rolled his eyes. Here they go again. Before Kyungsoo could respond with words that would've surely caused a fight, a waiter made his way to the table. 

“Hello! Welcome to Cracker Barrel.” 

The handsome, bright eyed man greeted the table with a big warm smile before pulling out a writing pad from the apron around his waist and a pen from behind his ear. He gave off the energy of a beta, one of the prettiest ones at that. 

"My name is Minseok and I'm your waiter for the night." He announced enthusiastically after they all replied hello. 

"Can I get you guys some drinks and then your orders?" He asked.

"If you're not on the menu I think I'll skip everything tonight." Jin mumbled aloud, visibly swooning over the waiter. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at her comment and lightly kicked her under the table. Jin recoiled from the kick as Minseok laughed in surprise and ran his hand through his short, black curls.

"I don't think I'm on there, but I'm sure you'll find something that fits your taste." He assured. “I can even recommend you some specials.”

Jin pouted. “I guess water is fine too.”

"God, please ignore her." Kyungsoo begged and Jongin shook his head at the 16 year olds boldness. 

"Could I have some lemonade, please?" Kyungsoo asked politely, trying his best to move on from his sisters weirdness. 

"Of course, anything for you." Minseok said casually as he jotted down the drink. Jongin's smile slowly began leaving his face as he noticed Minseok's eyes lingering over Kyungsoo for a little longer than he was comfortable with. Just like that Jongin decided that he didn't really like the Minseok. 

"What can I get you?" Minseok asked, attention now on the alpha.

Jongin blinked. _‘A new waiter.’_ He thought. 

"Just some water. Thanks." 

Minseok nodded and placed his notepad back in his pocket. "Okay I'll be right back with the drinks and some dinner rolls, so hang tight and take your time with the menus okay." 

Kyungsoo and Jin nodded, but Jongin didn't respond. He was now annoyed. _Who did this guy think he was? Flirting with Kyungsoo?_

He watched as the beta walked away from the table and stopped to talk to another waiter. Jealousy was beginning to cook under his skin. He watched again as Minseok looked back at their table, eyes landing on Kyungsoo. When his gaze met Jongin's clearly unhappy one, he turned away and walked into the staff kitchen. 

"Jongin, are you even looking at the menu?" Kyungsoo asked. Jongin ripped his eyes away from the kitchen entrance and picked up his laminated menu so it didn't look like he was staring at anything or anyone in particular. 

"I uh... I wasn't sure what to get. There's so many options." He said, flipping through. The menu did have a ton of options and now that he was actually looking at it instead of burning a hole through Minseok's head he realized how overwhelming it was. Why did there need to be 7 different versions of a chicken sandwich?

Kyungsoo smiled at him. "It's okay if you're not sure. I'll help you pick." He said, scooting his chair closer to Jongin to peer over at his menu despite having an identical one in front of him. Even after adjusting his glasses he still narrowed his eyes at the menu, pulling Jongin’s hand that was holding it just a little bit closer to his faces 

Jongin's heart wanted to seize up. Here Kyungsoo was again being uncontrollably sweet. He wanted to grab hold of his face and kiss him right at the table, right in front of their families, these strangers, the flirtatious waiter. Jongin wanted everyone to know who Kyungsoo was with, even when he knew Kyungsoo wasn't really with him in that way. He felt the anxious urge to scent him. He wished Kyungsoo had worn his hoodie today. 

"What kind of stuff do you like? It's pretty Americanized food in here." Kyungsoo began. "Do you like Mac and cheese? They have an amazing plate for that and it come with great sides. It comes in pretty portions though.”

Jongin tried to listen intently, but he was too content hearing Kyungsoo speak and being so close time him at the table. The omega still hadn’t even let go of his hand holding the menu yet. He nodded as Kyungsoo described the dishes to him in great detail, pointing out what was good and what made him want to file a lawsuit with the restaurant. 

"So what do you think? Anything stand out to you?" He asked. Jongin took a moment. 

"The lasagna sounded pretty good to me, honestly." 

Before Kyungsoo could reply, Minseok approached the table again with his notepad in hand. 

"Are we ready to order now?"

"Yes! I'll go first!" Jin said excitedly, handing him her menu. She batted her eyes dramatically and sat up in her seat, ignoring her brother’s glare. "Can I have the Chicken Alfredo with a side of green beans?" 

"You sure can!” Minseok said. He turned to Kyungsoo next smile widening. 

"And what would this cutie like?" 

Jongin tensed in his seat and Kyungsoo eyes widened in surprise when he realized that Minseok was referring to him. A blush quickly rose to his face and he hid lifted his menu in front of himself to hide it. Jin sighed in defeat and slouched back in her seat. Another cute one lost to her brother. 

"Oh I- I wanted the lasagna please and no sides. Thank you." He said quickly and handed Minseok the menu. The waiter took it as the smirk on his face widened. 

"Good choice. It's a favorite here." 

Jongin never wanted to fight someone so badly in his life. The more this guy talk the more his blood boiled, the more Kyungsoo seemed to blush, and the more he felt his stomach turn. 

"I'm having the same thing." He interjected sharply. Everyone looked at him in slight surprise. 

"Okay then..." Minseok muttered, smile dwindling. He wrote down Jongin’s order as well and took his menu off the table. "I'll be out with your food in a few minutes so sit tight." 

With that he was off again, this time not bothering to look back when Jongin watched him walk back into the kitchen. 

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo asked, bringing his attention back. Jongin didn't know how to answer that, but he settled with a - 

"Yea, I'm fine." And took a sip of his water. 

"Sooooo." Jin began, sensing awkwardness in the air. "How’s that movie that you've been working on since the being of time with that movie club of yours." 

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling it a movie club. It's a film club!" Kyungsoo corrected. 

"Are films and movies not the exact same thing?" 

"We should've left you at home." 

Jongin choked on his water and laughed. "I don’t know how you two haven’t ended each other yet." 

“It’s all out of love.” Jin said reassuringly. 

"I'll quit when she quits." Kyungsoo said begrudgingly. "I have to use the restroom.”

Kyungsoo stood up and left. Jongin hesitated following him, but thought twice about it. He didn't want to come off as some clingy pup all because a waiter with stupidly good looks flirted with Kyungsoo and put a dent in his ego.

"You're so obvious it's painful to watch." Jin said when her brother was out of earshot. 

"What?" Jongin asked in confusion.

Jin threw a straw at him. "Don't what me! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You looked ready to rip Minseok’s poor beautiful head off." 

Jongin crosses his arms and slouched in his seat. "Did you hear him? _Oh what would you like cutie."_ He mimicked. 

Jin laughed. "Okay Yea, but you should've seen the look on your face when he said that. You looked like he spit all over your Gucci sneakers."

Jongin's pout deepened. "He was flirting with him."

"I know." Jin sighed and sat back. "Look Jongin, Kyungsoo is like this fluffy, annoying little bunny on legs, and to top it off he's an omega. That example doesn’t make any sense, but you get what I mean. He’s an alpha’s dream? He's going to attract people. Not that he notices them much or pays them attention at all, but it happens." 

Jongin wondered where she was going with this because he didn't like the sound of it so far. The thought of people hitting on Kyungsoo or even breathing in his direction in a manner that wasn't friendly or neutral made him upset.

"You're not dating him. You can't just snap at anyone who flirts with him or looks at him." She stated. Jongin wondered why not. 

"I know that." He mumbled. He knew that, but why did it bother him so much to hear it out loud? He knew Kyungsoo wasn't his and he wasn't Kyungsoo's. He knew he didn't get a say in who flirted with Kyungsoo or liked him, but that didn't stop him from absolutely hating the idea. 

"If you know that then why don't you make a move? Seriously what are you waiting for?" She asked. 

Jongin pondered on this for a moment. There was more than one factor holding him back from confessing his feelings. All of these feelings were so new to him and so strong too. They came on so suddenly, but he had never felt like this before. All this jealousy was new to him and putting things quickly into place. He didn’t realize he had felt this possessive and strongly over Kyungsoo, but this Minseok guy with a waist apron and notepad walks in and causes him to panic. 

Jongin liked Kyungsoo more than a friend, but what did it matter now? He and Kyungsoo had agreed to be friends for the time being. From the beginning he had treated their relationship as just teasing and playfulness. He pushed boundaries too fast, even when he had no ill intent. He pushed boundaries without ever deeply thinking about how he felt towards Kyungsoo. Everything just happened the way it happened, but he had confused not only himself, but Kyungsoo as well. 

They were friends now. Just friends. 

Kyungsoo surely didn't see him as more than that. He had ruined it and now some random curly haired beta like Minseok could flirt all they wanted because Kyungsoo wasn’t his.

Jongin groaned and ran his hand across his face. He was stressed. "I'm doomed." 

Jin chuckled at that. "Maybe. Unless you do something before that beta does."

Her eyes focused on something behind Jongin for a moment and she placed her drink down. “But you might be a little late. Don’t look now, but waiter boy is making his moves.” 

Of course, Jongin turned to look and there in front of the restroom door was Minseok laughing up a storm from something Kyungsoo had said. Kyungsoo was smiling and chatting effortlessly with him. Jongin looked away fearing loss of control if he didn’t, fearing that he’d react in a way Kyungsoo would disapprove of, fearing he’d see something he really wouldn’t be able to handle. He had never felt this before. His chest was beginning to hurt.

To him this was the worst, the absolute worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Its been such a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry for keeping so many of you waiting for so long. I was sort of on an off and on hiatus from writing due to college and life and my own health. It made writing really difficult. I apologize if any of you felt let down. I do want to finish this story! That is why I am still uploading and will continue to. Bare with me through this and please be kind <3 I was motivated to start again by a good friend and mutual of mine on twitter who read this story and realized that they already knew me! Thanks to them I was able to pull a chapter put in a couple days so the creative juices are flowing again. Thank you again and love you lots!
> 
> Now to the good stuff! What was your favorite part of this chapter?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// panic attack

Kyungsoo didn't think it was possible, but Jongin was being silent, uncharacteristically silent. As the night went on he couldn't help but noticed how spaced out the alpha had become, even after they received their meals. 

Kyungsoo couldn't stop sending worried glances Jongin's way. It was difficult to concentrate on anything but the obviously agitated alpha seated next to him. Even as his own dinner was starting to grow cold he remained distracted. 

_"It's probably no big deal. Stop worrying about him."_ Kyungsoo thought.

He watched as Jongin messed with the food on his plate, shuffling some of it around with a fork, completely uninterested. After a few bites he seemed to have given up on the meal completely. 

_"Okay, maybe he just isn't fond of the food.”_

Kyungsoo was beginning to feel slightly guilty for suggesting the meal to Jongin in the first place. Now he wasn't eating and would probably be hungry the rest of the night. The thought of sharing his own food cross Kyungsoo's mind, but he remembered that they had both ordered the same thing. 

"Are you not hungry anymore?" Kyungsoo asked. Jongin gave him a timid smile before shaking his head and putting his fork down. 

"Not really." He answered, nonchalantly.

"Why?" 

Jongin shrugged. "I'm just not." 

Kyungsoo nodded, leaving the conversation as is. He had a few more bites to his own meal, but his appetite had left him. He had an uneasy feeling brewing in his gut that Jongin was unhappy with him and not really the food. He wanted to press on and ask more questions, but didn't want to upset Jongin even more than he already was.

"How was everything tonight for you guys?" Their waiter asked as he returned to the table. 

"It was really great! I'm so full right now." Jin answered enthusiastically and patted her stomach. Kyungsoo nodding in agreement, but Jongin remained silent. 

Minseok smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Would any of you like a box for the rest of your meal?"

He looked at Jongin, awaiting an answer since everything on his plate was barely touched. It was hard to miss the disinterest in Jongin's voice when he finally spoke. 

"No. I don't." He answered, not even bothering to look at the Minseok. The waiter pressed his lips together and nodded as if he was fighting to keep from saying something he would regret. 

"Okay then...the bill has been given to the other table so you guys can all leave whenever you feel comfortable." Minseok stated. "Oh and Kyungsoo- I'll see you around then?"

Kyungsoo smiled back politely and nodded, remembering their discussion from earlier when they had crossed paths in the restroom. 

"Alright then- I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your night. Goodbye!" Minseok said before waving and heading to another table of customers. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Jongin stood up and without a word made his way to the table where his parents and the Doh's were collecting their items to leave. 

Jin shot an exasperated look at Kyungsoo and he stared back at her in confusion. Was she mad at him too? Great. Why was everyone pissed at him tonight? 

Jin sighed and followed Jongin to their parents table, leaving Kyungsoo to wonder what in the world was going on. After a moment he made his way to the table and followed them out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. 

Instead of coming to bug him like usual, Kyungsoo watched as Jongin followed his parents to their car and hop into the back seat without a word.

"How was the dinner you two?" Maria asked as her kids settled into the back seats.

"It was fine." Kyungsoo mumbled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He was just ready for this day to be over. 

“Just fine?” Maria asked. She was used to Kyungsoo having a whole review ready once they were finished with a restaurant. 

“Yea. Fine.” 

_“Jongin is definitely mad at me.”_ Kyungsoo thought. He must've been annoyed with him if he would’ve rather rode with his parents than with him in the same car, right? Maybe he was over thinking it, but Kyungsoo couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his stomach from sinking further.

Kyungsoo spent majority of the ride home going over the day in his mind. He attempted to remember every interaction with Jongin from the moment he woke up, until now. His attempts to figure out what he could've done to possibly upset the alpha were all in vain. He couldn’t think of anything which only made him feel more anxious. 

He was nervous about getting home and nervous about sharing a room with someone who was seemingly upset with him, but not saying anything. Kyungsoo would rather Jongin have yelled at him and talked to him about what was wrong, than distance himself with silence. Both reactions would suck, but being obviously avoided...he couldn’t deal with that. 

"So what do you think, Soo?" Maria asked from the passenger seat. Kyungsoo came out of his rushing thoughts for a moment and blinked. He had not been in tune with the conversation going on in the car at all. 

"Were you dozing off?” His mother asked. He wasn’t, but he decided to nod anyway to answer her simply. 

“I asked about your thoughts on going to see your aunt and uncle this year in D.C for Thanksgiving break?" 

Thanksgiving break? Kyungsoo had to take a moment to remember that it was November and Thanksgiving was only a week away now. He had been so caught up with school and other distractions that he had completely forgotten. 

That being said, he despised his mother’s side of the family that resided in D.C anyways. Kyungsoo always thought they were a little off the hinges. The family had seven, energetic children that ranged from toddler to teenager, who were all to Kyungsoo, the spawn of satan. 

It was always so loud and overwhelming to be there. He also hated the routine interrogations by his aunt and uncle about college and his private life. After years of the same thing, Kyungsoo was beyond over spending any time down there. For the past couple Thanksgiving holidays he had managed to convince his mom to let him stay home by himself with the dogs, although last year he got stuck with babysitting Jin as well. 

"Uh...I personally don't want to go, but maybe Jin would love to." Kyungsoo replied, throwing the attention into his sister who was now glaring at him with a vengeance.

"Nooooo. No thank you. I think I want to stay home this Thanksgiving too, but you can tell them I said hello.” She quickly put out there. 

Mr. Doh chuckled behind the wheel at his kid’s responses. He wasn’t too fond of that side of his wife’s family either. 

"Why are you laughing?” She asked, scowling at her husband. “Why does no one want to go? I thought you guys loved seeing your aunt and uncle?”

Both siblings scoffed simultaneously. 

"Sure, if they didn't have 70 overactive, booger picking, children constantly running loose." Jin grumbled. 

"Don't talk about your cousins like that! They’re just very playful!” Maria said. 

"Didn't one of them bite you?" Mr. Doh asked, looking at Kyungsoo through the rear view mirror. 

Kyungsoo’s brain flash-backed to Thanksgiving two years ago where he had agreed to hold the youngest toddler of the family for a quick photo. It was his last Thanksgiving there because the child had decided to chomped down on his arm for no apparent reason. 

Ever since then Kyungsoo referred to them as flesh eating bacteria on legs and his mother scolded him each time.

"Please don't remind me." He begged, grabbing his arm at the memory. 

"See what you’re doing, Kevin? You’re not helping me here." Maria began. Mr. Doh sighed in response to his mate. 

"Dear, I think they're old enough to stay home on their own for a week."

"You could leave me alone for a month and I'd survive." Jin stated with pride. 

"Yea, but the house wouldn't." Kyungsoo shot back. Mr. Doh tried his best not to laugh as both his daughter and wife were reaching their limits. 

"The Kims are coming along with us, but if you two are staying home then I think Jongin would probably want to stay home as well." She frowned. “ I was hoping everyone would go together.” 

"Wait, they're going with?" Kyungsoo asked, sitting up in his seat a little more. Jin noticed her brother’s sudden peak interest in the subject and smirked knowingly. 

"Yes, we discussed it over dinner and they said they would love to see around D.C and meet some of the family, so this is a perfect trip for them to do so." Maria explained. 

Kyungsoo hummed in response. It didn't matter much to him if the Kims stayed or left for the week because either way he was set on staying put. At least if Jongin decided to stay for that week then Jin would be there to hopefully make it less awkward, he thought. 

As if she could read his mind, Jin cleared her throat. "I change my mind I want to come with." 

"What?" Kyungsoo and Maria said in unison. Maria turned back in the passenger seat to look at her daughter, who was usually more stubborn than her son. 

"Really?" She asked?

"Yea. It’s like no big deal." Jin said through a forced smile. "I was overthinking it before. It'll be great to see my cousins."

"Are you sick??" Kyungsoo asked, reaching his hand out to place on her forehead. She swatted her brother away and smiled a smile that was all but innocent.

"I'm sure Kyungsoo and Jongin would be fine on their own. Also that way we won’t have to take the dogs with us and stress them out. They hate long trips. It’ll be you guys, me, and the Kims minus Jongin."

"Wow!” Maria praised. “That’s incredibly considerate of you. You’ve been such a sweetheart recently.” 

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief. He could see right through her little scheme. 

"What are you doing!?" He mouthed silently once Maria had turned away. Jin rolled her eyes and ignored him, instead placing her headphones in her ears and pulling out her phone. 

Kyungsoo was exasperated. There was already too much going on tonight and now this? He wasn't looking forward to an entire week with Jongin, if he decided to stay. Under normal circumstances Kyungsoo would think Jongin would have jumped at the opportunity to stay around him for a week, but recent events were making him think otherwise. 

He knew Jin was doing this on purpose. He could try to convince her to stay that week, but she was probably set in her odd ways. 

Kyungsoo leaned his head against window just as they pulled into their driveway. His heart began to race again and the anxiety that he had been distracted from briefly rushed its way back through his system. 

This had to be resolved tonight. He couldn't spend the night let alone an entire week with Jongin like this. He wanted to know if he did something wrong and apologize for it. He took a deep breath before unbuckling his seat belt and following the rest of his family inside with the Kims close behind. 

It was just as awkward as Kyungsoo knew it would be once everyone settled in. After some mingling and chatting they all left to their collective rooms, agreeing to call the long night over and prepare for bed. 

Jongin continued his silence as he followed behind Kyungsoo to their room. The usually bold omega had a billion questions to ask, but felt too hesitant to speak even one aloud. 

"You can shower first if you'd like." He offered the alpha as he sat on the edge of the bed. Jongin agreed and began gathering items for his shower. Kyungsoo pretended to be busy with his phone, but constantly looked up from the behind the screen, waiting for Jongin to say anything. He breathed out in relief once the alpha was actually in the bathroom and fell back on the bed.

"Come on idiot, you have to say something!” He grumbled to himself. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses in frustration and listened to the sounds of the shower running. He couldn't help but let his thoughts run wild and recall the night his heat came and they shared that shower together. Kyungsoo felt his face blush and body grow warm.

Now Jongin probably didn't want to share a room with him anymore. Kyungsoo didn’t want it to bother him as much as it was, but right now he felt like complete shit. 

He kept trying to convince himself that as time went on this crush would fade. He felt ridiculous feeling so much for someone who most likely didn’t feel the same way back. He kept trying to convince himself that setting these boundaries between them would make the process of recovery for his feelings go faster, in case he confessed and Jongin didn’t feel the same way.

To his quick realization, it all just made him feel worse and now Jongin wasn’t even talking to him for whatever reason. He hated that he was so back and forth with himself over everything that had to do with Jongin. 

The alpha confused him so much. Kyungsoo felt like Jongin scrambled all of his common sense. Right now Kyungsoo just wanted nothing more than for him to say something or to touch him in what ever way the alpha wanted to touch him.

He cursed at himself. To think that he was going to actually let it slip earlier?

The omega quite honestly didn't know what to do. He didn’t know how to take his words back and revert time and just confess his feelings when he first realized them. He wanted Jongin to go back to being his playful and annoying, talkative, overly flirtatious self with him until he could once actually grow the guts to confess and never look back.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Jongin exited the bathroom, steam flowing out behind him. Kyungsoo watched him look through his things for something to wear for the night. He was shirtless again and Soo was trying his hardest to look anywhere else 

"I'm- I’m just going to go shower then." Kyungsoo said, quickly grabbing what he needed and making his way into the bathroom before Jongin could even acknowledge what he had said. 

His shower was a longer one. He took his time, running over the conversation he would have in attempts of figuring out the best way to talk things out with Jongin. Once he was all done and dressed he made his way into the bedroom. Jongin was already in bed, back facing Kyungsoo and sleep mask on. 

The omega wasn't sure if he was asleep yet, but made sure to get into the bed as softly as possible to not disturb him. He sat up against the wall wondering what to do and how to start the conversation. The plans that he had come up with in the shower had abandoned ship and his brain was empty 

_This is nothing._ He told himself. All he had to do was start talking, but his throat felt tight. Kyungsoo was terrified, not of Jongin, but of possibly finding out that Jongin now hated him or was done with him.

Kyungsoo felt a sharp pain in his stomach that was all too recognizable. His chest felt tight and his heart began to pound so loudly he could hear it. Every fear and worry the omega had was flooding too mind. His breathing staggered as he tried to get it under control and keep from hyperventilating.

_"Not now. Over absolutely nothing? Why now?"_

He knew he was having an panic attack. It was something he hadn't had in a while and he didn't want it to happen, but it was happening regardless. His vision blurred with tears as his hand clutched at his chest willing it to calm down. He was messing everything up. He was ruining all of his chances with Jongin. He was going to lose a friend and maybe something even better. He was- 

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, Breathe!” 

He felt two warm palms holding his face up, thumbs circling his cheeks and wiping away tears in attempts to soothe him. Jongin pulled the omega onto his lap and flush against his chest. 

"Just listen to my voice, baby. You're going to be okay." Jongin reassured as calmly as he could. If Kyungsoo wasn’t blinded by tears he would’ve seen the worry covering alphas face. 

“Keep breathing slowly. That’s it, Soo.” 

Jongin ran his hand up and down Kyungsoo's back as he talked him into regaining a steady breathing pattern. Kyungsoo listened to him. The alphas voice was like honey to his ears, his scent of jasmin filling his nose, and his words bringing him back above water. After several minutes he was struggling less, but not enough to please Jongin. 

Jongin’s mind sparked with an idea and in seconds he hooked his arm under the omegas legs and back and lifted him up off the bed. He carried Kyungsoo to his nest, where he hoped the familiar smells and fabrics would help calm him down even faster. 

Jongin laid Kyungsoo down first on the blankets and then settled beside him. The omega curled to his side immediately, fitting as if the spot was made for him. The panic attack lasted a few more minutes, but long after it was over Jongin continued speaking soft praises to Kyungsoo, rubbing his back, and running his fingers gently through his coarse, soft hair. All of his touches Kyungsoo melted into. 

After Kyungsoo had seemingly managed to come back from it, guilt, embarrassment and exhaustion filled him to the brim. He shuffled, but at his slightest stir Jongin was up. 

"Don't move." He demanded, but in the softest voice. Kyungsoo felt nothing but safe. “Do you need me to get you something?" 

The omegas throat suddenly felt like the Sahara desert. He hesitated until Jongin willed him with a serious look in his eyes. “Kyungsoo...”

The omega caved faster than light traveled. "Water please." He mumbled quietly.

Jongin nodded. “Do you want me to get your parents?”

At that Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he shook his head no adamantly. He didn’t want to bother them right now with this. Jongin nodded again in understanding and attempted to stand up to go grab the drink, but was stopped by Kyungsoo's hand still clutching on tightly to his t-shirt. Jongin’s heart swelled. 

He put his hand over top of the omegas and reached over to caresses Kyungsoo’s face with his free hand. He looked into his eyes and as seriously as he could said, 

"I'll be right back. I promise. I'm just going to get you the water, okay? I don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip. He didn’t want to be alone right now, but he gradually let go and watched him walk out of the bedroom. He wouldn't blame Jongin if he never came back. He hated how he was thinking and acting but he was scared his attack would come back for a round two and Jongin wouldn’t be there.

Kyungsoo’s thoughts quieted just as fast as they started when Jongin walked back into the room back in the room with a cup of water. 

He held the cup up to Kyungsoo's face for him to drink. Kyungsoo could've done it himself, but he didn't argue. 

"Thank you." He said when he finished drinking. Jongin put the cup on the desk and returned to Kyungsoo's side. 

"Are you feeling a little better now? Do you need anything else? He asked, voice coated in concern. Kyungsoo shook his head. 

The alpha put a hand gently on his chest, leading him back down to the blankets and pillows. He propped himself up on an elbow so he hovered over Kyungsoo slightly who was on his back. His fingers disappeared back into Kyungsoo's hair again and he smiled in relief when the boy under him seemed to relax all the way into the touch. 

They spent a while like this, Jongin soothing him the best he could and Kyungsoo trying his best to stay awake as his eyelids drooped heavy with sleep. 

"I'm sorry." He began. Jongin frowned at his words. 

"You don't have to be." He said, giving Kyungsoo a warm smile. 

"We don't have to talk about it right now. I just want you to try and sleep." He said before carefully removing Kyungsoo's glasses from his face and setting them aside on some of the pillows nearby. 

"I'll be right here the whole time." He promised.

That seemed to be the reassurance Kyungsoo needed because soon enough his eyes fluttered close and his chest rose and fell as he drifted off to sleep. 

Jongin stayed awake for a bit longer before getting up and turn the lights off. He grabbed the heavier blanket off the bed and covered Kyungsoo and himself with it. As usual when they slept it didn't take long for Kyungsoo to find his way curled into the alphas side. 

Jongin would wait until tomorrow to ask what he wanted to ask, but for now he just cared that Kyungsoo was asleep and okay. He had never felt such an immediate urge to protect anyone like Kyungsoo in his entire life.

Jongin knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night, but he didn’t mind. All that mattered to him was that the one beside him was protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I love you all! I hope you liked this chapter. I will be uploading again tomorrow night!!
> 
> This chapter was not well edited please forgive me 😖 Also hang in there the good stuff with these two are coming 
> 
> Stay safe out there with this virus. 💕


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of panic attack

For most of the night Kyungsoo was able to sleep soundly by Jongin's side. The alpha left his arm securely wrapped around Kyungsoo's waist so that whenever the omega stirred during the night he would be woken up right away to make sure that everything was okay. 

Jongin yawned as sunlight began to stream through the curtains and into the bedroom. There was no doubt he was very tired, but that was the last thing he was thinking about. 

He had been up for a few minutes and couldn't seem to fall back asleep. He kept his eyes on the boy now cuddling his side and just took a moment to observe. He smiled when he could feel the soft vibrations of Kyungsoo's purring and hear the light sound of him breathing in and out. 

Last night was something Jongin had never seen happen to Kyungsoo before, or anyone for that matter, and he hoped it was something he wouldn't have to see him go through again. 

He was one more minute of the omega hyperventilating and shaking to calling for their parents for help. Thankfully Kyungsoo began to come back after a while. Jongin didn't know if he was even doing the right thing to help at the time, but he went by instinct and that seemed to work. 

It pained him and scared him to see Kyungsoo go through that. He didn't even know yet what had caused him to have such a horrible attack.

Kyungsoo sighed in his sleep, pressing himself closer to Jongin's side to collect warmth. He looked perfectly at peace like this and so beautiful too. Jongin was glad he was sleeping because he had seemed so exhausted last night. He wanted him to get as much rest as he could. 

Another reason Jongin was glad Kyungsoo was sleeping so well was that he had never stared at anyone's face for so long before as they slept and didn't want to stop now. Kyungsoo didn't have a single flaw to name. 

Every inch of his face was mesmerizing to Jongin. His cheeks were plush and rosy. His lips were pink and plump. Jongin couldn't even help but run his finger gently over one of Kyungsoo's soft, bushy eyebrows. 

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo muffled tiredly against Jongin's shirt. He swatted the youngers hand away from his face and yawned until his eyes watered a little. 

Jongin smiled. "Nothing. You just have pretty eyebrows."

It took Kyungsoo a moment to register the compliment in his groggy, morning haze. When he did, his hand shot up to his face to hid his embarrassment and he rolled away from the other's side. He told Jongin to shut up, which only made the alpha laugh. 

Kyungsoo sat up and patted around for his glasses until he found them and slid them on. Jongin sat up beside him and watched him take a moment to for his eyes to adjust. 

Jongin wasn't sure how to began, but he did so anyways. "Are you feeling okay?"

Just with that question, everything that happened last night rushed to Kyungsoo's mind and all at once the weight of embarrassment, guilt and shame stood like an elephant on his shoulders. Kyungsoo nodded and took a deep breath. 

"I'm so sorry if I scared you or worried you I didn't mean for that to happen or for you to see it." He began, feeling his face grow hot. He felt like a living disaster in front of Jongin and it was mortifying.

Jongin frowned. "You don't need to apologize for things you don't control, Soo."

He lifted Kyungsoo's face up with a hand under his chin and let go when they made eye contact. He wanted to make sure Kyungsoo processed everything he was going to say. 

"No one can control that stuff, so what makes you think that you're the exception? You don't have to apologize for it and you don't have to be so hard on yourself. I'm right here for you." 

Kyungsoo felt comforted by his words, but also a little scolded. It _was_ something he needed to to hear. He knew he was harder on himself than anyone else when it came to this stuff. He wasn't sure what to say about it so he just nodded in understanding. 

"Can I ask what caused it or what upset you?" Jongin asked hesitantly. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Don't feel pressured." 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened a little behind his circle frames. Should he tell Jongin the truth? 

"It's nothing major...honestly it was the biggest overreaction ever." He said as he nervously picked on the blanket they sat on. 

"You didn't overreact. Everyone responds to stuff differently. If something bothered you that much, then it mattered." 

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip in nervous habit. 

"I-I thought I ruined last night for you or upset you somehow. It kind of felt like I was being ignored. It's 100% not your fault what happened though please understand that." He stressed.

"I was overthinking a lot of stuff. I was being unnecessarily hard on my myself with college that morning. I was already stressed out. I just felt like everyone was angry at me that night and I didn't know why." 

Jongin's heart shattered a bit hearing the reasons why Kyungsoo was so stressed out that he suffered a panic attack. He knew Kyungsoo told him not to blame himself, but he felt partially responsible. He was angry at himself for acting like such a child over something so minuscule and not realizing quicker that Kyungsoo was struggling.

He was wasn't purposely trying to give Kyungsoo the silent treatment last night or avoid him. He was just so angered by the presence of the waiter, feeling like he had forever ruined his chances with Kyungsoo, and feeling frustrated over being a coward about admitting his feelings that he wasn't focused on anyone or anything much around him.

"I wasn't upset with you, Kyungsoo. I promise you I wasn't." He reassured. Kyungsoo's shoulders seemed to relax upon hearing that. He was relieved that Jongin was never really mad at him. 

"I wasn't avoiding you on purpose either. I'm so sorry if it came off that way. I wasn't really my best that night." Jongin didn't know how to explain that he was seething in jealousy that night without having to explain why. 

"I even got annoying with that poor waiter." He admitted. Sure he still wasn't too fond of the waiter, but that didn't mean how he acted towards him was okay. Thinking back on it now he felt quite ashamed, but not fully. 

"Yea." Kyungsoo chuckled. "I think he wanted to tell you off."

Jongin smiled then there in silence for a moment, contemplating saying what he was about to say. He just needed to know if his chances with Kyungsoo were over, if he needed to just give up hope now.

"I saw him talking to you outside of the restroom..." 

Kyungsoo titled his head in confusion before realizing what Jongin was talking about. "Ooooh yea! While I was washing my hands he came out of one of the stalls. He was really nice and it turns out he attends the same college. He's majoring in theatre there and it's his last year. He's a beta and knows Chanyeol. He also told me he was looking forward to the movie were producing in film club. I think that's everything."

"Wait? He didn't ask you out?" Jongin asked confused. 

"What?" Kyungsoo nearly exploded into a fit of laughter. "Why would he have done that?"

It was Jongin's turn to blush and choke on his words now. "I - no reason I was just wondering." 

Kyungsoo chuckled in disbelief and shook his head. "He mentioned to me that he's engaged. He's kind of affectionate in his nicknames, but I think that's just how he is. Also no one on earth is asking to date me."

Jongin blinked in surprise at hearing this. He was engaged? Also Kyungsoo really didn't realize how incredible he was. 

"Don't say that " Jongin pressed. "Anyone would be lucky to be with you." 

A blush crawled up Kyungsoo's face. Hearing that from Jongin was almost too much. He cleared his throat and stood up. 

"I'm just gonna get ready. I - I'll be quick because I have class and stuff." 

Jongin smiled, watching a suddenly shy Kyungsoo scramble quickly into the bathroom.

 

As his roommate was getting ready Jongin figured he might as well head downstairs and gather where everyone else was. 

When Jongin reached the kitchen he saw Maria and Mr. Doh setting the table as his mother was at the stove...flipping pancakes? Jongin had never in his life seen his mother or father so much as pick up a pan. He didn't know that she could cook at all. 

Another shocking thing to him was that his father was, for once, not in the office working away behind a computer screen. He was seated at the kitchen table sipping away at a steaming cup of coffee and looking at his phone. 

"Jongin! Sweetheart, you're up!" Maria cheered. Jongin greeted her with a warm smile. He loved the Dohs so much. He greeted everyone and the dogs before taking a seat at the table across from his father. 

"Mom knows how to cook?" Jongin asked his father in hushed voice. Mr. Kim smiled behind his raised mug. 

"I don't think so, but she's having a lot of fun." 

Jongin watched as his mother attempted to flip a pancake, only for it to land right onto the floor with a splat. 

Mr. Kim coughed to mask his laughter and Jongin giggled in his seat. 

"Oh my, I think that's my third pancake to hit the floor." Mrs. Kim stressed, wiping pancake batter off her hands and onto her never before used designer apron. 

"It's your fourth my love, but no ones really counting." Maria said as she slowly took the spatula from Mrs. Kim's hand and handed it to Mr. Doh.

"I think we're going to let Kevin finish the rest of breakfast so you can have a break now. How does that sound?"

Mrs. Kim nodded, happy for the break, and took a seat next to her son. 

"How are you this morning? Are you hungry?" She asked, reaching up to tame some of her son's bed head, but accidentally got a little batter on it. "I made pancakes!" 

Jongin loved seeing her excitement over being able to make food on her own. 

"I'm okay and a little bit hungry. I bet the pancakes are great. Dad and I are going to eat them all!" 

Mr. Kim coughed on his coffee hearing this.

"Jongin while you're sitting here we actually wanted to talk to you about something." Maria said, placing a plate of pancakes and fresh muffins on the table. Jongin reaches out to put a muffin on his plate immediately. 

"Our family and your parents have decided to visit some of my family over the holiday for a week. We wanted to give you the option of going with us or staying here with Kyungsoo and the dogs, since he refuses to see his poor aunt and uncle. 

"And their 70 kids. Don't forget to mention that to him." Kyungsoo said as he walked into the kitchen. Maria scowled at her son. 

"They have a few children." She added. 

"Literally seven."

"All sweethearts."

"Very debatable." 

The table laughed as Maria threw her hands up in the air in surrender. Jongin didn't have to think about it. A whole week with Kyungsoo sounded like a dream? Maybe he would even get a chance to come up with a plan and speak to him about how he felt. That's only if Kyungsoo didn't mind him staying of course.

His gaze met Kyungsoo's for some silent communication. The omega blushed, understanding what Jongin was asking. He shrugged and looked away as if he didn't care what Jongin's answer was. 

"I think I'll stay if that's okay with you guys." Jongin said. He was excited for this week to come.

"That's fine with us." Mr. Kim said and Mrs. Kim nodded in agreement. 

Maria sighed. "It was worth a try."

Kyungsoo took a seat beside Jongin at the table after greeting everyone and petting the dogs. Jongin took this opportunity to slide Kyungsoo the muffin on his plate as he was getting other things. 

Kyungsoo looked at him in surprise. 

"I saved you one." Jongin said. Kyungsoo internally cursed at the universe for making him fall more and more with this alpha for no apparent reason. 

"Thank you." He muttered shyly, accepting the muffin even when there were others available.

Jongin watched Kyungsoo work happily his plate. He was glad Soo was feeling well enough to eat and drink. He almost wanted to reach over and feed Kyungsoo everything on the plate himself. 

The idea of feeding Kyungsoo made Jongin feel warm inside, but also laugh because there was no way the prideful omega would ever let him do it. Maybe he could work him down sometime so it could be a possibility some day.

"Earth to Jongin?"  Jin asked, waving her hand in front of his face for his attention. Jongin snapped his focus away from Kyungsoo. He hadn't even realized when she had shown up. He had very much forgotten he was around other people.

Jin rolled her eyes at his obviousness. "Could you pass me that please?" 

"Oh- oh yea." Jongin said, passing her the pitcher of juice. Jongin tried to ignore her all knowing look. He felt exposed. 

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked while looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Nothings wrong at all why?" Jongin replied quickly. He was feeling a bit flustered now.  

"Well your face is getting red for one." Kyungsoo pointed out. Jongin coughed into his elbow and reached for his glass of water. 

"I'm okay I swear." 

Kyungsoo stared at him blankly for a moment longer before giving up on trying to figure out what was happening. He turned back to finished the pancakes on his plate that were oddly shaped and a little burnt. He only had to see the pancake batter all over Mrs. Kim and Jongin's hair to get the story. 

"I'm going to head out now." He announced when finished with his food. As he put on his backpack he turned his attention to Jongin. 

"Did you want to practice later today after I'm done with classes?" He asked.

Jongin grinned hearing the offer. “Yes, definitely!" 

Kyungsoo nodded and then turned to leave, waving goodbye before he could physically melt into a puddle in front of his entire family and the Kims , just because Jongin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of grammatical errors in this story is astronomical and I - idk. I can’t wait to truly edit this story after I’ve finished. 
> 
> We will finally enter this Thanksgiving break in the story. Let’s pray for major progress between these two.🥰 How do you think the week will turn out for them? 
> 
> Update: I’ve read over 17.2 a billion times and Ive decided I hate it and I’m scrapping it. The story can go without. I’ll save it and share it with you all maybe after the story is completed 😅Expect chapter 18 and 19 next. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
